


My Wings

by Unimpairable



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Minor Character Death, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimpairable/pseuds/Unimpairable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was down on his luck until he got a job at a local video game store. His new boss, Ray, is pretty awesome with a few secrets. One night he stumbles in covered in blood and Michael finds himself thrust into the dangerous lives of criminals in the city. The crew seems to adopt him and he finds particular interest in the most famous face of the Fake AH Crew, singing sensation and the heart of teenage girls everywhere, Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

Michael had been born to a single mother with barely any relatives. He didn't mind this fact one bit but it did impact his life a great deal. He'd hear stories about kid's christmas cheer at school and how they got everything on their lists from Santa. He'd be happy if he even got a new set of clothes for the holiday. His birthdays were celebrated in the broken down trailer with a single cupcake and a single candle. He always split it halfway with his mother, no matter how he felt. She tried to be home for him but work took nearly all of her attention. He'd get the afternoons free to do as he pleased for three hours before she got home and the kids he called friends thought he lived the coolest life ever. They never got to see his mother cry in the kitchen when money got too tight and she didn't know what to do. They never got to see that Michael saved every cent he found on the ground and gave it to her at the end of month to help out. Never saw the days when the power would go out and she'd try to play it off as "campfire night" in the backyard. 

He never complained once about his life, audibly at least. He wanted many things while growing up but knew life's harshest lesson right off the bat. You can't get everything you want. When he turned sixteen he was quickly going out job searching, he dropped out of high school despite his mother's protests and started working full time for McDonald's. He lost that job when he threw a soda at a bitch cussing him out because they ran out of the toys her son wanted. He then came to work under an electrician, picking up the skills quickly but lost that job when he cut power to a lady's house for calling him the "help" and telling him how nice it was for the man to hire his kind of people. His job just before was a waiter at a restaurant, but he lost that when he broke a glass over a man's head for grabbing his wife a little too roughly. He was bailed out of jail the next day by the woman's friend and came home to his mother in tears. She apologized every night for a few days for not being the first one to come get him but he could only apologize back for losing yet another job. He had a temper, a reputation, something that was making it harder and harder for him to work with. 

He knew the rage was probably from never expressing himself as a kid, knew he probably needed to see some kind of doctor to get a handle on it but doctors cost money. Money was something he didn't have. Which is why he was desperately searching the local wanted ads for any glimmer of hope. Today's journey was to a vintage video game shop nestled in the outskirts of Los Santos. A simple two floor barn with the ground level converted into the shop and the top supposedly the owner's home. Michael had walked past it a few times but kept moving for the sake of not getting his hopes up. He didn't even own a game system, why should he care about the games that everyone got to grow up with. He sighed as he stood in front of the door, glancing up at the golden bell that looked right out of an old movie. Classic means of alerting someone to a guest. He reached for the handle, pulling the door back and entered, immediately surprised by what he saw. 

He expected something pristine, something that would make him feel out of place and under-dressed. Instead the walls were covered in chipped paint, the shelves lined with cartridges listed by name, system, and date of release. There were knives on the wall, decorated replicas of video games he was certain and incence burners on the one side of the building. Crafts that looked like they belonged in some hippie's bedroom rather than here. He glanced around, smiling somewhat as he recognized at least one game character. A pikachu standee by a stack of old pokemon games and he was walking over to view it more closely, laughing at the artwork on the covers. Times had changed. Times had changed a lot. 

He jumped when he heard a voice, someone calling out that he'd be right there and he turned his attention to the register just by the staircase. The young man who emerged had his jaw dropping open in surprise. The guy had to have been younger than him, shorter and dressed down in an obnoxiously purple hoodie and a beanie pulled over his hair. He was Hispanic, possibly Puerto Rican if the neighborhood was an indication and glasses hung on his nose. Brown eyes, black hair, an unkempt scruff of a beard lining his chin and giving the bare hint of a mustache under his nose. He walked forward, offering his hand out to Michael in a way that was made it seem like he knew the young man. 

"Yo. Sup." He greeted, his voice almost dry like he had said this a thousand times and was tired of it. "You're here for the job right?" 

Michael hesitated but took the hand, shaking it briefly with a nod. "Er...yeah, that obvious?" 

"Nah, I just hardly get any customers." A sinking feeling hit the pit of Michael's stomach at that statement. Little to no customers meant little to no money. He needed a job and would take anything but if this couldn't help pay the bills, he didn't know what he would do. The man turned on his heel, throwing his hands up as he walked and gestured outward. "Well this is the place! Just this floor. Your job will be cleaning, ringing up people when they show up, and picking up my deliveries, that cool with you?" He glanced over his shoulder as he stepped behind the register. "Pays twelve-fifty an hour." 

"Yeah no problem, I've done all of those things befo-" Michael froze, the number registering on his mind and he turned to stare at the young man with a look that clearly read shock. "...t-twelve-fifty?!" He yelped, his voice coming out a higher pitch and he quickly had to bite his tongue to silence any further outbursts. He didn't need to make a bad impression. 

"Yeah, sorry I can't pay you any more dude. Money is kind of tight. Oh shit, right, name's Ray by the way. What's your name?" 

"...Michael. Uh...are you sure...that's what you can pay me? I mean...holy fucking shit dude, that's more than all three of my last jobs." He cringed, hating himself right now for mentioning his previous jobs. He didn't want Ray to take those into account, to ask what he had gotten fired for and he was nervously playing with his shirt now as he stared at the floor. 

"Ha! Really? Yeah no worries, that's all good. We don't make a lot of money here but we can afford that. Work days are Monday through Friday, eight to five, that okay with you too?" Ray watched Michael light up, the kid now chuckling as he nodded in answer to his own question. "I'll take that as a yes. Alright, can you start tomorrow?" A quick nod from the correct person and he was grinning. "Awesome. Pay day is every Friday. All I ask is that you don't do anything shady here, okay? Got enough problems with that, don't need the hassle of cops thinking they need to tear my barn apart." He shrugged his shoulders, sighing. "No uniform, come as you are, we don't have insurance or anything, no benefits, hell, technically we don't even do tax forms. So you're on your own on that. Seeya tomorrow, Michael." He turned without another word, going to head back upstairs at this point, leaving the stunned man standing there with mouth agape. 

Michael hesitated, turning for the door after a moment and then made to leave. He kept quiet the entire walk home, staring at the sidewalk with hands in his pockets. When he entered the small abode, his mother was greeting him from the kitchen and he quickly joined her in the room. She asked how his day went and he just took that moment to reach out and pull her into a hug before bursting into excited laughter.

 

The next few weeks of Michael's life were some of the happiest he's ever had. Everything quickly proved it was on the up and up, with him showing up at exactly eight am the next day in his best clothes. He was met with the keys hanging in the doorway with a note on the frame telling him to unlock everything and get settled. The man quickly went to work, wanting to make a good first impression and by the time Ray had come through that front door at noon, the building was spotless. He had stared in amusement before giving Michael a thumb's up, telling him to take an hour break and grab some lunch. When he saw the Jersey boy hesitate, noted the sour look on his face and asked him what he brought to eat, he was quickly taking Michael out for lunch instead. He ignored every protest about being unable to pay back and spent the entire lunch break laughing loudly with Michael as they shared stories about their experiences with video games. 

Ray all but shoved a few systems in his hands when he left for work that day and Michael had never been so excited to go home. 

It became a bit of a routine with the man falling quickly into it with excitement. Ray was always late to work, having told Michael that he went out at six am and always ran a few errands before coming in. After lunch, he would head upstairs for a nap and leave the man in charge of the entire shop until he woke up again around the time he was leaving. Michael got to know the regulars pretty quickly, becoming their favorite employee in which Ray quickly hung up a "employee of the month" frame as a joke. Pay came as expected and Michael was quick to organize plans for the funds he was receiving. He set aside half of his pay monthly, putting it in a bank account he finally had the means to set up and used the rest to help his mother pay the bills. He had dreams, telling Ray about how badly he wanted to get a better place for him and his mother as time wore on. He'd tell him about he got his mother to play a few games with him and how Zelda was vastly becoming one of his favorites. Ray hardly ever talked to him about his own life, often brushing off questions with a 'y'know' and 'yolo' when it came to his personal things. 

Michael wasn't about to pry into his boss's life if he didn't want him. He did start to notice various things about the young man however. How sometimes when he showed up in the afternoon he'd be limping or have a bandage on one of his hands. How he always leaned in a certain manner on the countertop and how he refused to place any online ads or keep a phone in the building. He'd keep his hands in his pockets more often than naught, keep his eyes trained on doorways and windows as if he was watching for something. Michael never questioned it. He knew there was gang violence in Los Santos, knew that foreign kids were more likely to be attacked and figured that Ray just had a few bad run ins with the locals. It wasn't that unusual. 

They were friends but they weren't that close yet. Though one day did almost prove just how much the two had come to rely on each other. Ray had been later than usual, with no sign of him being anywhere near the shop by two in the evening. Michael had frequently taken walks to the street to glance around for the kid when the shop was empty, kept pacing when the clock struck four and he stayed after when his shift ended. He didn't feel right leaving the place as it was. He didn't even know if his boss had a spare key and would be locked out if he closed up for the night. 

Ray did eventually show up, stumbling through the entrance way at six pm with his hand clutching his side and blood trickling out of his nose. Michael had nearly screamed like a girl when he saw him and bolted to help carry him in out of the slowly pattering rain outside. Ray had laughed it off, saying he got into a bit of a fight but every movement had him grunting in pain and he was asking his only employee to retrieve a first aid kit from his bathroom upstairs. 

Michael set him gently on a bean bag just behind the counter, before he was racing up the steps and into the second floor housing he had never seen before. He didn't have much time to survey it, scrambling through to find the bathroom and lug the large kit off the counter and down the steps again. He nearly let out another scream when there was suddenly a larger man hovering over Ray and his first instinct was to drop what he was holding and throw a punch to protect his boss. He was mid-swing when Ray called out to him to stop and he froze just inches before connecting. 

The man he had just been about to attack was frozen as well, eyes wide as he stared at the fist inches away from his face and his own hands retrieving something from his jacket pocket. The towering individual was beefy, pure muscle underneath a dark black and blue leather jacket and tight black jeans covering his legs. The shirt covering his chest was black, barely visible from where the jacket was partially peaked open and his face was covered in a mixture of red, black, and white face paint. It almost reminded him of a skull and he had seen gang members wearing a similar appearance before. It was part of the reason it had sent him into such a panic as he saw the man. Ray was sputtering out a quick explanation, hands thrown up from where he laid. 

"Michael, Michael, jesus, it's okay! This is Ryan." The young man was sighing, groaning as he tilted his head back against the cushion. "...Ryan's a friend. He was just checking to make sure I was okay. Ryan, this is Michael...my employee." He snorted a bit, hand going to rub his face as he laughed, "my only employee, jesus christ, this is so weird, I guess." He grunted, adjusting how he was laying and then looked to the Jersey boy. "Med kit?" Michael was dropping beside him and he smiled. "Thanks buddy." 

"Ray, you need to go to the hospital." 

"Not an option." 

Michael stared at him for a moment before nearly dropping the med kit on top of the kid. He scowled, glaring at him now and gestured at the blood on the beanbag. "But you're bleeding! All over the place! You could be dying!"

"Oh is that what I'm doing? I thought I was half-pinata and was waiting for the candy to come out."

Ryan was shaking his head, rolling his eyes as he knelt down beside them, pushing his long blonde hair out of his face. "Ray, don't make racist jokes in front of the kid. He's scared enough as it is." He was reaching over, taking the med kit from the smaller man and beginning to shift through it for the supplies he wanted. Ray was moving too, sitting up and going to remove his shirt with a slight cringe as blood came with it. His side was grazed, mostly likely with a bullet-one large enough that Michael was taking a slight step back.

"Jesus Christ Ray! What were you doing?!" 

Ray and Ryan exchanged a quick glance, before the Hispanic was looking to his friend with an apologetic smile. "The white man is trying to keep me down, you know!" He was quickly silenced as Ryan reached over to smack him and yank his arm up so he could start working on the wound. "And like the white man, Ryan has the bedside manner of a cow." He laughed for a moment, then sighed, leaning into the broad shoulder beside him as he let the man patch him up slowly. Michael didn't say a word, just watched, feeling useless as he stared at the scene unfolding. 

He suddenly felt alienated again, as though he didn't belong here. As though the world kept turning and he didn't have enough education or money to understand. Much like school, where kids talked about games and shows they'd enjoy and he'd be sitting in the corner of the lunchroom silently. Wishing he could just afford the pizza slices they got every Friday for special meals. He took a deep breath, an audible gulp of air that broke the silence and he shakily got to his feet, excusing himself for the day and wishing Ray well as he made it to the front door. He heard his boss call out to him, glancing back briefly at the concerned look on the young man's face but he was quickly bolting out of the door and into the night. 

 

Michael should've been thankful to have the weekend off. His nerves were getting the best of him ever since he got home late that night. His mother had greeted him in a panic, her hands going all over to make sure he wasn't hurt and when he had asked why she was so concerned she showed him the news. Local robbery by notorious gang, three dead, six injured. The security feed in the bank caught everything and the news was glorifying it with awe and constant talk. They described the people involved, showed the camera footage before each shooting happened and Michael could feel his heart tighten in his chest. There was a very familiar jacket on one of the crooks. A black and blue leather jacket with a man inside of it wearing a disturbing black skull mask. 

He knew that man. That was Ray's "friend". Ryan. The man he had been standing next not even an hour before. He excused himself from dinner, told his mother he was tired from overworking and had already eaten with his boss. Tucked himself into bed and didn't sleep a wink that night. When he got up in the morning, he was terrified to leave the house, terrified to even stand by his windows. Ryan was a criminal, a wanted criminal and he knew where Michael worked and what he looked like. The young man was more than content to resign himself to sitting in front of the tv for the rest of the day, his leg bouncing as he kept his hands folded in front of his face. 

It was about noon when he felt like he was suffocating inside the building and needed to at least take a walk. He assumed just a quick jog down the street to the local coffee shop wouldn't be much cause for alarm. If he acted normal, like nothing bothered him, he could move on and maybe nothing would involve him. He was hardly an actual witness after all. Just a poor employee in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

He tugged his coat around his shoulders tightly, pulled on a pair of sunglasses, kept his gaze on the ground as he walked down the sidewalk. He only glanced up whenever he heard a car going down the street and his heart would pick up the pace immediately. He didn't want to be followed, didn't want to feel stalked by enemies he didn't even know if he made yet. He tried to keep his mind busy, going over every little detail that he knew. Thought about his job and the consequences now, wondering if he was going to be okay with going in on Monday. If Ray was indeed involved with a gang, would it be smarter to stay friends or cut off connections completely? He had heard tales of what gangs would do to those who crossed their path and weren't in their control. He brought his hand to his throat, fearing it'd be slit at any moment and he hissed as he entered the shop finally and made his way to the back of the line. 

Too many people in here, surely he'd be safe. 

He tried to relax, tried not to fidget behind the two teenage girls as chatted excitedly about some new song they had on their phones. He took off his glasses, tucked them in his coat pocket and stared ahead at the menu, now trying to decide what he wanted to spend his weekly allowance on. He was lost in the thoughts and was only momentarily distracted when a loud murmur started up and he broke his gaze away from the board to follow the crowd's gaze. He peered out the glass entryway, seeing a rather expensive looking car parked just outside. A man in a dark bodyguard uniform was making his way to the back door, opening it for whoever was inside and out stepped a man about Michael's age. He was taken aback by his appearance, the short somewhat spiky tan hair, the gangly thin appearance that was decked out in clothing he'd seen on tv. A gold watch, gold trimmed sunglasses, tight black leather pants, a white satin shirt with gold accents and a necklace that was surely made of diamonds. He walked in in a rather sultry manner, kept his hands on his hips and a cocky smile on his face as the girls in the shop immediately cheered for him. He waved and greeted them as they stepped out of the line in front of Michael and begged for autographs. 

Oh, a celebrity. Michael couldn't help but smile a bit, taking the empty place in front of him now as he turned back to his menu scanning. Los Santos wasn't known for popular faces, more so run down on their last chance at luck kind of residents and people with darker than normal jobs. So the idea of a famous name possibly visiting the city was unusual but not entirely unheard of. He assumed the man was here for charity work, possibly a show at the local theatre and maybe some autograph signings at the bars. Hell, for all Michael knew the man could even be just passing through. He was backing deep in his thoughts when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and glanced over it to see the man now standing directly behind him, his bodyguard towering over like a silent grim reaper. 

"Sorry mate, any chance I could get past you and take first spot in line? We're running a bit late and I rather not make my boss any angrier." He was british, Michael noted, judging by the accent and he watched a smile beam across those lips as the man was pulling back his sunglasses. He blinked at the bright green eyes, kind of startled by the change and he nodded slowly, stepping aside to let them through. "Cheers luv." 

Michael just sighed, figuring it was better to wait, he didn't seem to keen on getting back home anytime soon either way. He stared at the back of the bodyguard, noting the muscles and the way the tight black shirt framed his body. He could feel his sexuality kicking into play before he was looking up higher, noting the long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. He froze, a shiver going up his spine and he leaned slightly to get a better view of the man's face. Same shape, same type of chin, and then blue eyes were glancing to him. Ice cold blue eyes. Familiar eyes. 

Before Michael could even think to stop himself, his mouth blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "...Ryan?" He jumped at his own voice, both hands quickly moving to cover his mouth as the man in question slowly turned to face him and so was the glitzy brit. They both stared at him with surprised expressions, though they quickly turned hard and serious. 

"...you know him, Ryan?"

Ryan was sighing, glaring down at the younger man with enough ferocity to send Michael backing up a few steps. "A casual run in, yes sir." The word sir seemed to make the brit chuckle before he was looking back to Michael. "Though that should be enough conversation." The tone of Ryan's voice had the Jersey Boy nodding quickly, backing up more until he was right against the door and he quickly pushed it open to race out. He didn't care if he made a scene, he just knew he wanted as much distance between him and the man as possible. 

"...wow, he didn't even grab his drink, what'd you do to him?" 

 

Michael was running, putting all of his strength into his legs as he barrelled down the sidewalk. He didn't expect to get far but he was certainly hoping to put some length between them. He wound up slowing down to a jog when he heard the fast approaching car, leaning on his knees because he knew that it was no use trying to outrun the fancy black sports car. He'd have no choice but to either fight back or accept his fate at this point. He waited, panting as it pulled up alongside him and the back window was rolling down. The young man from before sat there, coffee in hand and then nodded to Michael who flinched at his gaze. 

"Get in." He said and though it his voice was soft and almost calm, there was a bit of force in it that told Michael he couldn't argue. That even if he tried to run now, Ryan would probably be out of the car and chasing him down. He debated for a moment longer, eyes wide in a panic before the passenger side window was rolling down too and the man in question was leaning over the seat to give him a stern look. 

"Now." He commanded and Michael was nodding in submission, pulling open the car door and slipping inside, practically shaking in fear as he fumbled with his seat belt and locked himself in tightly, grasping to the band with a death like grip. 

The car started, slow but picking up speed and soon they were on the highway. Dead awkward heavy silence in the car with not even music playing. The only sound being that of the man in the backseat sipping at his drink and occasionally shifting his position in his seat. When a phone rang, it startled Michael enough that he would've thought if he hadn't been strapped down he'd be flying through the ceiling of the vehicle. Ryan was quick to answer it, speaking in a low voice and mostly answering with yes and no. When he hung up, he sighed heavily, fingers tapping against the wheel of the car before he spoke aloud to them, namely the captive. 

"...Michael." He said, making the young man flinch again. "...you can calm down. You're not in any danger." He knew Michael didn't believe him but he continued with it anyways, "There's a few people who would like to talk to you about your situation right now. Maybe come to an agreement and work things out for the better. No one wants to resort to violence." 

If it was meant to be a comforting talk, it wasn't working any magic. 

They were silent again for the rest of the drive, winding up in a large expansive building filled to the brim with apartments and a few penthouse suites. They ushered Michael out of the car, Ryan keeping one hand on his back and guiding him to the elevators. They went to the top floor, the largest suite of them all with vibrant lighting and music playing lightly through the walls. Ryan punched in a code for the door before gently pushing the young man inside and the brit was pushing past him to go plop himself down on a pristine white couch. Before Michael could even glance around at his surroundings, Ryan was leading him down steps into the lower level where less decorated rooms and more of an intimidating feel came to greet them. He was guided to a room with no windows, one door, and a table. He saw this on tv once. An interrogation room. 

His heart sank further. 

He was told to sit and obeyed, nervously fidgeting in the spot as he tried to calm himself. Tried to take deep breaths and remind his panicked mind that he wasn't dead. Not yet. Ryan stood nearby, hovering by the door until two people came walking in and Michael could barely look up at them. One man and a woman, the male dressed head to toe in a prim and proper tuxedo. Tattoos visible on his knuckles and a mustache of an almost cartoony appearance just under his nose. His hair was black, his skin light but his eyes almost a stunning blue much like the bodyguard's own. The female was shorter, outlandishly dressed in a crop top Hawaiian shirt and bright white shorts that barely covered a thing. She had vibrant curly red hair that hung just past her ears and of all things else to add on, a christmas themed elf hat rested on her head. She smiled at Michael, though the man in the suit quickly burst into heavy laughter. 

"Ryan, he looks like he's about to piss himself. I told you to be nicer to our guests." He crossed the distance, taking a seat directly across from Michael and folded his arms on the table as the woman joined at his side. "Hi, you must be Michael." He reached out, offering his hand to the shaking boy. "My name is Geoff. This is Jack, and you've met our ever lovely imposing Ryan over there." His voice was also calm, as if nothing about this situation at all was unnerving and Michael couldn't even bare to take the hand in greeting. He drew the appendage back and sighed, "Michael, the reason why you're here is because it's obvious you know something about Ryan-" 

He was cut off instantly as all of that panic came to a head and Michael was jumping to his feet, throwing his hands up as his voice came out in a wail, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING! I mean I don't but as far as anyone is concerned, I don't have to! Consider my memory wiped! You want me to leave the city, sure! Want me to leave the country?! Sure! Just please for the love of god, don't kill my mother! She works so hard, she doesn't need this right now. Please, we'll be out of your hair in no time, just please, please, please don't hurt us!" 

Geoff and Jack exchanged looks of surprise, the lady with her hand up to stop Ryan from withdrawing something from his pocket after Michael had surprised him with the outburst as well. She was quick to speak, holding that hand up now to shush the kid as she shook her head slowly. 

"Michael, take it easy. There's no need to be scared. We're not those type of people." She smiled at him, gesturing back to his chair. "We would never hurt your mother. Yes, we are concerned about what you know...and we want to come to a solution about that. We can't have you panicking like this over what you know. Imagine if an officer were to try and ask you about this and you blurted out like that..." She frowned, sighing. "...then in our safety, we'd have to do something drastic. We don't want to, like I said...Ray really likes you. Says you're a great kid, a hard worker. We don't want to take anything out of your life if we don't have to." 

Michael couldn't sit however, pacing back and forth by the desk and rubbing his hands on his face. He was muttering, shaking his head over and over again as he groaned. "...shit, I knew it. Ray is in on this. Ray's a fucking criminal. I'm working for a criminal. I'm talking to a gang, I'm going to get shot. I'm going to die. At least I won't be fired-WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING?!"

The older people in the room were staring at him, Geoff turning to look at Jack again and shaking his head slightly. He stood, making Michael flinch and he walked around to place an arm across his shoulders. "Michael." He said firmly, then calmly smiled and patted his other shoulder with his free hand. "Why don't you go upstairs and get something to drink...calm down a bit. We'll call you back down here in a bit after we talked about this more. Remember, we're not going to kill you buddy." 

He waited, watching as Michael took another deep breath and then cringed when he heard the kid mutter that he was going to be sick. "...Jack, show him where the bathroom is. I don't need my rooms smelling of puke for the next few weeks."


	2. Solution Number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's life turns on it's head and he gets a whole new world, complete with possible Disney show tunes.

A fit of screaming was erupting from the main floor of the penthouse and the two leaders were racing up to see what was going on. Geoff and Jack came onto the scene of Ray, collapsed on the floor with his hand clutching his cheek and Ryan now having his arms hooked under Michael's own, lifting him from the floor with ease as he thrashed and yelled. The brit was turned around in his seat, watching with awe and dangling the remote in his grasp slightly. Beside him was the other addition who had come through the door with the young Hispanic, dressed in a flamboyant purple coat and a cowboy hat that he was now waving in the air as he cheered. Geoff was stunned, moving forward slowly and holding up his hand towards the muscle detaining the cussing young man as if silently commanding him not to do anything rash. 

"What the hell happened here?! It's been like five minutes since we left the kids alone!" He looked to Ryan who huffed and rolled his eyes, clamping a hand down on Michael's mouth so he could talk over him. 

"Ray and Jeremy came home, Ray greeted Michael with joy and Michael immediately punched him and started spewing profanities that are making sailors cry in their sleep." Laughter erupted from some of the kids as Ryan so eloquently turned a fistfight into a more dramatic retelling and Geoff was groaning. 

"Ray." The kingpin turned to the young man who was now stumbling back onto his feet. 

"Hey, all I said was "Michael buddy, you made it!" and then he decided to knock me flat on my ass." Ray was looking to Michael with a cheeky smile, making his employee shoot him a death glare to end all glares. "Awww don't be like that Michael, man, I tried to keep you out of this shit but you have the worst luck buddy. Like that time you were in first grade and your belt-" He paused, noticing the glare intensifying. "...right, wasn't supposed to share that with anyone. You can put him down Ryan. I kind of deserved the punch." 

Ryan gave the smaller man a look, clearly displaying he didn't trust the concept of letting Michael go at all but Ray was rolling his eyes. 

"He's just got an anger problem, that's all. It's fine really. He'll cool down in a few minutes. I should've told him about this stuff before I hired him. I'm not exactly sure how it works in the outside world but I can't imagine learning your boss is part of a gang is a comforting thought." Ryan relented at that point and slowly set Michael back down onto his feet, drawing his hands away and sure enough, the rage was coming back full force. 

"WHAT THE FUCK RAY?! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY A GANG MEMBER! A FUCKING GANG MEMBER! I can't believe this, I'm probably going to die because of you! Why couldn't you just tell me-no, fuck that, why didn't you just say that there was something bad and maybe not have hired me! I don't need this shit right now, I don't need to be held captive in some...fancy fucking apartment by a punch of serial killers!" 

"HEY!" The one called Jeremy was protesting, holding up his hand as he readjusted his hat back on his head. "Ryan and Gavin are the only serial killers here!" 

"Says our reserve sniper." 

"I don't aim for the vitals, unlike someone." Jeremy was shooting Ray a look but the Hispanic was just smiling broadly back at him. 

"That's because you're too short to see over the guardrails to aim for them!" 

Michael stood there dumbfounded as all five other members of the gang were now howling with laughter, Ray holding out his arms in a 'come get me' gesture and Jack shaking her head in slight shame. She moved forward, gently grasping the young man's shoulder and going to lead him to the couch to sit down. He obeyed without a single noise, plopping on the cushion with the same stunned look on his face. 

"It's alright Michael, here...let's just...all sit down and have a talk about this. We'll explain things to you..." She waited until he took a visible breath before going to sit beside him, crossing her legs in a lady like fashion before she was giving every man in the room a glare that could rival Michael's. All of them were quickly taking seats on the nearby couch as well, lined up in a specific order like they had been trained for this. "First off, let's...properly introduce ourselves." She smiled at him when he looked to her, chuckling. "As I said before, my name is Jack. Full name is Jacqueline, but please don't ever call me that. I'm a bit of the mother hen here." 

"That's the truth." Geoff grumbled, rolling his eyes and when she shot him a look he was quick to tense up and mutter an apology. 

"These are my boys..." She continued, sighing heavily, her voice filled with a trust level that Michael was quickly recognizing. His mother had the same tone when she talked about him to her friends. "Yes we're a gang but...we're also something else. It's a bit hard to describe. We're in it for the money...and the fact that we've all been here, all need each other." She nodded slowly then clasped her hands together. "We're normal people, Michael. Just...with odd jobs. I used to own a flower shop, would you believe it?" Her hand went over her heart as she sighed happily. "It was my mother's. Beautiful shop. Floral arranging ran in the family. I have quite the green thumb." 

She paused to gesture to the coffee table, where a vase filled to the brim with colorful flowers now sat. "It's now more of a hobby. Instead, my main goal is to make sure each of my boys gets home safe." She looked to Geoff, then pointed at him as she spoke next. "...Geoff is more of the father figure." Laughter sprung from the group and Michael was starting to realize that this speech had been said before, almost rehearsed like they brought in unsuspecting kids often. 

Geoff shook his head, reaching out to touch the woman's knee briefly. "Don't go telling him too much, Jack. We don't want him to have to stay under our watch." 

"...I think we all realized at this point that Michael can't live a normal life anymore." Jack's words sunk Michael's heart in seconds, the reality of the situation dawning on his face and he swallowed audibly, nervously. "Michael knows Ryan was the one to be involved in that bank heist. He knows where we live, knows where Ray works, knows who Ray is. We could've avoided this...but...we need to be safe." She said the last line more towards Michael who just nodded numbly in response. "We won't hurt you, Michael. We won't hurt you or your mother."

"Then why not just let me go?" He finally asked, interrupting the introduction and groaned as he pushed his face into his hands. "Why not just...let me forget this all happened and just...let me go back to my horrible life." He hadn't meant to say "horrible", it just kind of slipped out and he felt the emotions tugging at his heart. 

"...because we can't change the past, Michael. One thing that's very similar to the movies you see, once you're a part of the street life, there's no turning back. No escape. Even if we could by some means, just...brush this all under the rug. People still know you work for Ray...bad people still know. They'll try and get to Ray through you. They could hurt you and we wouldn't be able to protect you." 

"Thanks asshole." Michael snapped at Ray who sheepishly grinned back at him before he was groaning again. "If you lived such a goddamn cushy life at a flower shop before, why the fuck don't you all just stop whatever the fuck it is you're doing and go back to that?!" 

"...some of us were born into this type of life, Michael. We were born without a choice, without the opportunity to escape." Jack sighed, lacing her arm around his shoulders again and she felt the boy tense up, for a moment fearing he would punch her too but he soon relaxed against her. She smiled softly, rubbing his back now and nodded. "It'll be okay, Michael. You're not the first one we had to adopt on such short notice." 

The word "adopt" struck the boy as odd but he didn't dare comment on it, sighing as he just rested back into his hands and let the woman continue talking. He felt the blood rushing through his ears, could hear his heart pounding in his chest, could barely register half of what she was saying as she pointed out everyone in the room and gave a brief rundown on who they were when they were "normal". He stared blankly at each one, not registering any of it until she introduced the famous face. His name was Gavin. Michael was somewhat thankful to finally have a name to go with what little he knew. 

"-Ryan will escort you home so you can pack your things and your mother and you can move in here tonight." 

Now Michael's attention was caught and he lifted his head up quickly, blinking over at Geoff with a dumbfounded look. "MOVE IN?!"

 

Michael was panicking again, his heart racing, his breathing shallow as he nestled in the passenger seat of that fancy car again. He felt like at any moment he would throw up, throw up and pass out right there on the window sill and they would leave him to die on the side of the road. Ryan had turned on the radio, playing soft jazz music to try and settle the boy's nerves but Michael couldn't manage calm. He couldn't even begin to think in coherent sentences let alone try and feign calm. Geoff had told him the plan, vowed they would try and keep this as much of a secret from Michael's mother as possible, try to make life easier on him but keep him safe at the same time. 

The plan was embarrassing enough to kill his nerves let alone with the reality of the situation behind it. Michael had a new "boyfriend", a famous pop star that he met at a cafe and couldn't stop talking to. They finally decided to take the next step in their relationship that he had been hiding from his mother for years, moving in together. Ryan was his assigned bodyguard because he was likely to be harassed by paparazzi now that he was dating the big shot and the minute his boyfriend heard about his mother, he wanted her to come live with them too. It was a ridiculous plan, one that Michael's mom would surely be suspicious of but she knew of his closeted sexuality and how quickly he was to jump from one to the next. It was almost like Geoff had read him like a book the first time they had met. 

Didn't stop Michael from wanting to throw up however. They parked in the parking area of the trailer park, moved slow as they weaved throughout the buildings and finally came to stand in front of the screen door that held the family abode back inside. Michael was frozen on the small steps, his hand halfway there to grabbing the door handle as he took a deep breath again. Trying to focus was hard, even more so when he felt another hand touch his shoulder. He was really starting to hate how much people loved to touch him. He was about to shoot Ryan a slight glare but found Gavin instead smiling at him warmly and he blinked in surprise. 

"...where the fuck did you come from?" 

"...the backseat?" Gavin tilted his head in confusion. "Did...you not realize I was riding here with you? What kind of "boyfriend" would I be if I didn't show up to help your mother and you pack?" He huffed, rolling his eyes and then went to knock on the door for Michael instead, making the young man flinch. 

"Ah-hey, I'm not ready!" 

"Too late, luv. Time to greet my future Mother-in-law." 

Michael was blushing scarlet by the time the woman answered and they were now awkwardly smiling up at the taller lady with the same hair color and freckles lining her face. She blinked at the three men in front of her, before confusion laced her features and she looked to Michael exactly. 

"Michael, sweetie, why didn't you just come in? Did you think you were locked out? Who are your...." She hesitated to say friends, giving the bodyguard behind them a wary look. "...what's going on?" 

"M-mom...I got....something to tell you." He managed, breathing hard and she was ushering them inside quickly. The space was cramped, hardly much to work with as they piled in towards the living room area and she was offering them something to drink but it was quickly declined. Michael was fidgeting in his seat as they all settled into the couch and she was in the armchair, looking between them with a worried expression.

"Michael..are...you in trouble?" 

Before her son could get a word in, Gavin was taking the lead, standing up and offering his hand out to her with a bright cheery smile. It was a well practiced smile, as if he had faked it countless times and she bought it in an instant by returning her own. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, mam." He was proper, his accent shocking her briefly and he was gesturing back to Michael with his free hand as she shook it. "To meet the woman who created the love of my life, is such a wonderful gift. Has he told me much about you? I doubt it, I know this was meant to keep a secret but I was kind of really hoping he'd slip up a few times. I know I have." The words flowed out naturally, as if he was a practiced actor and Michael was beginning to suspect he was. At least until his mother's shocked gaze turned on him. 

"Michael-you....you have a boyfriend?! How long...has...he....I mean...."

"Four years!" Gavin was blurting out, his tone turning excited and the light in his eyes seeming just to sparkle with glee. "We've been wanting to tell everyone but it just wasn't the right time...but now...with him moving in with me, we just had to." He paused, hand going to his lips like he had said that accidentally and his face briefly reddened. "Oh...sorry luv, I told her before you did." He looked back to Michael and the expression on his face had the young man responding with "it's okay" before he even realized what he was saying.

Michael froze as he spoke the words, surprised by how quickly he was falling into the act but steeled his nerves and looked back to his mother with a shaky smile. "...surprise, mom." She was getting up to her feet however, pacing about the room as she thought over what they had just told her. Muttering to herself much like Michael had done only an hour or so before.

When she finally calmed herself, she took a deep breath, nodding shortly and faced him with a sad but hopeful look. "...if that's what you want, sweetie. You go on right ahead. You're an adult now...you don't need to keep living with me. He's...a very nice young man from what I can see...I just...wish, you had told me sooner." She sighed, her gaze falling to her hands and there was visible tears welling in her eyes. "...a lot sooner." She added in a sad after note. 

"Actually...Mam." Gavin addressed as he stood up again, straightening out his clothes. "I have an offer I'm hoping you'll take." He reached out to her, his hands closing over her's as he smiled sweetly. "...will you come live with us as well? I have the perfect place for you in our home life. It doesn't seem remotely right to separate a family so strong..." He paused, then frowned, a childish expression taking over him as he too muttered in a sad tone. "...and I would love to know what it's like to finally feel a mother's love...if I can prove to you that I'm worthwhile to your son." 

Michael's mother was stunned but it was clear he was tugging on her motherly instincts now and she shook her head briefly. "Oh of course you could come visit anytime you want! But...I couldn't possibly burden you with taking care of me...I can..." She meant to say support but much like her son the honesty just slipped out, "get by." 

"Well mam, there's something else we haven't told you yet..." 

 

Michael couldn't help but smile at the especially flabbergasted look on his mother's face as they stood in the entrance to the penthouse, suitcases in hands with her eyes wide as she scanned the area of the room. She looked back to Michael, mouthing the words she couldn't dare manage to speak aloud. 

'...he's rich.' 

And Michael was laughing awkwardly and rolling his eyes slightly, "...yeah...only...a lot." He walked forward when he felt Ryan gently nudge his back and took his mother's hand in his. The crew was standing there before them, waiting silently for when the door was closed behind them, lined up in the same order they had been on the couch. Jack was of course the first to speak, smiling brightly as she walked forward and Michael noted that they had all changed clothes to something calmer. More relaxed and realistic. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sylvia!" She called out, gesturing with her arms wide for a hug and the two women briefly held it. "Oh I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself." She pulled back, putting both hands over her heart. "I'm Gavin's old sister, Jack!" She pointed each member out, giving them a new identity solely for the woman in front of her. "That's my boyfriend and Gavin's manager, Geoff. Our adopted son, Ray...Michael's boss-small world, am I right?" She was laughing and then went to wrap her arm around Jeremy who was laughing as well. "This is Geoff's son, Jeremy and the hulking amount of muscle behind you is Ryan." Sylvia was glancing back over her shoulder at the man, smiling at him and strangely getting one in return automatically. "He's Gavin's bodyguard, we've been bubbling with excitement ever since Gavin said you were coming to live with us! Welcome home!" 

"...you all live here?" She was notably stunned, the concept of such a large household seemingly lost on her briefly. "...is the house really that big?" She glanced around nervously as if unsure if this was reality. 

"Oh we also have our own places downstairs too but sometimes you just need that big family get together to keep things going!" Jack was well practiced too, though Michael knew the word "family" was stronger than when Gavin or Ryan tossed it around in the car. "Oh honey, let me take your bag." She was moving forward but Ryan was grabbing it and Michael's first, going to go place them in rooms in the suite. "Oh nevermind, he's such a big help. We'll let you all get unpacked later. You must be really tired from all this commotion, let's have some dinner shall we?" She put her hand to Sylvia's back, going to pull her towards the dining room gently and starting raving about Geoff's cooking, to which the man was proudly puffing out his chest as he went to serve the burgers he had made. 

Michael made to follow after her but a tug on his shirt had him nearly screaming in surprise and he quickly whirled around to see Gavin there, staring at him with a serious nearly stoic expression. 

"Honey." Gavin began, the pet name rather stern in tone and he jerked his head back slightly. "We need to talk about a few things before we eat, okay?" He wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders, leading him to a bedroom that Ryan was just now exiting and they entered, locking the door behind them so as not to be disturbed. He let of the boy's shoulders making Michael stumble forward and plopped himself across the king sized bed with a low grunt. "Alright, so we can't just go on pretending we're together if you don't know shit about me and I don't know shit about you. So let's run through some basics, shall we?" Gavin smirked then, patting the spot beside him on the bed. "C'mere luv, come give your boyfriend some much needed attention." It was followed with a wink and Michael found himself groaning in slight annoyance as he obeyed. "Full name, age, where were you born, how long have you lived in Los Santos, your job." 

Michael gave his full name after a hesitant moment, stating her was twenty-eight, then took a moment to relax as he rubbed the back of his neck, "...born in New Jersey, moved here when we got evicted...about...six years ago...or so. I work for Ray...his vintage video game store." 

Gavin was nodding, sighing. "Right, I bloody knew that, slipped my damn mind. I'm Gavin, haven't got a last name so can't really bother with that. Twenty-seven, right close in age there. I was born in England, near Oxford. I'm a famous singer." He paused, watching Michael's face twist into some confusion. "...what?" 

"...that's a bit of an unbelievably occupation isn't it? I mean, I get you guys are rich and you kind of look the part...but I don't think Geoff really thought this out. You're not plastered everywhere are you?" He was interrupted by Gavin's laughter, staring at him more with a shocked expression. "What?! What are you fucking laughing about?!" He was blushing, growing frustrated as he felt unsure of himself. 

"Michael!" He felt weird whenever Gavin said his name. There was just something so weird about a near stranger saying it so casually. It was a weird tingling sensation in his chest, as though he didn't understand what the name meant even if it was his own. He heard Gavin repeat it through his laughter and his hands were balling into fists. 

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, DUMBASS!" Michael snapped, scowling and moving to stand back up. 

"I know Ray said you lived in a hole but I didn't think this much!" Gavin stood as well, reaching up to grasp Michael by the shoulders and snorted plainly. "...that part isn't a lie-" There was a knock at the door and Jack was calling into the room, sternly. 

"Booooys, we're having dinner. You can _play_ later." The word play had subtext to it and Michael quickly realized that he was locked in a bedroom with another man making a lot of noise and he was racing to the exit to wrench it open and stare at Jack with a look of pure embarrassment. She just chuckled as he raced past her and into the kitchen, quickly going to take his seat beside his mother to avoid any further thoughts creeping up on him. 

Gavin and Jack joined shortly and the novelty of a simple dinner with criminals was striking the boy as he stared around them. They didn't pray, he didn't expect them to honestly, but were quickly passing around dishes and calling out over the noise to see who wanted what. Everyone got a fair share of what was in front of them, and Michael could see his mother quickly falling into the spell of their charm. If only she knew what really lied underneath, she would probably be freaking out just as much as Michael had before. Geoff asked the boys how their day went and Jeremy was immediately going to answer before he cast a nervous glance at Sylvia and seemed to rephrase all of his thoughts. 

He took a deep breath, settled himself and then pointed with his fork at the Hispanic from across him. "Ray and I went out to the beach today." He started, looking to the older man for some sense of security and Geoff was smirking to himself. 

"Bit chilly for that, isn't it?" Sylvia noted in a soft voice, looking to the young man with concern. Michael was smiling now, knowing his mother too well and she'd probably be asking the criminal where his coat was and if he was bundled up properly. 

"Oh we go out there all the time, rain, shine, warm or cold." Jeremy smiled and it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders when the woman spoke to him. "Lot of room to play out there?" Ray was nodding, swallowing down his mouthful before he was adding onto it. Their conversation detailed them picking up trash to clean up the area and playing a game of Frisbee that Michael was certain was code words for something else. It was like they had this sense of communication down to a science. 

Sylvia smiled through it and before anyone else continued on about their activities, she was bringing up her own questions. "If you don't mind me asking..." She said with a wary glance between them. "I'd...rather like to get to know all of you better. Um...I know Geoff and Ryan's occupations but...what do the rest of you do for a living?" Her eyes trained on Gavin mostly but the young Englishman just smiled brightly back at her. 

"Mom runs a flower service." Ray piped up, laughing lightly to himself when Jack blushed at how quickly and easily the man had called her "mom". He shrugged his shoulders then, "I'm Michael's boss." Sylvia was nodding, having forgotten that quickly and smiled back at him. "Jeremy hasn't got a damn job, the bum." Jeremy nearly spit his beer all over the table, looking at Ray with a pout but the man was just laughing harder. 

"I'M TRYING TO FIND ONE!" He protested. 

"Tough economy. It took me forever to get my waitress job." Sylvia sighed and a heavy tone took over the table. "You would think in a city like Los Santos, no one would be picky about who they hire...but a woman like me...without any education..." She trailed off, looking to Michael who she knew had first-hand experience with her troubles. She forced a smile at him and he was swallowing the air in his throat quickly. "You'll find some, Jeremy. I'm sure of it." 

Geoff studied her for a moment, looking over at Jack slowly and the two exchanged a concerned glance. They nodded once, then excused themselves from the table, giving Ryan a look as well that seemed to be silent communication. As they headed down for the lower levels of the penthouse, Ray was calling after them in a loud voice, 

"WE DON'T NEED RYAN TO BABYSIT, YOU KNOW!" Laughter rang out between the four remaining criminals and the older bodyguard was rolling his eyes as he quickly spooned more vegetables on Ray's plate. "Oh gross-Ryan, that's not good for me! I need sugar. Sugar is what keeps me alive!"

"I'm sorry if I made things awkward-" 

"Nah, you're fine luv." Gavin interrupted, holding up his hand. "We're all one big family here. Don't matter what you bring to the table." He looked to the others and in unison they all chanted the same line. "As long as you show up for dinner."

Sylvia brightened, looking to Michael again and taking in his bewildered expression before she reached over to wrap an arm around his shoulders and draw him into a quick hug. They finished their meals with mild conversation regarding Sylvia's worst customers, who would get stuck doing the dishes, a show that Jeremy wanted to record and the discussion of evening video games. Michael was quick to note that the place was almost run like a daycare. They seemed to have set times when they did something, such as setting aside an hour for dinner and an hour for play. Gavin even made a comment about their bedtimes, something that really struck the young man as odd but he wasn't about to argue when he felt as though he was being held captive still. 

As they finished up their meals and put away the leftovers, Ryan was already starting on the dishes and Michael saw his mother gravitating towards helping him. He nervously stood by, watching over the two but they were laughing and smiling as she dried and he washed. He felt the feeling of alienation coming over him as Gavin, Ray, and Jeremy were quick to turn their attention towards the living room and hook up a GameCube to the tv. He stood there awkwardly, leaning against the kitchen archway with arms crossed over his chest, watching them and casting glances back towards his mother occasionally. He was there for about two minutes when Ray caught his eye and beckoned him over, waving a fourth controller. 

He pulled away slowly, choosing to sit the furthest from his fake boyfriend and the other young man, occupying Ray's space as he took up the controller and they started a game of Smash Bros. His attention drawn to the fighting and the movement of his hands had him relaxing, soon shouting cusses at the lot when they were activate a bomb and blow everyone up, including themselves. There was shoving, arguments that ended in a weirdly calm pillow fight and none of them even noticed when the others had come to watch the game on the couch. He heard his mother call that she was turning in early, looked up to wish her goodnight and once more realized where exactly they were at. 

He watched her head towards her new bedroom, his heart sinking lightly in his chest and he took a big gulp of air that didn't go unnoticed by those around him. Ray reached to touch his shoulder and Michael sighed, finally speaking what was on his mind. 

"...well, this is my life now." He said, his tone flat and void of any emotion. He looked to Ray, who smiled apologetically and he forced one back, "...guess I better do like I always did...and make the most of it." 

"That's the spirit." Geoff called from behind him and they dissolved into awkward laughter before a new round was started. 

Michael hesitated, before pausing the game and drawing all attention on him. He lowered his controller, steeled his heart and then looked the kingpin right in the eye as he spoke next, "...if you hurt my mother however, I will make this the worst decision you ever made." Geoff stared back at him, never breaking that eye contact even as a chill ran down the older man's spine. He nodded once, acknowledging the determination in Michael's voice. 

"A family protects itself, Michael. If your mother is ever hurt by a result of what I've done...I expect to wake up one night with a gun to my head."


	3. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things could always be worse, maybe. 
> 
> Warning: Dialog heavy

Michael had a lot to get used to over the next few days. The first one and arguably the worst of them all was the fact that he now had to share his bedroom. Geoff had explained that it didn't make a lick of sense in the modern day for two boyfriends living together to sleep in separate rooms and the boy understood that. What he didn't understand was why they couldn't at least get separate beds or even better, Gavin would let him sleep on the floor. The first night when they were ushered off to bed after game time was over, Gavin had followed him casually into his room and the minute he asked about it, the brit was laughing at him again. One argument with Geoff later and Michael was pulling spare blankets and pillows onto the floor beside the bed to prepare for the night. 

Gavin had watched him from the corner of the bed where he sat, snorting in fits of laughter again occasionally until he reached over and smacked Michael upside the head with a pillow. He ordered him up onto the bed, moving to pull a long body pillow from the closet nearby and draping it across the middle. He gestured to it, explaining how it would keep them separated at night and only after a chill of cold air blasted from the air conditioner on the floor did Michael finally give in and crawl into the warm bed.

He didn't dare take his clothes off for the first night, usually slept in his jeans as it was but now he was more embarrassed to have a man in the same room with him. That didn't stop Gavin it seems, who stripped down to his underwear in a matter of seconds. He got a glimpse at the lithe body, coated in chest hair and the tight silk boxer briefs that grasped his ass like their life depended on it. Michael had quickly pulled his own pillow over his face to hide and didn't remove it until he heard the other man slip under the covers. Gavin was out in a matter of seconds, light snoring escaping him while Michael laid there wide awake. At some point and time he couldn't take it anymore and slipped out of the bed to go see about using the bathroom briefly. 

He had to get used to the fact as well that it seemed Ryan was everywhere. The moment he exited the bedroom he was staring up into those icy blue eyes with a sense of instant dread. Ryan was leaning against the hallway wall, arms crossed over his chest that was still covered by a tight shirt but now had pajama pants loosely tied around his waist. When Michael saw him, jumped out of his skin and froze, the man just glared down at him coldly before finally speaking, 

"...it's two-thirty in the morning, Michael. You shouldn't be up and about. It's not healthy." The latter comment seemed to be meant to be a sort of joke but at this point, Michael wasn't so sure Ryan had a genuine sense of humor. "What are you doing?" 

"...I can't sleep...just...thought I'd use the bathroom." He decided to go with that plan of action despite the bodyguard being there and closed the bedroom door behind him, turning down in a direction he could've sworn the bathroom would be but Ryan pointed opposite. He nodded a thank-you, hurrying past the man and once inside the spotless large bathroom he was immediately washing his hands out of a nervous habit. He took a few extra minutes longer than normal, just to keep himself isolated from everyone and when he exited he was once again being startled by the looming tower of muscle. 

Ryan reached out, hand going to Michael's shoulder and the boy flinched at the touch as he was guided to the kitchen. He thought the worst, expecting to be threatened, attacked, anything but shoved into a chair and offered a mug of hot chocolate. He blinked at the cup, taking it after a moment and sighing slightly at the warmth in his palms. 

"...t-thank-you." He muttered but now his mind was screaming that it was surely poison. He lowered it to the table, staring at the brown liquid. "...sorry for bothering you?" He added, assuming he should try and emulate a puppy to avoid being murdered. The apology had the older man smiling in amusement as he poured three more cups of the drink and set them around the table before sitting down himself. Michael stared at the cups in question but all of that was soon answered by the low arguing voices coming up from the lower floors of the penthouse. Geoff and Jack emerged, lost in their discussion but making their way automatically to the kitchen and sitting down to take their respective drinks.

"-no, we're not doing it. I don't care how much you want to. I'm putting my foot down on this Geoff. The last time we brought Gavin to a museum, he got stuck in a stegosaurus rib cage and we never heard the end of it!" 

"He got out just fine!" 

"Yeah after he bruised his sides doing so!" Jack hissed, glaring at the man as she lifted her mug to her lips and then continued, jabbing a finger at him in accusation. "All because Ryan couldn't break the bones...and let's be honest here, there's no good vantage points in a building like that. We'd be better off doing a covert mission or hiring outside of the Fake AH. Why not Lindsay? She does amazing work when it comes to that sort of theft."

"We'd need Matt on this project too, Jack. Lindsay and him bicker all of the time. Have you heard the way she talks about him? I'd feel safer pairing up another two." Geoff sighed, leaning on his hand before glancing to the bodyguard who was just quietly sipping down his mug. "What do you think Ryan?" 

"I think we're discussing business at an inappropriate moment." 

"What makes you say that, is someone awake-" Jack paused, just now noticing the extra person sitting with them and looked to Michael with a surprised expression. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Michael! We didn't even see you sitting there." The boy didn't look up at her and she frowned, reaching to touch his shoulder. "What are you doing up? It's so early. You're going to get sick if you stay up like this. Do you need extra blankets?" 

Michael shook his head quickly, trying to make himself smaller in the chair as he still stared intensely at the drink in his grasp. 

"Gavin snoring keep you up?" 

"He does snore a lot, doesn't he? We should buy him some of those breathe right strips since he's rooming with Michael now." 

"You know, I actually heard those don't work." Geoff was interrupted by a cough from Ryan and he looked back to Michael now, frowning and biting his lower lip. "Sorry buddy, we don't mean to talk over you. Force of habit with the kids." He gestured at him with a free hand, grinning. "So what's on the agenda for today? You going out?" 

"...supposed to work for Ray today." Michael muttered after a moment, lowering his cup to the table and drumming fingers across it lightly. "...I still get to work for Ray right?" 

"Sure if you want to. At least with him, we'll always know where you're at. Gets you out of the house too, better than being cooped up in here. Starts to feel like fucking prison after a while." 

Jack snorted into her drink, quickly lowering it as she coughed. "Oh what does that make Ryan, the warden?" 

"And Gavin is his cell mate!" 

"And Ray and Jeremy are the two kids down the cell block he makes friends with trying to protect each other's asses?" 

"And we're the ass-beaters!" 

Both of them burst into laughter more, high-fiveing across the table before casually taking another sip of their drinks. Michael shuddered beside them, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Ryan who was now eyeing him suspiciously. After a few moments of silence, the bodyguard spoke, his voice low and steady compared to the other two adults near him. 

"Perhaps, you would be interested in leaving Ray's work early and joining Gavin and I on our trip to the Amphitheatre in the next town over? Your mother may join too." He added the latter statement with a smile, as though trying his damnedest to encourage Michael to say yes and watched the young man think it over. 

"What will you guys be doing?" 

"Nothing illegal." 

Michael really had to get used to the sense of dread that pooled into his subject each time he thought one of them was lying. He wound up feeling pressured to agree to it, nodding and finishing off his drink quickly to escape further conversations. He could feel the eyes on him as he slipped back into the bedroom and only sighed in relief once the door was closed behind him. 

He had to get used to how hard it was to sleep in a room when you knew there were criminals around you, how he kept waking up every thirty or so minutes when he heard the slightest louder than a snore noise and how at six am on the dot, Ray was up. Ray was noisier in the morning than any of the other adults in the penthouse though the room did a pretty good job of trying to muffle it. He only knew for certain who it was because Gavin was rolling over, checking the clock on the bed stand and grumbling his complaints about how loud his friend was. 

"You awake Michael?" 

"...sadly." Came the groaned reply, the freckle faced man rolling onto his back to glare up at the ceiling with such intensity he might burn a hole through it. He saw the brit sit up in the corner of his eye, stretch and go to retrieve clothing from the nearby closet. Michael took this as his cue to get dressed as well, pulling free the clothes from his suitcase and silently trudging into them. He felt eyes on him once more and tried to hide his bright red blushing face when he remembered Gavin could easily watch him get dressed. He glanced over his shoulder, catching the gaze of the young man and shot him a glare to end all. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" 

"My hot boyfriend." Came the reply, sliding off that silver tongue like he had it practiced to an art and slowly Gavin pulled away from the closet, closing the distance between them. He had Michael backing up, pinned against the wall behind him as his hands reached out for either side of him. He touched his shoulders briefly before resting on the white trimmed wall beside him and smirked. "...want a quickie before we leave the room? No one will mind if we keep quiet enough." 

Michael stared at him, that blush never once leaving his face before he shook his head in a furious answer. "What the actual fuck-no of course I don't! I don't like you like that-I hardly know anything about you! What the fuck are you on-get away from me before I kick your goddamn balls to hell and back!" His flurry of cussing just seemed to make the brit laugh, though the man clearly relaxed and leaned back to give Michael plenty of room to escape. 

"Alright, calm down luv. Just a question. If you're not into that, I'm not going to force you or anything. Figured it'd just leave some of the tension, y'know? Though my hands are itching to do something now..." He grinned, wickedly and Michael's blood ran cold in a matter of seconds. The Jersey boy was instantly recalling a comment Jeremy had mentioned about Gavin being a serial killer and he was now frozen in place, staring up at those green eyes that just seemed to flicker with hatred. Gavin's voice dropped an octave, deeper and raspier as he held up the one hand not blocking Michael's exit. He flexed his fingers, cracking a few of the knuckles. "Know what I'm going to do with that hand?" 

Michael literally screamed when Gavin suddenly tickled him, expecting to be strangled or stabbed that the rush of the "attack" had nearly made him faint. He was squirming in seconds, letting out loud yells at the brit who just bellowed out in manic laughter at his plight. When the young man finally broke free of the onslaught, he was tripping over his discarded pants and toppling forward onto the floor, just to be followed with more tickling. He was pinned, straddled on his waist from behind and Gavin let loose an animal like yell before continuing the attack. 

A click echoed throughout the room, causing both men to silence immediately and glance up at the cause. Ryan had opened the door to inspect the commotion and now stared down at them from the doorway. Underneath him, staring with the near same amused expression was Ray, all decked out with his hoodie and beanie to leave but staying to see the result of the noise too. 

"Kinky." He said as he tilted his head at the two and Michael took advantage of the interruption to gain the upper hand and knock his "boyfriend" off quickly. 

He stood, dusting himself off before advancing suddenly on the fallen brit. It was a bluff, making Gavin squeal in alarm before he backed off and flipped the man the bird. He grabbed his own jacket, storming off to push past the two men in the door but Ray was grinning back at him. "Now now princess, don't fight with your prince. You won't get laid like that. Kiss and make up." Michael rolled his eyes, shoving at his boss to get through and ducked under Ryan as he made his way to the kitchen. 

He had to get used to contradictions. 

Like how Ray offered to drive him to work today instead of him walking or taking the bus there from the penthouse. At first, he had just nodded and went along with it. Gathering up his things, getting a small portion of the huge breakfast laid out for everyone to eat as they got up. He thanked Ryan for the meal and trudged down to the parking garage below all of the apartments. He boarded into the brown mini cooper and buckled in before something suddenly struck him as odd. 

Ray had told him numerous times that he didn't have a driver's license. He knew that the man walked a lot of places and so now he was staring at the young man beside him with an expression of incredulous confusion. He didn't say anything however, watching Ray pull out of the space and soon they were on the road heading out of town. Music was at least playing, in comparison to Ryan's looming silence and he instead tried to focus on the lyrics. He hadn't heard this song before, not that that was much of an accomplishment considering his past history with things. 

He found himself tapping his foot to the beat, the pop song catching him before he could manage to fight it. Ray glanced over at him, smirked, and soon the Hispanic was belting out loudly to the tune in an off-key way. It startled Michael and the young man was staring in shock as the singing kept going without skipping a single word. Soon nervous laughter escaped him and he was catching enough of the chorus to awkwardly sing along. Michael had a better singing voice than Ray, that was for sure and the two wouldn't harmonize at any point. 

_-it was like we're trapped in a vortex, spinning till we're dragged down._  
_The black hole of my past self._  
_I try to escape and show you, who exactly I am but there's a darkness creeping over me._  
_You're the light at the end of the tunnel and you're the path I need to take to find who I want to be._

"THE ME I WANT TO BE!" Ray shouted at the end, slamming his hands against the wheel with a loud laugh and he watched Michael dissolve into giggles. He reached forward to turn down the music, chuckling to himself. "See? Not so bad right? You're so fucking tense Michael. I know you, you're not like this." He was pulling out onto the beach, something that had his friend now tensing again and he frowned. "Whoa, chill. Just picking Jeremy up. Er...speaking of, you might want to get into the backseat." They pulled to a stop just in the nearby parking lot-the light fading in from the dawning sun casting an eerie misted shadow over the sand. Ray leaned back, glancing between the nearby shore and Michael who was steadily moving to switch seats. 

Jeremy did emerge, glancing around nervously as he stepped out of a changing station and made his way towards the car. He climbed into the passenger side, looked out the window as he rolled it down and then buckled up before he greeted the two other men. 

"He-yo!" He waved briefly, grinning back at Michael and then nudged Ray. "No one. So we're good to go. You taking Michael to work?" 

"Yes. Figure I at least owe him a few rides so he doesn't have to walk or take that nasty ass bus anymore." Jeremy was laughing, leaning somewhat out of the window now as the car started moving again. 

"So Michael," The lad began after a moment, glancing in the side mirror at the freckled face. "You going to keep working for Ray?" He noted the confusion on the young man's face and quickly added, "Cause Geoff would surely support you, I mean. You could quit at any time. Hell, Ray doesn't even need his job. He hardly works it anyways." 

"You're telling me..." Michael grumbled and the two others were laughing again. 

"Hey! That's what I hired you for!" 

"Dude! You don't even work during inventory! I don't even know if half of your shit is there because I have nothing that tells me what should be there! You're normally napping!" 

Ray snorted hard, pulling out onto the highway to start making his way towards the outskirts. "You're just jealous because I haven't promoted you to the next position. Supervisors get nap times, after all." He glanced in the rear view mirror suddenly and frowned, muttering a cuss as he sighed heavily. "Great, there's a cop tailing us. Guess we looked suspicious. Fucker is probably going to do a fake tail light pullover." He looked to Jeremy and the two nodded, before he looked back at Michael. "You know sign language?" 

The Jersey boy was cringing, glancing back at the cop through tinted windows and nodded shortly. "...the basics of the letters, why?" 

"Great! You're deaf then. You can only communicate with sign language, got that?" 

"Wait-what?!" 

"Just do as I say-" He was interrupted by the siren and Ray groaned loudly, moving to pull over onto the side of the road. The cop car was sliding in behind them, a uniformed officer getting out after a moment and Ray visibly rolled his eyes. He recognized the man clearly and Michael could feel his dread creeping up on him once more. Jeremy gave him a quick smile however and the boy frowned back at him. 

Just as the officer got up to the driver's side, Ray was now playing light latino music. Having switched the track and was bouncing slightly in his seat before he rolled his window down. He beamed up at the officer, the next few words coming out of his mouth in nothing but Spanish. The officer looked visibly unnerved and then sighed loudly. 

"Not you again..." He muttered in English, turning on his flashlight and peeking into the car at Jeremy and Michael. "We've talked about this kid, you can't be out on the road without a license. I don't care how they do it in Mexico or whatever. Did you get it since then?" He waited, Ray replying with a confused sentence in Spanish once more. Jeremy was leaning over then, calling out in Spanish as well though it was clear he wasn't as fluent as Ray was. "Yeah Yeah, you too. license!" The officer was pulling out his own as an example. "Li-cence! Do you have this yet?" 

Ray squinted at the example, then beamed and nodded quickly, ranting off in his supposed native language as he surfed through the glove department. He produced a passport at first, offering it out to the officer who stared at it in mild confusion before sighing tiredly. 

"...close. Very close." He took hold of the passport, briefly looking it over and shook his head slowly. "No!" He said sternly next, and Michael had to admit, Ray was an excellent actor. He couldn't believe how well his face mimicked someone who was shocked and hurt by failure. The flashlight was quickly turned on Michael however and the officer was addressing him instead. "You! Do you speak English?" 

With the spotlight on the young man he was flinching back, squinting against it and almost shook his head but remembered quickly that he was supposed to be pretending that he was deaf. He needed to obey Ray. What did he fear more? The crew coming to do his family harm or going to jail? Jeremy was his hero momentarily however as the young man quickly reached back and tapped his arm, starting to do a flurry of hand signs that Michael didn't recognize. The officer glanced between them and groaned again, hand rubbing at his forehead now in exasperation. 

"Of course he's deaf. Of course." 

Ray was spouting off more Spanish, gesturing between the passport and the license in a sea of confusion and slowly the officer handed back the form of ID. 

"Look kid, this is the last time I'm going to let you off with a warning. I know," He paused, holding his hand up. "You don't understand. I need to fucking take that damn Spanish class my boss keeps offering. Got too many of you little shits roaming around here." He heaved a long sigh, his shoulders slumping and the officer had an expression that Michael could recognize. His mother often had it. A look of pity, a look of caring but as though he was trying to fight it because he knew he had to be an adult. He smiled after a moment, though it was brief and he held up his license again. "Listen to me." He snapped his fingers to get Ray's attention. "license! license! license! You get one of these, things between us will be good. Okay? ...well for the most part. You're a good driver. You just need one of these and you'll be really good." He shook the example one last time. "license!" 

He tucked it away, ignoring Ray's continuation of babbling and patted the roof of the car with one hand before he turned back to his vehicle. The officer was pulling away before Ray even started up his car again and the three young men watched the black and white blur speed past. A moment of silence and suddenly Jeremy was bursting into laughter. 

"Officer Burnie is seriously becoming my favorite guy to mess with, I swear!" 

"license!" Ray repeated, reaching for the keys as he rolled up his window. "What is this thing? A license! Ha! Me no good at this English shit!" He chuckled loudly, moving to pull back onto the road. "God, though I am thankful for him. He's the nicest, dumbest cop on the planet. Needs to get out of this goddamn city before it ruins him." 

Michael stared at the two as they continued to mimic the officer, interrupting with Spanish outbursts and laughing together. "...he didn't even ask for Jeremy and mine's ID's." He muttered, glancing back over his shoulder to where they had come from.

"He never does. He's nice like that. Never does anything like a bullshit cop. He's my buddy." Ray nodded, finding his exit to turn off and switching his tracks back to the pop music he was listening to before. "He likes kids or whatever. He's screwed over Geoff a few times though." He paused, hummed in thought and then grinned back at his friend. "See, we can be friends with cops too!" 

"That's not comforting at all, Ray." 

"Hey, I'm trying! I can't make it nicer in one day...maybe tonight will make you feel better." 

"Oh yeah the show!" Jeremy was piping up, clapping his hands together in a giddy way. "I'm excited for this one-they got a new pyrotechnics guy!" 

"Hell yes, and we get to see Dan. Man, I haven't seen him in forever!" 

Michael sighed heavily as he leaned back in the seat, hands moving to clutch lightly at his seat belt and he turned his gaze out the window instead. The drive felt like it was taking longer than his walking would. As though it was hours before they were pulling up to the barn and Ray was wishing him well, telling him he'd see him later at noon. He trudged through the front door and closed it behind him as he gazed around the shop. It looked normal but it felt heavier, like there was a thick storm looming over the building outside.  
He groaned as he pulled himself forward to start his chores for the day. He focused entirely on the task of cleaning, grabbing the mop and starting on a corner of the tiled floor in the room. He questioned how his mother was doing, if she felt comfortable in the house while she woke up and if the men were treating her okay. He was partially certain Jack wouldn't dare even upset her but it was still on the back of his mind as he worked. He thought about his future, wondering if he was going to be stuck in the same spot for the rest of his life...working for Ray, living with criminals, "dating" a man he didn't know anything about. He wondered if he'd be forced to marry Gavin, if one day the police would come bursting through the front door with guns out and if he'd wind up with a bullet hole while they arrested him. Arrested him for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

He wondered if this was just a show...if one night while he was asleep there would be a gun to his forehead and he'd never wake up. If his mother was already dead...

Ray found him hours later, curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, sobbing his eyes out and in a daze from a heavy panic attack. The mop bucket had been overturned and the floor was soaked through and bubbling from the mess. The mop had long been discarded and there was hardly any progress on the cleanliness. Michael didn't look up until he felt a cold glass tap against his arm and he reached quietly for the beer, going to shakily bring it to his lips to sip. 

"It'll be alright, Michael. Promise." 

"HOW THE FUCK-" The young man blurted out, glaring at Ray beside him but choked on his own sob and drink, coughing and earning a pat on the back. "How the fuck can you say that?!" He started again when he regained his composure. "I was living a shitty life! But it was a normal life! No fake boyfriends, no criminals! No lying to my mother! For fuck's sake, I was so content just to live...this...job until I got something better...until I could make our lives better and you assholes ruined it all!"

Ray cringed but there was a note of hurt on his face as he held his hands up."Hey!" He interrupted the rant and let Michael drink again. "You're assuming shit about us before getting to know us-what have you seen about me that has changed?!" 

He waited and no answer came, to which he smirked and nodded slowly. "We're trying to keep you directly out of this! So far, you only saw Ryan in a security tape and me banged up! No big deal right?! And look! You're living in a penthouse with your mother, you still have a job and you don't have to worry about electricity bills or plumbing! Or rent!"

"How can you look at this in such a positive light?!" 

"...because I used to be a lot worse off than you." Ray sighed, leaning back against the wall as he sat beside Michael and gestured out at the store around them. "...I didn't have this. This...was my dream job you know?" He bit his lower lip as he thought about his words carefully and sighed as he drew the beanie off his head to run his hand through his short hair. "...I didn't have a dad either. Mom tried really hard...but she couldn't do it. She couldn't make it. She snapped, Michael. Your mom is really strong for how long she's made it...my mother couldn't be that strong." He groaned, rubbing at his face now. "...she got carted away to some facility, I don't even fucking know...I got sent to live with my aunt and uncle. And let's just say, no one wants a ratty Hispanic kid showing up on their doorstep in a fancy ass white neighborhood." 

He looked over at Michael, smiled and nudged his shoulder gently. "...I wanted to escape. I wanted to make my life better. Sure, I had a roof over my head and food on my plate but...I didn't have anyone who gave a real damn about me. I started doing stupid shit, stealing mostly...just trying to grab someone's attention and maybe have a few things that I earned myself. Not shoved at me and told I had to like it. Mostly video games." He let out a low dark chuckle. "Because what's a better way to escape than to play someone else's life, you know? Then it was clothes...something that said I could be myself and escape too...and then it was food because...I reached a certain age and my aunt and uncle stopped caring about how they treated me. One night I stole a burger from a diner and the owner chased me out into a back alley, told me I had to pay for what I stole. I gave him the only money I had, told him I'd wash his dishes. He wasn't talking about the money." He glanced down at his hands, splaying out his fingers and closing them slowly into a tight fist. 

"I didn't have anywhere to go that night. Door was locked...it was cold and no one was going to help a bloody and clearly troubled teenager like me in that city. So I hitched a ride on some guy's truck and never looked back." 

"...how'd you wind up here?" 

"Los Santos? Man, I don't even fucking know! I got here and people just didn't care if I stole from them as long as I didn't steal from the wrong people! They tossed money at me just because I looked sad! I could sit on a corner for a few days and starve but some rich asshole would drive buy and toss the last bit of cash he had on him at me and tell me to take a shower!" Ray was laughing now, though it was strained, like he was forcing it all out. 

"I mean..." Michael hesitated, lowering his bottle. "...how did you wind up working with them?" He tilted his head towards the door, hoping Ray got the picture. 

"...I stole from the wrong guy, hell maybe the right guy...! Asked for an autograph from this big shot music guy in town and while he got close enough, I picked his wallet from him. Lots of goddamn cash in that wallet, almost got away with it...but his bodyguard grabbed me and hauled my ass into his trailer and threatened to break my neck. I broke down..." The young man shook his head in shame, hand covering his mouth momentarily. "I just...everything came catching up with me and I cried like a baby, begged for my life and told him I just wanted to eat that night. Next thing I knew...I'm eating a fucking steak in a five star restaurant and getting a hot shower for the first time in a week! I got some asshole in a suit telling me he's going to take care of me and I just...I didn't even question it. Who the fuck questions anything like that when you hit rock bottom?!" He threw his hands up in the air. "...I didn't even have to do any of his dirty work...but...I started to feel like I owed him everything and fuck, here I am!" He sighed and lowered his hands, staring at the nearby shelf as he rested his head back against the wall. "...I got my dream, Michael. I got a shop, a home, food, showers, everything I ever dreamed of...people who give a damn about me...does it really matter how I got there? Does it really matter what I do to keep it?" 

Ray looked to the Jersey boy as he finished, frowning now and reaching to rub his shoulder slightly. "Just...if you could do that for your mother...would you do anything...even if you knew it was wrong?"


	4. Keep Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A small bit of a songfic in this chapter.
> 
> Another one written on a bus, pardon the mistakes.

"You're going to need to change." 

Michael stared at the man like he was crazy, though it was a dull expression compared to his usual vibrant personality. The conversation Ray and him had had today was weighing on his mind and it was evident in how sluggish he had been when he got back "home". His mother was there to greet him, concern on her face and she pulled him into a hug almost immediately. When asked what was wrong, he merely answered that it had been busy at the game shop and Ray backed him up in the lie. He had spent the rest of the night waiting on the couch, staring aimlessly at the tv and barely answering anyone who talked to him. 

Sylvia was looking fine at least, happy though she still had her doubts about all of them living together. Jack seemed to have spent the day showing her how to arrange flowers somewhat and the woman was glad to distract her son with the little bit of knowledge she gained. Michael managed to smile when she smiled and that seemed to break the tense air. Ryan called when they were about to leave and this is how Michael now ended up frozen in place near the doorway. 

He glanced down at his jeans and t-shirt, tilted his head back up to look between the gazes and everyone shared a frown. 

"...why, what's wrong with this?" 

"We said you should dress like you're going to a party Michael. You're going to really stand out like a sore thumb in that. You're still young, your mother looks appropriate enough." Jack was explaining, gesturing to Sylvia who did look rather nice. Like she expected to go out and have drinks after whatever it was that they were doing. 

"These are my party clothes." Michael insisted and it was Geoff who let out the loud feminine gasp at his words. When he looked to the man, who was oddly no longer sporting a suit but a graphic tee and jeans as well, his tattoos visible all over his arms, he felt suddenly very small in comparison. "What?! What's wrong with this?!" 

"I assume you'll fix that. We're running a bit late as it is." Ryan began, patting the older man on the shoulder before he ushered Gavin out of the penthouse and the two other younger men were following after. Jack and Geoff shared a glance before the two looked between Michael and his mother. 

"I guess we're going shopping before we do this. Alright you two, to the car!" 

 

"Pick anything you guys want. Our treat." Geoff said as they entered the store and Michael nearly choked on his own spit as he stared at his surroundings. Wall to wall white marble, fancy carpets, seating for those not shopping. Everything had a display, there was satin, silks, gold watches. This was a store he had only heard about, never seen. Where designers sold their work and people with a six figure paycheck dropped a couple hundred dollars on shoes. He heard his mother gasp beside him and he watched as the two ahead of them just marched casually in through the displays. 

They stood out against the type of people you'd expect to see in here. Geoff's lack of a suit even more evident now than ever and Jack's own dancer style of clothing making her seem younger and less experienced. They chatted noisily, loud and rude for any other patrons but they didn't seem to have a care in the world as they browsed the selection. 

"We couldn't possibly..." Sylvia began, moving to follow after them with a nervous fidget. "This is too much! Perhaps we would be better off at a local consignment store!" 

"Gavin would ring my neck if I took you there!" 

Michael frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he trudged after them. Why would Gavin care about the price of his clothing? He shook his head, glancing briefly at a set of fancy watches and looked them over. Their price tag was mostly what he was staring at, biting his tongue as he counted the zeroes. Jack pulled away from the other two, walking over to join him and glanced briefly at the accessories before she smiled at Michael.

"See one you like?" 

"Not at those prices, no. I could buy a car with that." 

"...not a very good car." Jack chuckled, then placed both hands on his shoulders, as she gently guided him towards a desk nearby. "I imagine this makes you uncomfortable, so here...why don't you make friends with our friend here before you make a decision. Should make things easier on you." She patted his shoulder as she let go, waving as she walked away and Michael frowned after her. 

The young lady behind the counter looked up however, smiling brightly in his direction as she stepped away from her computer. He had to admit, she was rather pretty...and her hair really caught him off guard. Bright red and yellow, some parts of it with pink highlights. He didn't think a store like this would hire someone with that kind of hair color. She leaned across the marble, crossed her arms in front of her name tag that he didn't have time to read and winked. 

"Sup." She greeted and he just shyly waved a free hand back at her. She tapped her fingers against her elbows before she was gesturing at the three adults now in conversation. "Let me guess...you recently got adopted by Jack and Geoff and you're from a simpler life and all of the price tags here look like they're more suited for royalty than you." He nodded, a bit surprised that she read him like a book and she chuckled. " Yeah, I was working here when Ray and Jeremy got that treatment too." She pushed the barrier up and walked out, a casual stride that seemed just as out of place as her hair. "Best to start off small." 

She walked over towards a rack of clothing, beckoning him to follow and gestured out to them. "My friend, the clearance rack! Oh yeah, can get some sweet shit here on a budget and not feel bad about yourself! Go home with a swanky new shirt and when your mom cries 'oh god how much did you spend on that?!' you can shoot finger guns at her and proudly say it was seventy-five percent off!" She laughed, a loud music filled joyous laughter that had Michael chuckling too. "Or in this case, you can buy all you want and not feel so bad when Geoff rings it up!" 

She went to start surfing through the rack for him, pausing to hold up a cat printed shirt that looked like it was dumped off here by accident. "Here we go, this speaks to me. It says you really know how to get the pussy, am I right?" Her use of the term had Michael cracking up laughing, reaching to push the shirt back away from him. 

"I am not wearing a cat shirt!"

"Damn, no one wants this cat shirt! It's a cute kitty!" 

"Why don't you buy it then?" 

"I already have one, duh." She smiled at him, before placing it back. Just as she continued, she saw Michael start to follow her direction and look through the racks too. An action that made her beam with pride. She knew what she was doing. "Okay so obviously you guys are going to the show tonight...or Geoff was drunk when he got dressed today...so...here!" She pulled a brown leather jacket from the rack next, holding it up against his chest and he blinked at her over the hanger. "Hell yeah! That looks nice on you!" 

"I'll look like a reject biker." 

"Welcome to Los Santos." She was moving to add to the jacket, going through the rack until she got enough clothing for a full outfit and shoved them in his grasp, gesturing to the dressing room. "Here, try it on, I'll go grab some other stuff." He was ushered forward and shut into the small space, blinking down at the pile in his arms before he was slowly setting them down nearby. 

"Michael honey?" Michael paused when he heard his name, his mother in the room over and he smiled slightly.

"Yeah mom?" 

"Just checking. Jack shoved me in here with clothes too." 

"Hey you need a dress!" Jack called through the walls and Sylvia was chuckling awkwardly. 

"Yeah and we need to hurry it up. Got a text from Ryan, we got maybe an hour and a half before the thing starts." Geoff added on, the two sounding to be sitting out there waiting.

Michael sighed audibly, going to pull on the clothes a bit faster and he was soon reaching for the door handle to step out and show how he was dressed. He adjusted the jacket on his shoulders, shuffling awkwardly in the pants. The woman had handed him three pairs, unsure of his size and only one had fit remotely, though he'd probably feel better with a belt on regardless. 

When he stepped out, he was met with low appreciative hums and Geoff was clapping his hands giddily with a chuckle. 

"Oh shit dude, that looks much better on you. You look ten times younger too." Just as the young man was about to add his own two cents, the shop keeper was back and placing a pair of sunglasses on his head. Michael blinked at her, blushing slightly as she smiled back at him and Geoff was pointing at him excitedly. "YES! That's perfect, Lindsay! You genius!" 

"...you're Lindsay?" Was all Michael could manage, his face tinting in a light blush. 

"The one and only baby!" She was laughing, patting his shoulder and Michael once again felt as though someone had to clue him in as to why everyone around here was so touchy. His mother was stepping out of her dressing room, a black dress that seemed to compliment her appearance perfectly. She blushed when all eyes turned to her, hands going up along her chest to somewhat hide it. 

She glanced at her son, blinking in surprise as he stared at her dumbfounded. "Oh Michael, you look so handsome! Geoff was right, you do look younger!" 

Geoff was jumping to his feet, grunting with the movement and laughing as he clasped both of them on the shoulder. He boasted about his talents, ignoring the disbelieving glance from Michael as he told Lindsay to ring up the totals and Sylvia to change back. They wound up tucking Michael's old clothes in the trunk of the sports car and carefully placing the new dress bag over it. They wished Lindsay well and she waved to them as they pulled back out onto the road towards the Amphitheatre again. Jack kept conversations with Sylvia going, asking her about her hearing and if she had ever gone to a show like this before. Michael leaned back in his seat, not paying attention as he played with the lip of the leather's pocket. He tucked his hands inside of them, feeling a paper in one and he drew it out in curiosity. 

A number hastily scribbled inside of it, Lindsay's name beside it and he smiled to himself as he tucked it back safely inside. Now he just needed a cell phone. 

They pulled into the field filled with cars, the dirt roped off with bright orange tape to tell people where the parking began. Two men were guiding those who drove in, pointing to empty spaces while buses unloaded in the front of the arena. People were being checked by muscled men and women at the doorways, reading tickets before they ripped off the stubs and let them in. A group without tickets stood on top of a bus parked off the side, high enough just to see over the bandstands surrounding the stage. Voices were loud as people tried to talk over each other, the roar of crowd audible through the walls surrounding them. 

Geoff was waving at a pair of guards by a back entrance, a woman chuckling as she beckoned the group over. They slipped through the backstage, walking calmly towards the front of the theatre where box seating sat for primary guests. Ray and Jeremy were there to greet them, laughing as they stood and Ray was tossing popcorn at the ground near them. A seagull was picking at the snack eagerly and it didn't even fly away when the others joined them. 

Ray complimented Michael on his jacket as he offered the seat beside them and they settled in with a man nearby offering them snacks of their choosing for the time being. It was a weird mix of a county fair concert and a sport's event rolled into one, with five star treatment for the crew in the box and anything goes for those outside of it. 

"Oh this is exciting!" Sylvia called out, though she quickly realized she could be heard inside of the box much easier than outside. "I was hoping to be able to see Gavin sing." Michael paused mid bite of a piece of popcorn, glancing back towards the stage and he swallowed hard. He just now realized that the british man was indeed missing, as was Ryan, and he looked around the box to double check. 

Ray was laughing at his expression, nudging him hard as he tossed another piece of popcorn and whispering low enough that Sylvia wouldn't hear. "Did you two talk about this?! You seriously didn't know you were coming here to watch your _boyfriend sing_?!" 

"I thought that was just a cover up!" 

"You're a fucking idiot, Michael! You lived under a rock for way too long!"

"Cut me some slack Ray! Would you believe Gavin could sing after hearing him talk!?" Now that really had Ray laughing, to the point that he had to cover his mouth to keep from spitting popcorn everywhere.

A young woman was coming on stage and the crowd was dying down. She was dressed in a lab coat, tight over her chest but splaying out around her legs and her shoes were sparkling with each step she took. She pranced to the front of the stage, clapped her hands together and a microphone seemingly appeared in her grasp. She called out over the stadium, her voice ringing out cheerfully, "GOOD EVENING EVERYBODY!" Cheering roared back like a wave crashing over the box and she laughed brightly. "Well I see everyone is filled with energy, that's good! We're hoping to keep you going till you pass out!" She put one hand on her hip, tilting her head back as she continued. "It's a full show, Gavin and Dan's favorite place to be! You hear that? You guys are their favorites! I can't imagine why!" She teased the last part and the crowd roared again. "Oh now I remember!" 

The lights dimmed, save for the back lighting and smoke began to billow off the stage, an air compressor keeping it off those who were sitting in the box. The young lady called out again, riling up the crowd ten fold as she introduced the two young men properly, welcoming them on the stage as there was a flash of what appeared to be fireworks. The first one onto the stage was older in appearance than Gavin, tanner skin as though he had been out in the sun far longer than most men his age. He had short dark brown hair, a gruff start of a bear and mustache similar to how Ray kept his trimmed. He had muscle, a daunting figure in height and brawn with a near hidden microphone by his lips. Gavin was soon following him out, both wearing what almost appeared as a silver-ish white decorative trench coat. Though Gavin's appeared far more in tact compared to the shredded like fabric of the other's. They both reached for the young woman's hands, helping her down off the stage and then they turned to face the crowd and bowed in unison. 

Michael knew his jaw was hitting the ground as the music started up and they began to sing. Dan as he was called, had a lower voice than Gavin's own, though their accents matched perfectly. He was like an echo to Gavin's voice that was light, cheery, but able to hit high notes Michael forgot had even existed. He wasn't even able to catch the lyrics until Ray nudged him once more out of his stunned pose. The gang in the box was up and moving, cheering as they danced slightly together and no member of the crew took their eyes off Gavin. Michael found himself tapping to the beat with the music once more, hands and feet moving before he realized what was going on and he finally caught wind of the words being belted into the microphones. 

It was the song he had heard in Ray's car. The realization had him starting to laugh, if not for the sheer awkwardness of the reality. He wasn't just rooming with a gang in Los Santos. He wasn't just playing pretend boyfriend with a random guy who may be a serial killer. He was playing pretend with the lead of a boy band. He was "dating" a famous pop star. 

Two songs later and they were given an intermission, with Michael now lost in the sound of it all. He had fallen back into his seat, laughing with excitement as it washed over him and he was snagging the last bit of popcorn from Ray's bag despite the younger man's protests. 

"That was amazing!" Sylvia was saying and Geoff was cheering loudly from where he sat, feet propped up on the chair in front of him. 

"That's our boy!"

Michael cast a glance over the crowd in the box with him, watching them smile and laugh. He looked back to the stage before them, tongue fiddling with the last kernal in his mouth. He was beginning to think, how normal these guys actually were. Aside from odd conversations at way too early in the morning, questionable amounts of income, and mild suspicious behavior, from what he had seen from them, they were a family. A simple, odd, but somewhat normal family. Maybe he had been overreacting all this time. People were people, with their faults and all and who was he to judge them based solely on their actions. He glanced down at the bag in his lap, barely hearing anything over Ray and Jeremy's excited babbling now. He thought back on Ray's words and glanced to his mother briefly. 

Ray was right. Michael would do anything for her...even if he didn't agree with it. 

Sylvia looked back at him, a moment of concern flashing over her features and she called out to him over the others. He couldn't really hear her but he could read her lips, knowing all too well that she was asking if he was okay. He smiled back at her, raising the bag of popcorn briefly. He muttered about how he was doing fine and she smiled when she caught his own. They didn't get a chance to add onto their discussion as the intermission concluded and that girl was back on stage, gathering hype for the returning stars. She said something about a "meet the fan session" and the cheers just seemed to shake the very ground itself. 

Gavin and Dan were returning, throwing their hands in the air and Michael had to choke back his laughter when a girl screamed over the roar asking Dan to have her babies. Dan laughed it off, waved to her and said into his microphone 'maybe later' which just had the girl screaming louder. Two more songs and Michael was up on his feet again, moving along with the two lads beside him. Ray was belting out the words in his off-key voice, Jeremy laughing too hard at his antics to even try and follow along. At some point, Gavin had moved close to the front of the stage and winked in their direction though it could've been easily mistaken as directed towards the general crowd. 

A light show began at the end of the second song, fireworks blazing into the night sky as the lights tuned upward and began to flash along to the music playing dully in the background. It started off strong and loud, giving the two singers a break as their crew rearranged the stage and tapered off into a slow soft melody when they were ready. It was impressive to watch, clearly a lot of money going into whoever they hired for it and once the song stopped, there was a stool in front of a standing microphone on the stage. Gavin was parting from Dan, slow to walk up to it and then clasped both hands across it to lean somewhat on. 

"Hello luvs." He said, putting emphasis on his accent that made him sound even more ridiculous and Ray snorted so loudly beside Michael that Geoff reached over to make sure he was okay. "Anyone who has ever been to one of our shows before, knows what happens at the end...but I figure, I ought to tell you new guests." His expression turned serious, almost grave and the sheer emotion coming from it had Michael's heart sinking. "...we close out every show with one song. It's never going to change. I want this to be the song everyone remembers going home. So...if everyone could quiet down. Even the young lady who wants Dan's kids." A bit of laughter rang out and he smiled briefly. "...grab a loved one and just listen for a bit." He sat back on the stool, Dan now moving to sit at a grand piano that was placed behind him. 

As the music started up it was clear to everyone that this song wasn't going to be upbeat. Nothing close to the myriad of happy and inspiring works used before it and instead, somber. It held a heavy tone to it, even before Gavin began to sing. Michael saw Geoff and Jack move closer out of the corner of his eye, watched them clutch tight to each other's arms. Ray was sinking back into his seat, hand going over his lips and Jeremy was folding his hands together as he leaned forward. 

Michael kept his gaze on Gavin instead, his mouth popped open slightly in disbelief as the same man who had asked him for sex and tickled him this morning...now looked ready to break down into tears. 

_"The news came just the other day,_  
_there wasn't a dry eye in the house._  
_Said you were gone, weren't coming back,_  
_and all I could think to do was walk away._  
_I cried for hours and hours..._  
_just wishing it was me instead..._  
_you left so much behind, so many people,_  
_and yet here I am today..._  
_I wanted to turn back time, to change all I could._  
_I wished I was a god, I wished I was stronger for you._  
_For you._  
_I tried to hide, all my tears._  
_Tried to fake a smile to my peers._  
_I tried to laugh, I tried to dance,_  
_I gave everyone a second chance._  
_But times got worse and it wore on..._  
_I couldn't keep this mask for long..._  
_I broke down and I screamed, cried out your name,_  
_I just wanted to hear your voice again..._  
_and I did..._  
_and it said,_  
_Keep Moving Forward, don't look back._  
_Sure, life is hard and it can be sad._  
_You're free to cry and you're free to laugh,_  
_but don't go living in the past._  
_There's a future still out there for you,_  
_it's just out of reach._  
_You can run till your legs give out,_  
_don't be afraid to take a break._  
_But please get back up again, if not for you...!_  
_Just for me..._  
_Just for me, please..._  
_Keep Moving Forward."_

 

It wasn't a full length song, it didn't need to be. The words, the words that had everyone dead quiet were just enough. Michael could hear a few people sniffling, not even sure if it was himself because he was too focused on Gavin's face. The way he bowed his head against the microphone at the end of it and bit his lower lip. He could see how it was taking all of the young man's strength not to cry.How he shook when he pulled away, smiled at the crowd though it was clearly forced and called out once more. 

"Every single one of you out there, is amazing. In your own way. I know it sounds cheesy, but don't ever forget that. You can come out of anything, do anything if you put your heart and mind to it. Don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise. Thank you for joining us...and have a nice night." 

He waved alongside Dan as the two moved to leave the stage and the lights dimmed. A moment of silence echoed before the girl was on stage for the final time. She didn't bounce around, read the mood like a book and simply explained where the meeting would be held before also wishing everyone a good night. Crowds began to move, in groups that held each other close and the box was the last to even stand. Mainly because Geoff said they needed to meet up with Gavin and Dan before their fans stole them. 

Sure enough, the two brits were slinking down into the box, not an ounce of sadness on their features now and Ryan flanking them with his bodyguard uniform tight over his features. Gavin flung his hands up with a yell, been returned the yell from the two younger lads and there was hugging before Ray was nearly tackling Dan back against the ground. 

"Oh Gavin, that was wonderful!" Sylvia had captured his attention now, reaching out for the young man to draw into a brief hug and Michael couldn't help but notice just how quickly the brit was melting into the touch. "You have such talent, both you and Dan?" She said the latter's name questionably, hoping she got it right and Dan was smiling at her over Ray's shoulder. She let go of Gavin, then glanced at Michael expectantly and suddenly the jersey kid was aware he wasn't acting like a boyfriend. 

He coughed awkwardly, strode forward between the bodies and though he wasn't entirely sure why, immediately reached to pull Gavin into a hug of their own. He heard Sylvia coo in delight, turning her attention back to the older two adults and Dan, greeting him properly. Michael could feel Gavin tense up in his arms before relaxing just as before and he moved to hug him back slowly. His voice came out a whisper, barely audible from the other's noise. 

"What's this about, Michael?" 

"...shut up, you looked like you could use one and you owe me from the tickle attack."

From that position, he never could've seen Gavin's growing smile. 

 

"Okay I give up, do you ever sleep?" Michael muttered as he exited the bedroom, staring up at the looming bodyguard again. Ryan cracked a smile back at him, bowing his head in a slightly greeting-formal as though he had long been working as a butler before this job. 

"I could ask you the same thing." He gestured with his one arm, pointing to the kitchen and moved behind Michael as the two went to situate themselves back at the table. It didn't take but a few minutes before the familiar mug of hot chocolate was resting in the younger man's palms and he was sipping contentedly. Ryan took his seat shortly after, not setting up any other drinks tonight which led Michael to believe they would be alone for a while. 

The two didn't talk at first, both relaxing in their seats as they stared off into space and occasionally the lad would utter a soft sigh that had blue eyes trained on him once more. 

"Have you thought about your life at this point?" Ryan asked suddenly, nearly causing his guest to drop his drink in surprise. 

"You mean the fact I'm literally under house arrest and faking my relationship with a man I barely know just to keep you guys from slitting my fucking throat?" He made the muscled man chuckle, a warm hearted laugh that was enough to make Michael smile. He shook his head slowly as he lifted the mug back to his lips and thought the question over, his legs kicking out slightly across the smooth tiled flooring. "...this is going to sound really cheesy, but yeah I think I did." He looked over, casting a smile at the confused look he received. "...I think I'm going to keep moving forward."

He watched as Ryan's expression cracked, forming into a bright happy smile. Child-like almost in his appearance and looking back down at the table as he settled back into his seat, calmer. "...I know many here who would love to hear that. Tomorrow, or rather later today...if you're really willing to move forward...I want to see you take a different look at everyone around you. Some may surprise you."

Michael nodded slowly, taking down the last bit of his mug. He tilted his head back, sighing happily, with his fingers now drumming on the cup. "...I'll do that. It can't hurt. I...I can only move ahead from here. I can...only move forward."

He took a moment to himself, silent as he thought this over and he stared ahead blankly. Telling himself over and over again that there was no turning back. He thought about how happy his choice seemed to make the bodyguard and for a brief glimmer inside of him, he wanted to bring that out in more of those living with him. He thought about how much this would change his mother and his life. How they went from living in a trailer one day...to a penthouse the next. He thought about the dress Jack was so willing to drape his mother in, the job he came to love, and the moments of joy. Like even watching Gavin up on stage...

He blushed, muttering to himself in a low voice to remind him, "Keep moving forward."


	5. The Games we Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael attempts looking at things in a different light and hopes it doesn't get him killed.

Three hours later and Michael was asking for the day off from Ray, who agreed in an instant. He watched the Hispanic exit through the front door and leaving without another word. He smiled to himself as he waltzed into the kitchen, greeting Ryan for the second time that day. He was planning to do just as he promised, take another look at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was how the bodyguard was laying out various things across the kitchen counter. Eggs, cheese, milk, bowls, bacon strips, ham slices, and much more that was a myriad of breakfast staples. Michael was going to ask about the large assortment but his answer soon came as Geoff was sliding across the tiled floor and up to the counter beside the man. 

He greeted Michael with a smile, who tried to smile back the best he could before the kingpin was starting to work. He and Ryan worked perfectly together, neither one ever getting in the other's way and soon the smell of the food was wafting through the penthouse. It seemed to stir the others into waking up and soon Jeremy was racing into the kitchen asking if he could set the table. It was such a childish notion but the smile on his face could light up the room. He got a yes and he was greeting Michael as well as he ran off to get the plates. 

"Breakfast is a big deal, I take it?" 

Geoff paused mid-flip of a pancake, surprised by the question but Ryan managed to save the flapjack before it hit the floor. The older man looked down at the Jersey boy, chuckled and raised his spatula proudly. "Michael, we don't often do breakfast like this! Most of the time, everyone's out of the house before we can even do it. I make it a point however, the day of and after each of Gavin's shows, to give the boys something good to eat. Though Ray already left, the little prick. He's too antisocial." He glanced back at the stove, huffing. "Ryan, take him some food later would you?" 

"Of course."

"...heh...mom used to do that for me after a long day at school...wasn't much. Sometimes just toast...but it was nice." Michael muttered, sighing and then looked over at Jeremy when he returned with arms full of plates. "...need some help?" 

"Oh heck yes! No one ever helps me!" 

Breakfast was eaten with the entire "family", minus Ray but with Gavin's singing partner Dan now thrown in the mix. Dan was very similar to Gavin in many ways aside from the accent and the two seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking. It was fun to watch at least. They parted ways after the meal but once more Michael's mother was offering to do the dishes with Ryan who was beginning to strike the young man as more of a maid than a real bodyguard. It was kind of weird seeing this intimidating man do simple household chores. He was the one vacuuming the floors after the dishes, headphones on his ears as he danced around the room to an unknown song and cleaned. Michael had wished his mother well as she went to work, kissing her on the cheek to the embarrassing cooing of his fake boyfriend and the moment the door was closed behind her he was threatening the brit with a look. 

Gavin didn't seem to have anything to do that day and it quickly was becoming apparent that boredom did not mix well with the singer. He began a series of pranks on the others, climbing on top of furniture to antagonize Ryan as the man cleaned. He'd spill things into the floor just to watch the vacuum suck it up and filmed every reaction the bodyguard had. He was grinning wickedly as he locked Jeremy in the bathroom and used Dan as a vehicle to travel between rooms, perching on the muscled man like a bird. He managed one trick on Jack where he shot her with a rubber band and the woman had chided him for the dangerous action but he was laughing it off like he didn't care. Geoff was the main target of his playfulness however and it was clear that the older man was used to it. He seemed able to predict what Gavin was going to do simply by his movements and often dodged most of it. The two wound up wrestling on the floor at some point when Gavin literally tackled the man and Ryan had to remind Geoff that Gavin needed his face for the public to be in tact. 

When Ray came home, Gavin didn't even get the slightest chance to turn his tricks on him. The Hispanic saw the glint in those green eyes and was quick to retrieve a slice of bread and a glass of water. The combination of items made the singer squeal in horror and as long as Ray was near them, he was never bothered again. Michael reminded himself to ask about that later because he could've really used the distance. 

Jeremy at one point had pulled out a large black bag and Michael felt his heart quicken in fear. It looked intimidating but the minute the shorter man caught his fearful gaze he was laughing and inviting him over to see the contents. Inside was a large collection of brushes, metal sticks, containers, and paints. It took way too long for Michael to catch on as to what they were for and Jeremy was setting up a canvas nearby on a flurry of newspaper. 

"You paint?" 

"Yep, I'm an artist of many talents, I guess. I also rap." Jeremy smiled back at him, counting off his fingers as he went through his paints to line them up along the baseboard. "Though that's more of a useless hobby I guess. Painting is one of my jobs." 

"...thought you guys were-you know...criminals." 

"Oh well, I mean I'm a forger. I can recreate a lot of paintings. Uh..." He watched the man pause, clean brush tapping against his lips before he was looking back at Ryan who was now dusting around the shelves. "Hey Ryan? What was the one I painted last month?" 

"A Rembrandt, The Night Watch." 

"Yeah and we sold it for about...six hundred thousand, I think." Jeremy was now laughing at the way Michael's jaw dropped open and he patted the man on the shoulder. "See? That's my job and damn does it help pay the bills. Real shit if you get caught with a fake though. Some people don't like that. Others welcome it. I could sell them to people who pass them off as the real thing but sometimes the best means to get them out there is to sell them to museums who need the publicity to survive." He now had his phone out, pulling up a picture that he was set to paint. "Today is an Andy Warhol. Yeah, one of the famous Marilyn Monroe pictures." 

He was quick get ready, studying the canvas size with a bite of his lip and then he had a pencil in his grasp. With light strokes he was quickly sketching out the placement of the face and using his thumb to gauge the distance between the sides. By the time he was finished, Michael could see what was a nearly perfect copied sketch. As though the young man had traced it instead. 

"...how did you learn how to do this?" He asked, leaning on the couch nearby as he watched Jeremy now retrieve a pink color and a palette for mixing. 

"...well, would you believe I went to art school?" Jeremy asked, humming as he started to test the colors on a spare canvas. When he was satisfied with the tone he began on the actual canvas and was easily getting the curve of the woman's chin down. "I have a degree but...was always kind of doodling on paper as a kid." 

"...and you ended up a criminal because...?" 

"Ha! Debt! What else?! Man, America sucks. You pay out the ass for college and then you try and get a job with that fancy piece of paper and there's nothing you can get without spending even more money! Out of college, well good news kid-your dream job is right here but it'll cost you about ten thousand dollars to move and set up your life in this location now. What's that? You're in crippling debt from college because the system doesn't think people like you deserve advanced education? You know, being poor but not poor enough? Haven't got good enough grades and smarts to get those fancy other payments? Well good luck living your dream now kid." Jeremy hesitated, pulling his brush off the canvas with a low defeated sigh. "...I just...wanted to do something with my art, you know? ...I thought maybe I could sell some online but...getting noticed was hard and nobody wanted anything original." 

"Well you're not doing your own original work now, aren't you?" 

Jeremy didn't answer, instead he pointed to a wall nearby. The artwork that was hanging on it was a large dark canvas. Stars and a nebula over an arching oceanfront and mist with the bodies of people reaching towards them being the only color on it. He smiled, nodding slowly and then threw his hands up. "...after I was in too deep, Michael...I couldn't leave...but I got my second chance...and I learned that sometimes you have to do the stuff that makes you unhappy just to get where you really want to be. So yeah, I'm making art that's not mine...art that people really want...but I can afford to do what I want, whenever I want, and I have the best audience I could ever ask for. The people I really want to impress. Keep moving forward, right?" 

There it was again. That saying. It was such a simple phrase that they uttered, like they heard it a million times and might've judging by Gavin's words at the end of his concert. Before Michael could ask more questions however, a shattering of glass had him jumping out of his seat and Ray was cussing loudly. He sat up, looking in the direction Jeremy was and saw the young Hispanic now clutching his hand as it bled, the once pitcher now all over the floor. 

"I'm fine, not dying-yet. Might get a fucking infection, who knows. My luck sucks ass man." 

Michael felt concern, felt the need to get up and run over to his friend to check on him but he stayed, warily watching as Ryan was the one to do that. The larger man checking over his hand and going to start cleaning it with a first aid kit. Ray was cracking jokes the entire time, just as he had before when he was grazed by a bullet and Ryan was adding in his own quips of amusement. It wasn't long before the scene was spotless, no glass or blood to be found and when Michael turned back to Jeremy, a quarter of the painting was nearly done for it's first coat. 

He let out a whistle of approval and Jeremy just seemed to beam at the encouragement. 

"...hey, while you're painting that, can I ask a few more questions?" 

"Shoot. I'm not going anywhere for a bit." 

"Okay so..." Michael began, holding up his hand, starting to count off as he spoke. "Geoff is the boss, you're a forger...you guys said Ray was a sniper before right? ...so what is everyone else?" 

Jeremy hummed, pausing again, careful not to mar his painting as he thought it over. "Well technically we all do a mix of everything in the crew...but..." He trailed off, eyeing Michael as though he suddenly realized he might be offering too much information. One look at the curious eyes of the Jersey boy however and he gave in, smiling. "Jack tends to be our pilot. She's got aviation training and stuff like that. She's taken all sorts of sky diving lessons, survived a plane crash actually-got this nasty scar on her back because of it." He chuckled as though that was a good thing to laugh at. "Ray is a sniper yeah but he's more a weapons expert period. He knows how to use anything and everything-like seriously, we get a new weapon and he figures it out in seconds. He's a genius underneath a nerd's shell. Got that fancy...uh...muscle...intelligence or whatever. You know, where someone learns by touch?"

"Tactile...or...kinesthetic? I think that's what they're called. My old doctor said about that shit." 

"Yeah that!" 

"...Gavin and Ryan?" 

"Gavin's...well his role in this sort of thing is kind of a wild card. He does his own shit but Geoff can't...leave him so he often winds up doing stuff with us. He's more of a public face so we can't use him too often and he's...got issues." Jeremy cringed, shaking his head, going to add a few more strokes. "Ryan however. Jesus man, if Gavin is a wild card, Ryan is a jack of all trades. Dude has so many fingers in so many pies. He's done everything at least once, I'm sure. He's got circus training, theatre, apparently at one point he taught yoga, he knows how to deliver babies! I can go on for hours on just all the shit I've seen him do..." He paused, then held up his finger. "...I've never seen him sleep though."

The last statement had Michael snorting a laugh, hand moving to cover it and quickly stifle any further noises as he buried his face against the couch. He could believe it. He could believe that the man was a robot or a space alien if Jeremy had told him that. He was about to sit up, ask another question but he was startled by the sudden appearance of Gavin as the young man vaulted over the couch and onto the floor in front of him. 

Jeremy was quick to move out of the way, protecting his painting and giving the singer a look of distaste. Gavin just grinned back at him before leaning against Michael's legs with no worry about personal space. 

"Jeremy..." The brit whined in a rather childish tone. "Let's go get ice cream! You, me, Ray, Dan, and Michael! Let's all go!" 

"...to the kitchen?" Jeremy asked, arching an eyebrow as he took up his brush again and tried to focus on his craft. 

Gavin was shaking his head furiously then, lowering his voice and putting his hand up to block his mouth. "...no...real ice cream! On a cone and stuff!" He winked in Michael's direction and for a moment the young man almost blushed but Jeremy's immediate demeanor change caught him off guard. 

"What?!" Jeremy yelped, but Gavin was quickly shushing him. In a whispered tone, the shorter man was now arguing against it. "Are you crazy?! The last time you snuck out and used us to do it, Ryan threatened to shove my entire acrylic brush collection up my ass!" 

"C'mon Jeremy! You're no fun! Ryan won't really do it! Let's just go!" 

Gavin stood slowly, looking around for his bodyguard before he caught the gaze of his best friend and Ray who were chatting happily by the doorway. He motioned for them to come over, leaning on the back of the couch now as they approached. He reached out for Dan, hands enclosing around the broader stronger fingers. "B!" Michael had no clue what a "b" was. "You'll take me won't you?" 

"Course, B. Won't let you go alone!" 

"Ray?" 

"You know I love seeing the look on Ryan's face." 

"Michael?" Now Gavin put his attention on his fake boyfriend, the other man eyeing him warily as he thought it over. "Just one quick trip to the gas station! That's all, luv!" 

"Michael, don't do it..." Jeremy whispered. 

The Jersey boy gave himself a moment, looking between all of the eyes now focused on him and he sighed before cracking a smile. "...well I am craving a waffle cone pretty badly now." 

"Majority wins! Now you have to come, Lil'J!" 

"We're going to get our asses kicked so hard..."

 

"...you guys look like you're preparing for war." Michael muttered as he stared at the four men in front of him. They were in Gavin and his' bedroom, the others now bustling around quickly and opening various compartments in the room to retrieve stuff. He had seen them pull out guns, body armor, even a few throwing knives. The situation was starting to strike Michael as more than odd but he bit his tongue to stop his prejudice against their lifestyles from bubbling up. He had promised to take another look at this...surely, they weren't going to murder someone in front of him? Right? 

He breathed out a sigh when Ray laughed, the Hispanic now strapping a sniper rifle to his back. Michael noted that it was hot pink and he thought for a moment that it was fake but Ray was putting cases of bullets into his pockets now too. 

"Basically yeah. Gavin's not allowed out of Ryan's sight." 

"This is the equivalent of breaking someone out of a high security prison." Jeremy added, sighing as he tucked a few knives into his coat. 

"...seriously? Why? Aren't you an adult?" Michael turned to Gavin now, who was significantly more carefree with his dressing. Simply retrieving a pair of sunglasses and what appeared to be a gold plated pistol to tuck in his tight pants. 

"There's been a few incidents. Let's not talk about them...I'm dying for a swirly cone!" 

Dan was the last to get situated, though he had packed by far the least amount of weapons. Instead he had spent the most time pulling on steel plated shoes and body armor. He adjusted his shirt sleeves, winked at the lot before he walked over to the door of the room and listened. Once he was certain of something, he returned to the group and lowered his voice. 

"Alright, here's the plan. Michael, you know where Ray's car is?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good, we're making a break for that. If anyone goes down, we keep moving. Sacrifices need to be made, I'm afraid. There's no hope for someone once Ryan gets ahold of them."

Michael swallowed audibly and now Ray was laughing at him. 

"I'll move first, I'll make sure the area is clear, get the front door open and I'll be the last out. Ray, you're faster than me. You take the lead once we're out of those doors, get that car on and ready to move. Gavin, you get in that car next. Michael, Jeremy, follow up on the rear. Keep your eyes opened. Clear?" 

They all nodded and a deadly hush fell over the group. Dan moved slowly, heading for the bedroom door and going to pry it open partially. He peered into the hallway, casting glances to and from until he heard the hum of the vacuum in the living room. He cringed slightly at the placement of the bodyguard but motioned for the others to follow as he made his way towards the front door. 

Ryan was still cleaning, noisy machine running as he danced around the living room with the nozzle reaching up into the corners of the walls. He had his back turned to them and Dan was quickly but quietly moving to unlatch the doorknob. A soft click echoed across the room and he quickly held open the entrance and motioned for them to move. Ray was the first out, slipping under Dan's arm and taking off running for the stairwell. Gavin was close behind and then Michael and Jeremy slipped out. Dan was right on their heels, the echo of the door closing sending a shiver down some of their spines with how loud it had shut. They had made it down one flight of stairs when a deafening slam made Gavin scream in horror. 

"GAVIN!" Ryan's voice called, the door closing behind them and now Dan was urging them to move faster. Each man was bolting down the stairs at top speed, sometimes tripping into each other as they raced for the car park. They had to pause a moment on the third floor above the garage because Gavin had lost his footing and crashed into Ray.  
Dan quieted them, perking up as he listened for approaching footsteps. With the steel stairs it shouldn't have been possible to not hear Ryan coming. They all waited, a collective sigh escaping them when they didn't hear a single sound outside of their heavy breathing. 

"He must've gone the other way..." Jeremy began, only to choke on his own air when the light above the third floor doorway shattered. Shards of glass and crackles of electricity greeted them and slowly the imposing man dropped down from the floor above. He landed with a thud on the landing just across from them, gun in his grasp and furious blue eyes glaring them down. 

"...Gavin." Ryan began, his tone cold and warning as he took one step forward. "You know you're not supposed to go anywhere without me." 

"...just...want some fresh air, Rye-bread, that's all." 

"Then we'll crack open a window. Come on now, back to the nice...safe...room you go." 

Each young man turned to look at each other, before Gavin was up on his feet again and bolting down the next flight of stairs in a high pitched scream of terror.  


"GO, GO, GO!" Jeremy screamed at Ray and they were all running after Gavin again, footsteps clamoring loudly as they ran. They made it to the garage by some miracle, Ray suddenly gaining another burst of speed as he made a beeline for his car. He wrenched it open, starting it with hands shaking slightly and soon they were all piled in. 

"We're going to die!" 

"Jeremy shut up! Look he's not even behind us anymore!" Ray snapped back at his friend, peering over their heads through the back window where they had just come from. He turned back to put the car into drive, just to cuss loudly as he was now face to face with Ryan. The bodyguard was perched on the hood of his car, glaring into the front window and now Michael was screaming. Begging a god they really didn't worship, Ray slammed it in reverse and barrelled out of the parking spot. 

The force of the car sent Ryan flipped backwards off the hood, the man landing gracefully on his feet and one hand. Before Jeremy could make a comment about how badass that looked-Ray was pealing out of the garage with enough force to break the guard rail asking for their car pass. 

They made it half a mile down the road when they all felt they could settle in their seats properly, some putting on a seat belt to make sure. Michael heaved a loud sigh, his heart thumping quickly in his chest and his muscles aching with how twitchy his nerves were now. 

"...this is the craziest shit I've ever done." 

"That's nothing, you should see what happens when he's mad." Gavin called from the front seat, now dissolving into a fit of giggles as he propped his feet up on the dashboard.  
"...you mean, he wasn't?!?!!" 

"Nah." Everyone said at once, making Michael have a difficult choice of who to glare at first. 

"If anything, he seemed just annoyed."

"Kinda happy actually, he doesn't get to have fun very often." 

They laughed, leaving Michael sitting there with a bewildered expression before he let loose his own chuckle. Okay, they were still ridiculous...but he could see the humor in their idea of "fun". He sighed again, leaning back in his seat and drawing his arms up to his hair where he ran his fingers through it. 

"At least he doesn't have super speed right?" He looked to Jeremy for confirmation but the young man was shaking his head quickly. 

"Nah, he can't catch up to us on foot." A pause and then Jeremy lifted a finger, shaking it at nothing. "...though he could probably overtake us in his car. That thing is so fast, it makes me feel sick every time he gives me a ride." 

"...what does his car look like?" 

"That." Dan pointed back behind them and Michael dared to sit up to peer out the back window. A black sports car with a spoiler and green trim along the bottom was now speeding around a turn to race down the road towards them. It was weaving around the other cars on the street, overtaking the center lane grass patches and moving in between trees. "Ray..." 

"I know, I know! Buckle up!" 

The car they were in careened to the right, taking a sudden turn that had Michael sliding into Jeremy's shoulder roughly. He didn't get a chance to apologize as he heard the roar of an engine closing in behind them. Ryan had taken the turn as well, an expert stunt move that he pulled out of quickly. Ray moved his hand to the gear shift, eyes narrowing in his rear view mirror. He glanced to Gavin beside him quickly and the two shared a silent nod. Without warning, Ray slammed on the brakes.

Ryan was quick to slam on his and turn his wheel sharply, narrowly avoiding the car he was following so closely. They could hear a brief scrap of metal as he scratched the bumper and watched his car spin out onto the opposite street. Ray didn't give them time to breathe, throwing it into reverse and heading back down the street they were originally on. 

"Jeremy! Get ready to aim for his tires!" 

"Right!" 

The window was rolling down and the short man was arching his body to lean somewhat out of it, pulling the gun he had hidden in his shirt free. It didn't take long for the black car to catch up to them and two shots rang out as Jeremy fired. Tires squealed and one suddenly popped with a loud bang. 

"Got one-oh he's pissed." 

"No shit, Jeremy!" 

Michael's adrenaline was kicking in as he heard the sound of metal screaming across asphalt. Ryan was driving with the blown tire, not caring how damaged his car got as a result of it. He leaned up to peer back at the man, eyes widened as he watched the sparks fly off the side of the car. Another bang and the second front tire was out. 

"Holy shit he looks scary!" Michael burst out, his laughter following suit in a form of hysterics. "How are we going to escape that if even blown tires don't stop him?" 

"Train?" Gavin asked over the noise and Ray nodded quickly. They took a hard left, barrelling down one of the roads and screaming past a grocery store. They nearly knocked a woman off her feet but she managed to jump back in time. Her groceries however didn't make it and Ray was screaming about some level in Mario kart as he drove over a bushel of bananas. 

Gavin pointed in a direction and Ray yanked the wheel after it. They were driving towards a train track coursing through the outskirts of the city. Michael went to question it but Ray was quick to turn onto the tracks. 

"Let me know when you spot the train!" Ray called out as he kicked the gas into high gear down the track. There was a screech of metal as Ryan turned quickly onto the tracks as well. The car was fast on their heels as they sped towards the nearby tunnel. 

"Does it look like that?!" Gavin called out, pointing ahead at the glowing light emerging from the dark hole. 

"Yeah that'll do it!" 

"Are you guys serious!?" 

"Hold on Michael!" 

"We're going to die!" 

"Maybe a little bit!" 

They were getting closer and closer to the train, maybe a few yards away when Ray suddenly yanked hard on the steering wheel. They went up over the tracks, out back towards the docks nearby and landed on hard concrete with a heavy jolt. Two of them looked back in time to see Ryan turn the other way, narrowly avoiding a collision as the train now blocked him from getting to them again. They didn't sit long, quickly driving down the dock towards the main part of the city again. 

They cast nervous glances over their shoulder periodically but made it to the gas station without a single sign of Ryan catching up to them again. They found a spot in the parking lot, the five men letting out loud sighs of relief as the engine turned off. 

"...you alive, Michael?" 

"...I think I peed a little but yeah, still alive."

 

"Yo Stevey!" Ray called as he entered the gas station, raising his hands to greet the teenager behind the counter. The freckle faced man gave him a look, studied the sniper rifle still strapped to his back for a moment but brushed it off like he had seen it a million times. Michael didn't have to guess that the kid was barely making ends meet at this job and had lost all need to care about his world. "Anyone here besides us?" 

"No." Came the disheartened reply and the kid heaved a sigh before flipping a page in his magazine. 

"Awesome." Ray went right for the candy and junk food, going to grab who knows how many into his arms before depositing them on the counter. Gavin was already moving, skipping back towards a soft serve machine in the back. Dan was quickly following him and Jeremy hung back towards the entrance a moment longer before he was going to scan the shelves himself. 

Michael heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes as he heard them getting excited like children and went to look at the various drinks in the cooler. He had never really had the money to go about and pick anything he wanted. He found himself reading cans and descriptions, trying to figure out the contents just by sight.

"Hey Micool!" He nearly flinched when he suddenly heard Gavin right beside him. When he glanced over at the singer, he had to fight back laughter at the mess the man had made. His hands were coated in ice cream leftover from having spilled over his cone and there was even some on his nose from licking the tower. "Whatcha looking at?" 

"ah...this...?" Michael held up the can of Red Bull, shaking it slightly before he looked it over again and hummed. "...energy drink apparently." He felt Gavin lean in slightly...and then suddenly there was three more men around him staring at the can in his hand as well. "...what?" 

"...you...never saw Red Bull before?" Jeremy began, his voice in a wary tone. 

"...well no, I mean, I've seen it...but...haven't ever held a can in my hands...too expensive. Hell, almost all of these things here are too expensive to me. Been drinking water all my life and the occasional beer when my friends actually gave a damn." Michael waited, looking between the gazes and his face started to redden with the embarrassment of how stupid he thought he sounded. "...sorry I'm not as cool as you guys." 

"Oh my god," Ray blurted out, then reached for Michael's shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Dude! What else haven't you tried?! Name anything you've wanted to but never got the chance!"

"...uh....I've never had...steak? Most candy...hell most foods that don't cost a dollar or two-fuck...Ray that's too much shit to list. Why?" The Jersey boy cringed at the bewildered looks on his...dare he say it...friends faces. "What?! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY-stop looking at me like I'm some kind of fucking freak!" He went to outstretch his hand, going to point it at them but what he found next was a thick wallet being shoved into his palm. He blinked at it, shocked by the weight of it and looked to the one who had so forcefully gifted it to him. Gavin just stared at him, a serious expression over his face. "...what's this for?"

"Keep it until all of that money runs out. Spoil yourself. Anything you want, buy it." 

"What?! But this is a shitton of money! What about rent and stuff?!" 

"You don't ever have to worry about that again, Micool. Just....stop thinking about anyone or anything else...and just do what you want to do." The look on the singer's face was enough to make Michael hesitate but slowly the young man went to open the fold and peer at the cash inside. 

He took a deep breath, cast a worried glance to the others, and then in a very quiet voice muttered, "...I've always wanted to go to the boardwalk." He looked back up to them, about to apologize if that was out of the question but he was met with broad grinning faces. "...is that okay?" 

"Oh Michael, we're about to make this the best day of your life."


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a day of fun, Gavin and him share a moment

"What is that and why are you buying me it?" Michael demanded with an amused smile as Jeremy was now accepting a sloppily wrapped sandwich. He took it from the shorter man's hands when it was nearly shoved at him and he pushed it open to stare at the contents curiously. "...it looks like a meat sandwich?" 

"Michael. This. Is a Philly Cheese steak." Jeremy smirked, gesturing to it in a dramatic fashion and the man behind the counter rolled his eyes a bit. "It is a holy grail of foods...you have to at least take a bite. If you do that, I promise...I won't force you to do anything else. Your choice!" He took a step back, hands up and he waited with baited breath as Michael chuckled at the thought. He watched the Jersey boy lift it up to his lips and take a slow methodical bite. 

The moment Michael's eyes lit up Jeremy was shouting with joy, jumping up and down like he had just won the lottery. He shook his fists as Michael chewed and swallowed and started chanting over and over again that he had succeeded. Which is how Ray came walking up to find out what the commotion was about. 

"Dude, you're going to scare Michael off."

"Not if he keeps giving me stuff to eat like this, this is amazing." Michael muttered through his mouthful, hand going up to hide the fact he was eating. "It's the best thing I've ever eaten." He watched Ray's eyebrow arch and he immediately deflated. "...you're about to tell me there's more, aren't you." 

"We haven't even gotten into the pier, kid." 

"You're younger than me, don't call me kid!" 

"I'm your boss, you're like my pupil!" Ray was walking, catching up with Gavin and Dan who were at the entrance. The three trailing behind managed to catch the tail end of a very foreign conversation. Dan seemed to be catching Gavin up on life in England and Gavin was asking questions that seemed to make no sense whatsoever. Slang was being thrown around, area dialect a plenty and the accents were mixing as though they had never visited America in their life. 

The moment they approached, Dan cast a glance over his shoulder and eyed them somewhat suspiciously. He turned back to Gavin with a soft sigh and in a matter of seconds a switch was flipped. From English to fluent Italian that didn't hesitate. Gavin blinked in surprise for a moment and then let out a little chuckle before he responded in Italian as well. They held the conversation for only a few short sentences before switching back to English and continuing into the pier. 

"Wanna play a few games or try more food, Michael?" Gavin asked, slowing down his steps to fall in line with Michael as they walked. "I can see Jeremy got you to stuff your face." 

"It's a Philly Cheese steak! How could I not?!" 

"Mmm." Michael grunted and swallowed down the last of the sandwich before letting loose a deep burp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve before he gestured towards the games. "I am full for a while, jesus, give me time to let this settle. It's a thick pile of meat!" He paused, then held up a finger to silence Ray quickly. "Don't even start, dumbass." 

Ray smirked and crossed his way in front of them to walk towards a particular carnival game. The man who was in charge of it was leaning against the counter as though he might fall asleep at any moment. He perked up when Ray got close, smiling at him and motioned to the sign just in front of the machine. Five dollars a play, one minute timer, the most ducks shot down would earn various prizes. 

"What's this?" Michael asked only to nearly jolt out of his skin when Ray passed over the money and the man pulled a gun from under the counter. "Holy-why is he handing you a weapon?" 

Jeremy was laughing, reaching to pat the man on the shoulder. "Calm down, Michael. It's a BB gun. Gotta shoot down the ducks." He gestured at the background, where fake wooden waves sat with a sun overhead. 

Ray was positioning himself. He moved slow, got his legs spread slightly apart with the lengthy rifle now resting on his shoulder and arm. He squinted his eyes as though he was peering through a scope and the man behind the counter was moving to engage a switch. With a loud whirl of machines kicking to life, metal ducks began to move across the waves at a decent pace. Before they could get to the other side of the scenery however, there was a loud crack as a BB struck them. They snapped back where they couldn't be seen and Ray was moving onto the next one. 

He didn't miss a single shot. Didn't miss a single duck. Before the minute was even up, he had cleared the entire two rows and was settling back into a casual stance. Ray let loose a chuckle when the man turned off the machine and offered the gun back. 

"Okay, feel free to pick any prize you want."

"I'll think about it. My friends are going to play though. So I don't want to make them feel too inadequate." Ray reached out, gesturing to Michael. "C'mon, let's see if we can recruit you." He winked and Michael immediately felt his heart sink. 

Michael walked forward and Ray was offering another five dollars to the man to start another round. They handed the Jersey boy the gun and he held it awkwardly for a whole moment as he breathed and stared down at the machine. "...shit." He grunted, glancing back up at the machine warily before it was even on. "...Am I really going to do this? I've never shot a gun before." 

"Just a BB gun, Michael. Don't be afraid of it! Worst you could do is take someone's eye out, oh that might make me sick..." Gavin was gagging, turning away as Michael moved to take his own stance. He fumbled with the gun and he was blushing when Dan was laughing at his posture. Gavin reached to smack his best friend and Ray was shooting him a look. 

Jeremy was the one to step forward however, hands reaching out to help correct Michael's stance and the way he held the gun. Told him to relax and the machine was starting up. The first duck appeared and in an instant Michael fired. The soft jolt in the gun had him nearly screaming in surprise and he lost his posture again. The BB missed by a mile, causing a mark in the wooden waves that were moving up and down. The man behind the counter was laughing, doing his best to muffle it as he took a sip of his soda. 

"You can do it Michael! Aim for the ducks!" 

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING BUT THEY'RE MOVING!"

"Yeah they do that." 

The minute went by quickly. Michael wound up marking up more of the scenery than he did any of the ducks. As the buzzer sounded and the man went to turn it off, Michael was panting and standing there in a bit of awe as Ray slid the gun out of his grasp. 

"....missed them all, didn't I?"

"More or less, but you got close a few times. I think you put the fear in one of the ducks. Hey, you can pick out my prize if you want." Ray nudged him gently and Michael was slowly looking up at the stuffed animals. With a low unhappy grunt, he pointed at a stuffed pikachu before turning away to hide his embarrassment. "Awww sweet, great choice. I'll sleep with it tonight and think of you." 

They pulled away from the game, Michael drawing his hands close to his chest as the men laughed around him and prodded at the pikachu. He stopped just short of the rest of the pier, barely registered as Dan said he needed to go and wished them well as he left. He thought he heard his name but it fell on deaf ears. He felt arms on his shoulders and he finally looked aside at Gavin's concerned gaze. 

"...huh?" 

"Something on your mind?" 

"...ah...just...it felt really weird holding a gun...and then felt really fucking dumb that I'm surrounded by guys who could shoot the hair off a mouse and I can't hit anything." Michael breathed before he blinked slowly and then threw his hands up. "I look like an idiot." 

"You don't know how to do this stuff, Michael it's okay. We're not going to judge you...Jeremy didn't know when we picked him up. We taught him. He still misses a lot of shots."

"Stop talking about me! Who's talking about me and why?!" Jeremy demanded, pushing himself into the conversation now. "Whoa, you look sick Michael." 

"Thanks Jeremy...just thinking." 

"Want some lessons?" The question had Michael freezing, glancing back at Ray who was now on his other side with the pikachu resting in his arms. When the look he was making seemed to make Ray laugh, the younger man was specifying what he meant. "Shooting lessons. Just for fun. Teach you how to properly hold a gun. I mean...look where you live, Michael. Can't hurt to learn and we can come back to the pier and you can kick my ass at the games." 

"...I'll think about it?" 

"Sure-hey, ever been on a roller coaster?" 

"No." 

"Then you need to go on Leviathan immediately." Ray was pointing at the roller coaster that was starting to light up alongside the Ferris wheel as night started to fall.

"Then we get drunk and ride again!" Gavin added, Ray rolling his eyes.

"Ah yes, Gavin's "tradition"." 

 

The ride was enough to get Michael's blood pumping. He had wound up sitting with Jeremy in the front due to something called an "X-Ray and Vav" between Gavin and Ray. Jeremy was quick to get excited over the idea of the ride before they even left the main track. He was bouncing in the seat and the minute the ride started he was scaring Michael with a shout of "I am Monster Truck!". The man who was operating the ride was kind enough to give them two trips instead of one and Michael couldn't have been more thankful for it. He went from fearful to joyous in a matter of seconds with the first dip. 

They slipped off the ride to head to the Out of Towners bar for drinks and Gavin was greeted with soft cheers from behind the counter. He was paying, ordering Michael something he had never heard of before and Ray was given a soda of his choice. Jeremy took a beer and they were downing shots in a playful fashion while starting an argument about the horse race playing on the tv. 

Michael learned quickly that of all of the ones there, Jeremy was the best at handling his alcohol. Gavin took to it faster than anyone probably due to his size and Michael wasn't used to the affects at all. Thirty minutes in and he was swaying off his stool with weary eyes and a full stomach that begged him to take a leak. He excused himself to the bathroom, returned to find Gavin paying the tab and ushering them back out towards the Leviathan. 

The second ride was far less fun than the first. At least Michael would've thought that if his brain was producing mildly coherent thoughts. Instead, most of the alcohol had now confused his judgement and when Jeremy asked what he would do if the machine stalled on the hill he responded almost instantly that he would jump. He knew better, he wouldn't do that but now his friends were egging the coaster to suddenly stop so they could watch it. Ray mostly in jest and sarcasm. Michael was thankful when they got off that time. 

They traveled to the beach next, trudging across the damp sand as Gavin recounted a story about the time Geoff's pants felt down and he flashed an entire bank in the middle of a robbery. He let slip commentary about how he wouldn't mind banging the Kingpin and Ray decided at that point that it was a good time for them rest at a nearby campfire. The stoners that had started it willingly let them join and even offered Ray a blunt to which he eagerly took a huff before offering it back.

They watched the tide roll in and the moon rise, silence falling over them until the couple had to leave due to grab some food and then Gavin was talking again. As if the stoners would hear stuff they shouldn't have. He talked about how he wanted to settle down one day, apologized to his fake boyfriend, and then ranted about how he couldn't stand the idea of being a working wife. It amused Jeremy to no end that Gavin referred to himself as the wife and the shorter man wound up laying back to console his laughter. 

A seagull that was up way too late into the night landed nearby and made a racket that had Gavin constantly complaining about it. He'd stop mid-sentence and gesture at the pest while spouting off slang Michael couldn't quite place the meaning of. Just when the bird had finally settled and the Brit got at least two paragraphs into his next story, it squawked in alarm and suddenly exploded. Michael stared at the space it had been before...stunned by the splatter of blood and how it's body simply toppled over before he turned his gaze to look at the gold plated gun in Gavin's grasp. 

"...you could've....just shot near it...and scared it off, you know?" 

"Nah, damn thing would just come back. Thinks we got food or some shit." 

The other two men didn't seem to bat an eyelash at the sudden animal cruelty. Michael decided it was best not to question it further so long as Gavin held the gun. They sat in silence a moment longer, Gavin reading the mood and choosing to let his stories slide. Michael didn't remember falling asleep against the man's shoulder. 

When he woke up however, he felt like he was going to be sick and sat up abruptly in the backseat of a large SUV. He blinked around groggily, hand going to cover his mouth and there was a trashcan being passed between his knees. He threw up quickly, muttered a soft thank you and Jack was reaching to rub his back to help him recover from it. He looked up at her and the whole vehicle seemed to still be swaying. 

"Don't get drunk often, Michael?" She asked, her voice staying low and soft, making sure she didn't disturb any oncoming headache coming his way. 

"N-no...where are we?" 

"Ryan's van. Took us a bit to find you guys." 

Oh. Michael thought to himself and he looked up at the driver's mirror that showed the murderous glaring blue eyes of the bodyguard in the front seat. "...sorry" was all he could mutter and he dipped his head down again as he felt his stomach churn. 

"Not your fault, Michael. Gavin knows better. We'll get you guys home and in bed soon. We'll yell at him in the morning." 

Michael looked beside himself and there was the Brit, nestled in the backseat like a child with his legs curled up close to his body. He was sleeping soundly, Jeremy in the seat across from him loudly snoring away and Ray was wide awake presumably due to the lack of alcohol in his system. He was up in the passenger seat next to Ryan, his feet on the dash as he played through another game on his 3DS. 

He couldn't tell the passage of time until they were parked and Jack was helping him to his feet to stumble out of the car and into the elevator. The penthouse seemed so far away to him as he slumped against the wall. Ryan was carrying Gavin in his arms bridal style, not saying a word or looking at anyone else as Ray guided the still half-asleep Jeremy into the box as well. Into the penthouse they stumbled and the bodyguard was toting Gavin into the bedroom to rest the small man down on the mattress. 

Michael hesitated in the doorway as Jeremy excused himself and Ray went for another drink to carry himself to bed. Geoff was standing there, stern gaze looking each boy down as they went their separate ways and it took the young man a moment to realize his mother was standing beside the kingpin. Sylvia was far less upset in her expression but instead more of a concern clearly for her son. She reached out for him and he drew her into a brief hug. 

She whispered, asking if he was okay and he assured her that he was. He told her he had a great night and that it had been so long since he had fun. He was tired however, too tired to stay long and he wished her and the rest of them a good night as he passed by Ryan to the bedroom. He didn't even bother to strip down into his pajamas, falling face down beside his fake boyfriend who was happily snoozing away.

He didn't even care when he felt the man roll over closer and reach out to wrap arms around his side and chest. He let Gavin snuggle close and he sighed into the warmth of the smaller man. He could deal with this for now. 

Even if he felt an awkwardly wet kiss on his cheek.

 

He woke up hours later, bright and early around five in the morning and immediately he was crawling out of bed to make his way to the bathroom. He froze in the doorway when he was yet again met with the looming figure of Ryan but ducked his head so he couldn't see the death glare he knew he was getting. He slipped into the bathroom, did his business and once again as he exited-there was Ryan. He finally looked up at him and his blood ran cold. The man was leaning against the wall with arms crossed, muscles popping through the tight black shirt and those icy blue eyes were boring holes through Michael. 

He took a deep breath, tried to play it off with a shaky laugh. "...can't sleep again?" He offered in a low tone and Ryan nearly snarled as a reply. "...are you seriously mad at me for hanging out with Gavin? You do know it was his idea to go out right? I mean, I didn't even know how badly he was supposed to stay until you started chasing us and that was all Ray and Jeremy then!" 

"I don't like you being around him one bit. He gets a new play thing and he started making idiotic decisions. If he gets hurt because of you, I'll make sure to remove that problem immediately." 

Michael felt his blood boil despite the amount of fear the bodyguard instilled in him. His fists curled at his side and his eyes narrowed as he boldly took a step forward. "Excuse me?! Hey newsflash fucker, I didn't want to be here in the fucking first place! You guys are the ones who forced me to play fake lover to your precious little Gavin! You want me out of here, you should've found an alternative instead of shoving me into his arms!" He watched the expression change on Ryan's face, almost...shock for a moment and then the taller man was pulling away from the wall to tower over him. 

The broad hand reached up and Michael instantly felt the need to defend himself, going to back up but he was met with a wall blocking him. As the hand got closer, he put his arms up to block access to his neck and face. 

"Ryan." Came a sudden extra voice and both men looked over at Gavin leaning in the doorway of the bedroom. His hair was tossed every which way and his shirt slouched over one shoulder like a girl working the streets. Tired green eyes looked between Michael and Ryan before they fell permanently on Ryan and with a scowl, he continued. "Don't touch. What is mine." He waited, watching the bodyguard lower his hand slowly and then jabbed his finger towards the kitchen. "Michael and I need your famous hangover cure, get to it." 

Ryan heaved a soft sigh, hesitating but eventually moving away and back to the main part of the house. 

"...is he always that cheerful?" Michael grunted, pushing past Gavin to head back into the bedroom and fall back against the bed. "Fucking blaming me for what you want to do. You're a grown adult, aren't you?"

Gavin smiled a bit, going to close the door after himself as he crawled back into bed beside Michael and reached to turn the lamp on. 

"Sure am, luv. Though he is my bodyguard." 

"One that's up your ass." 

"Need it." 

"...what for?" Now Michael was sitting up, pushing the pillows back behind him as he looked over at Gavin curiously. "You guys said before there's been a few incidents, right? What the hell called for the need to have....someone like Ryan?" He watched Gavin hesitate before the brit smirked at him in a lazy sort of way, barely changing the movement of his lips. 

"...I'll tell you....if...I get something in return." He waited, watching Michael flinch slightly at that notion before he brought his finger up to tap the Jersey boy's lips. "I want a kiss from you." 

Michael was blushing scarlet in seconds, backing away from the finger quickly and stuttering out nervous replies that didn't form entire words. When he finally managed one, it was just a near shout of "what!?" but he was quickly hushed down by his fake boyfriend. 

"Got to get used to it, Michael! Your mother is going to have to see us kiss sooner or later! Can't very well fake being boyfriends if we hardly touch each other! ...plus I'm right tipsy still and haven't gotten a proper snog in ages." Gavin smiled properly now, watching as Michael fought an intense battle with his pride and curiosity. It didn't take long for him to give in however and he gave a slow soft nod. "Alright that's the spirit, luv. I'll tell a story first before we mash faces." 

Gavin was moving to get up, pulling off his shirt and tugging down his pants. The undressing had Michael blushing worse, adverting his eyes and wondering just what in the world Gavin had planned now. When the Brit was done however, he was left in only his skintight boxer shorts...and then he was pulling that off as well. Michael quickly covered his face with both hands to block it out. 

"Nah, you can look, I'll cover my knob." Gavin did just that, sitting back on the bed and casually draping his shorts over his bulge as he waited. Michael hesitated but slowly peeked through his fingers.

Littering Gavin's lower hips, stomach, crotch and upper inner thighs was nothing but horrible scars. White and worn over as if they had been there for years, some long and tracking down his body while other looked almost like they had been perfect holes. One in particular had Michael gaping, as it appeared to have been done by an animal raking it's claws across Gavin's hip. 

He shuddered at the thought of what had transpired to ruin Gavin's skin in such a way and his curiosity of how badly his groin fared was ebbing to the forefront of his mind.   
"...holy shit..." 

"Yeah, I know." Gavin said calmly, glancing down at himself and sighing. "...all of them but this one..." He pointed to a circular mark just on the outside of his left thigh. "Were from the same night. Same bloody night..." He added again only to flinch as Michael was slightly reaching out for the skin. "No!" 

Michael jerked his hand back quickly, blushing bright as he muttered apologies over and over again. He wasn't sure what had just come over him, why he had such an urge to touch the other man's marred crotch area and he was hanging his head in shame. Gavin let out a relieved noise when Michael drew back and his own hand reached to pat him on the shoulder. 

"...don't fret luv. I get it...Ray tried to do it too when I first showed him. Kind...of makes you wonder what it feels like right? Not many people have scars like this...and they're pretty old. You'd think they feel like sandpaper but really they're just dry, I guess." He paused, looking Michael over and bit his lower lip as he stared at the eyes averting from his own. "....ah..." He breathed, taking in a deep inhale before he spoke again. "....actually, if you want...I'll let you touch...." He looked down, before finding the claw like markings that had captured Michael's attention before. "...this one." 

Michael lifted his gaze, staring at where Gavin was pointing and then looking back to the green eyes that were no longer holding any ounce of confidence. The cocky smart mouthed brit was melting into a trembling nervous skinny man who looked like he might faint at any moment. For a moment, Michael considered saying no to the offer and letting Gavin hide them once more in his clothing. He had considered it, yeah....but found himself reaching out instead for the mark. 

He gingerly touched it at first with the tips of his fingers and he felt Gavin flinch under the touch. He tilted his gaze back to the man as he slid his hand over the mark and rested his palm flat. Gavin had tilted his head back, breathing coming in short ragged breaths that barely held any air. His eyes were watering, his lip was becoming swollen from having bitten it too hard, and he was shaking. Shaking so terribly that Michael could feel the bed vibrate with it. 

He didn't dare let go. 

Instead he rubbed the spot gently, drew his free hand up slowly and cupped the scruffy face of the brit. He smiled when he felt Gavin lean into the touch and without saying a word, he drew them together to press their lips in a kiss. It was hard to manage with how much Gavin was shaking but he did his best to stay calm. He felt tears trickle down where their lips contacted and then when he was satisfied that it was well distracting the skinnier man, he let of his hip. Then slowly let go of his face and drew back from the kiss.

"...there, not touching you any more...you can put your clothes back on." 

Gavin was silent save for a few hiccups but he nodded and Michael turned away once more to let the man get dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed with his arms resting on his legs and hummed his thoughts over. He heard the shuffling of Gavin's shirt and he straightened up somewhat. 

"...so..." He began, leaning back on his hands. "...that's why Ryan was hired to protect you?" 

"Actually...Ryan was hired after the first one...the rest of them came after he was supposed to protect me." Gavin slipped back onto the bed, keeping his back facing Michael. "...I guess that's why he's so determined to keep me within his eyesight. Doesn't want to fail me or Geoff again...doesn't want a repeat."

Awkward silence followed, the two boys sitting there as they mulled over what had just happened. Michael was the first to stand and he reached out to offer a hand to his fake boyfriend. When Gavin was back on his feet, he was reaching to help dry his face and offered a smile. 

"...breakfast?" 

"Y-yeah...really starving, boi." 

Michael blinked once, tilted his head and gave Gavin quite the puzzled look. 

"...what did you just call me?"


	7. Time Moves On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's life seems to roll by with things only looking up

Ryan's surefire hangover cure turned out to be black sludge topping french toast. Michael remembered gagging the moment he saw it and thought for sure it was going to be poisoned with how much the bodyguard was glaring at him. Gavin had reached over and taken a bite of his food to show him it was safe and the two ate mostly in silence. Jeremy entered the kitchen by the time they were halfway done and got a plate of his own. Ray followed suit despite his lack of alcohol when it was at least a few hours into them sitting there quietly. 

Geoff had taken to leaning on the counter and watching them. He didn't radiate the anger that Ryan did but he certainly didn't look happy in the least bit. Whenever someone got up, he'd tell them to sit back down and once he was finished his cup of coffee he was finally addressing them. Michael had never been scolded by a father before but Geoff's tone and words had him hanging his head in shame. The first part of the conversation was gentle, showing the man's concern for their safety. It quickly turned into a rant about stupid decisions and acting their age when Gavin gave a smart remark. 

Geoff excused Michael and Ray before he rounded on Jeremy and Gavin alone. The two went to head downstairs, Ray leading Michael with the promise of something he wanted to show them. They wound up in an indoor shooting range with various guns lining the walls. 

At first, Michael was terrified but the reminder that Ray had offered to teach him how to shoot quickly resurfaced in his mind. Ray didn't immediately hand him a weapon either. Instead he pulled a pistol off the wall and was explaining what it was and how it worked. He went over it in impeccable detail and even managed to explain the year it was made. Michael couldn't help but smile when his boss was smiling. 

An odd passion but clearly a passion none the less. 

Ray turned to fire at a target in the back of the room and it was an instant bullseye. Michael had to question just how good of a shot the guy really was. He walked forward and offered his hand out of the pistol, biting his lower lip as he watched Ray hesitantly hand it over. He did his best to mimic the Hispanic's earlier stance. He fired once and managed to hit the out ring of the target. 

"Whoa! Nice shot Michael!" The sudden voice had the Jersey boy jumping out of his skin and Jack was quickly apologizing, holding up her hands to try and calm him. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just here to pick up one of our babies. That's pretty damn good for having never really shot a gun before." She patted his shoulder and went to take a gun off one of the walls. When she noticed Michael's concerned gaze, she just laughed it off. "Just cleaning her, Michael. Don't worry." 

"...right." Michael muttered, sighing, going to take his stance again. He only stopped when Ray gave him small corrections and he adjusted. He breathed, took a shot, same ring but steadier. He relaxed his arms, glanced down at the pistol in his grasp and looked to Ray and Jack briefly who were now talking about cleaning the gun Jack was holding.  


"So...uh..." He began, catching their attention. "...what's....it like to kill someone?" He blushed slightly when their eyes widened at him and Jack was quickly laughing the awkward subject off. 

"Kill? We don't kill people Michael!" 

"Jack, I'm not stupid. You guys have alluded to it several times before and I can tell Ryan doesn't do all of the dirty work."

The two exchanged glances before Jack was solemnly looking down at the gun in her grasp. She pushed past them then, heading for the door and shutting it quietly behind her. Michael stared after her then looked to Ray curiously. 

"...did I say something wrong?" 

"Nah, she's just not comfortable with the topic is all. She's too peaceful for that." Ray went for another pistol on the wall, twirling it briefly between his fingers before he took a stance and motioned for Michael to mimic it. He waited, watching Michael follow suit and the two took a break, breathing through it. "...killing gets numb after a while. At first, you think you could never get numb to it. It's a rush of energy at first and it's terrifying. The reality hits you in the fucking gut after you do it and you spend the rest of your day crying in your bed, begging gods for forgiveness." 

Ray breathed and shot, hitting another bullseye. Michael took that cue to fire his own and managed to get closer to the bullseye this time. He smiled a bit but Ray wasn't smiling. He watched the younger man fiddle with the gun before he unleashed a heavy sigh. 

"...your first kill is always the worst. Took me months...no, years, to recover from it. I didn't even mean to kill her, you know." Ray let out a hollow laugh, hand going through his hair. "She just...ran through my shot meant for someone's hand. Just meant to disable their ability to call for help, you know? Didn't want the police coming after us. It could've been so easy...but she wound up covering them in blood...and she barely had a face anymore...guess in a way I'm still not over it. Because I still see her in my dreams." 

"...yet you still do this." 

"We've told you countless times, Michael. Can't escape once you're in. There's no turning back when you first choose to fire a gun at someone. Once you pull that trigger, you can't push the bullet back into the gun." 

"...what was everyone else's first kill?"

"You're really morbid today, aren't you?" Ray was laughing now, showing his loose caring attitude towards darker subjects. "I can't speak for anyone else but if you really wanna know, I'm sure you could ask. Geoff treats stuff like that like old war stories and Gavin loves trying to gross others out." He paused, glancing down at the pistols in their grasps and then smiled brightly. "Hey, why don't I get you a custom? I'll have you made the perfect gun. Something you'll love and won't feel nervous about carrying?"

"...I actually kind of think I'd like that." Michael was smiling back and then went to set the gun down. "...I don't want to shoot anyone but...like you said earlier, self-defense right? Can't hurt to be prepared."

"You could also have Ryan teach you how to fight." 

"He'd take that as an excuse to kick my ass." 

"Well you're not wrong."

They chuckled together, choosing to continue their shooting session until Michael had found himself a mere inch from the bullseye. He felt his heart skip a beat, his whole body vibrating with excitement and he was looking to Ray for confirmation. The Hispanic was praising him softly, reaching out to pat his shoulder before the two went to grab some drinks. 

Up in the kitchen the scolded crowd had dispersed and Geoff and Sylvia were the only two left by the counter. Geoff was clutching a whiskey glass, taking occasional sips as he listened to her story. Sylvia was smiling, both hands around a mug and she was going on about a few recent interests in what Jack did. The flower arranging was making her feel free, happy, like she didn't have a care in the world. 

"Have you thought about quitting, Sylvia?" Geoff asked and Michael perked up as he was handed a soda from Ray. 

"...quitting? My waitress job?" She asked, her head tilting and she bit her lower lip in thought. 

"Yeah, I'm sure Jack would love to hire you full time. No need to worry about any big bills while you're living with us. Pays pretty well too." Geoff took another swig of his drink, glancing over at the boys and gave a tiny wave of greeting. 

Michael smiled somewhat back, waving but then moved forward to stand close beside the two. He opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, then closed it. He waited until attention was on him and he finally managed words. 

"Ah, Geoff? ...can I...get a cell phone?" It would probably seem weird to have a young adult ask a man such a question. Micheal knew he could afford one, a basic one but one all the same. He just didn't know if the criminal family would be okay with that. He remembered something in old movies he saw about how they kept track of phone calls. 

Geoff was choking on his drink in seconds, coughing and beating his chest to get out the liquid as he set the bottle down. He smiled back at Michael, gesturing with his arms out. "Oh sure! We'll get you one...we have to pick up some groceries and a new game for Ray today anyways." He paused, glancing at Sylvia who was staring at them in slight curiosity. "Do you want one too?"

"Ah...I used to have one...one of the really old ones when they first came out and were bulky." She let loose a chuckle and Geoff was laughing too. "Oh don't tell me you remember those? You're hardly my age, Geoff." Sylvia reached for his arm and the two seemed to almost share a moment, like they had been friends for years and this was casual. 

"Oh is Michael getting a phone? I want to help him pick it out!" Gavin was suddenly there, latching around his "boyfriend"'s shoulders gleefully and only vaguely aware of Ryan's glare from behind him. "We can get matching phones!" 

For a moment, Geoff's expression turned stern though it still held a bit of the playful smile. The curve of his mustache just made it all the more light-hearted. "You're not buying Michael a gold plated phone, Gavin." 

"But we'll match!" 

"...you have a gold plated phone?" Michael quirked, then realized quickly that is something that a boyfriend of several years should know already. "Uh...I-I mean...didn't you have a silver one before? Did you break it already?" He managed to cover up his mistake pretty well and Geoff was laughing at immediately. 

"Michael, you have no idea how often Gavin breaks his phones. He gets a new one nearly every single month." 

"C'mooooooon, stop ragging on me like a bloody minge and let's go! I wanna get out of the house again!" Gavin turned, letting go of his boyfriend just to come face to face with the looming presence of Ryan. "...oh sausage." 

Michael cast a nervous glance between the two before he was stepping closer and bravely reaching for Gavin's hand. "Ryan can come." He said and with a tone that clearly shocked both Gavin and Ryan at the same time. "...on one condition." He looked to the bodyguard with narrowed eyes. "You have to stay thirty feet away because thanks to you, I hardly ever get any alone time with Gavin!" 

The lie seemed to work, the bodyguard casting the smallest of nervous glances to Sylvia before he grunted in defeat. It made sense, it was an excellent act put on to disguise the reason why the two hardly hung out and gave Gavin a bit more freedom with the trip. 

When Ryan crossed his arms over his chest, Geoff was moving forward and wrapping arms around both of the boy's shoulders while he pointed at the front door. "Right, let's move our asses then!" 

 

"Ryan and I can start getting the groceries maybe? I'm...not sure about phones myself, just...pick me one off the shelf. I won't mind." Sylvia was saying as they entered the Walmart, glancing down at the younger boys who looked like they were more than ecstatic to be out of the house. "Michael knows my tastes, I'm sure. It'll give you more freedom too!" She let loose a soft giggle and Ryan just seemed to utterly deflate at the idea. 

Geoff was smirking at the larger man, crossing his arms over his own chest in an amused way. He motioned with his hand when Sylvia got the confirmation from her son and went to retrieve a grocery cart. 

"Run along Ryan. Gavin will be fine without you by his side for the mere hour this might take, okay? He did fine last night for several hours. Too many people here anyways to cause a real ruckus." He watched the blue eyes roll and the man was going to take the cart from Sylvia in an annoyed huff. 

As the two started down the main aisle, Geoff was once again wrapping arms around the boys and laughing in their ears. 

"That is the most I've ever seen him act so childishly, Michael, you are the best thing to ever happen to me." He didn't see the way the kid blushed nor the slight sense of pride on his features. "Have you been to a Walmart before?" 

Michael was nodding as they walked back towards the electronics booth, the older man laughing at his own question. 

"Of course you have. Best place to be if you have a small budget or are drunk off your ass at two in the morning."

"Speaking from experience?" 

"I have no clue why you would think that."

The electronics booth was moderately busy, the fall season introducing new games and technology just before the winter and holidays started to rear it's head. The cashiers were talking up latest products and Geoff immediately left the two boys to make his way towards the video games for Ray. Michael found himself staring at the phone market wall, the shock of the prices for each phone settling in pretty quickly. He walked forward to scan the most expensive one, a flat screened phone listed close to a thousand dollars. 

"...whoa." He muttered to himself, squinting at the information beside it and trying to make heads or tails of what it meant. "...what does all this stuff even do? I thought phones were for calling, right?" He glanced at Gavin who was watching him with interest and trying very hard not to laugh it seemed. 

"No Michael! They can surf the internet and stuff! Play games like Flappy Bird and some come with Siri. She's a nice girl, helps you find stuff without having to type and all that." 

"...a girl inside the phone, fucking what?" Now the Brit was laughing and the two boys caught the attention of a sales clerk nearby. He was waltzing over, long hair pulled back into a ponytail-gruff beard giving him the appearance of popular depictions of Jesus Christ. Michael was looking at him with a weird sense of familiarity and the man was holding out his hand to introduce himself as Matt. 

A few conversations with the man, which oddly felt the same when he was talking to Lindsay before, and Michael was now peering at the box of a brand new silver iPhone. Gavin had convinced him of the color to be his right hand man. He picked up a second iPhone for his mother and a custom casing with flowers on it. He figured it was a nice touch if she chose to quit her job. They were moving to the checkout but Geoff appeared suddenly beside them, dropping a cheap prepaid phone on the counter alongside the video game. 

The price rang up and Michael felt a hard pang of guilt in his stomach before he recalled the cash Gavin had given him. He reached for the wallet he had tucked on his person but Geoff was already paying for the entire amount in pocketed bills. He sputtered out a protest but Geoff shushed him quickly with a pat on the head and they pulled away.

He noticed that the kingpin knew Matt's name and questioned if Geoff shopped there often given Matt hadn't recognized Gavin. In fact, now that he looked around at the people gathered in the store...not many seemed to recognize Gavin at all. A strange change from the coffee shop incident a while ago. Gavin meanwhile was taking the freedom to immediately un-package Michael's phone for him and started to set it up. 

"What are you doing?" Michael was pouting before he could stop himself but Gavin brushed it off quickly. 

"Gotta set up your phone for you, boi. I'd wait for you to do it but there's a few things I got to take care of first before you start using it, okay?" 

"Oh..." Anyone within earshot could hear the disappointment in Michael's voice and he knew it as well. He had been excited to unpack his first cellphone and experience the start up and in a way he almost felt as though Gavin was stealing it from him. 

Geoff was looking at him curiously, then back to Gavin who was frowning as he tried to hurry up with the set up. He reached out for Michael's shoulders, going to pull him into a half hug and gestured towards the bedding supplies. 

"I know what we can do while you wait on him to do his thing. Let's pick you out some blankets and pillows." 

Michael let out a noise of confusion but let himself be dragged towards the aisles. He looked around the stacks of pillows and tilted his head. He had a pillow in his and Gavin's room, what made this so important? He reached out to touch the surfaces of them, his hand drifting lightly over the cool exteriors. 

"I remember when I finally was able to afford things, the first things I went out to buy was a steak...a pillow and a blanket...and a few dishes." Geoff said, reaching to grab a pink one covered in sparkles and held it up to Michael. "How about this one? This one screams, "mom, I've been hiding my boyfriend from you for years" or "do these panties make my ass look big?" He had Michael laughing a bit and the pillow was shoved back towards the shelf. 

"...why did you buy those things?" 

"Never really had any that were my own, you know? Shared fucking everything. Pillows were interchanged, never got the same twice, blankets were the same. Dishes, I would've killed for my own dish. I love being able to claim something is mine and no one else's and I can pour my coffee in a mug that's just for me. The steak, tasty as dicks dude. Best meal on the planet." Geoff paused again, looked back at Michael. "We're making you a steak dinner soon, promise." 

In a way it made sense to Michael. Something to call your own. He shared a lot of things with his mother back in the trailer. Sometimes depending on how well the trailer was holding up they even shared a bed because his mom's was covered in rain drops. One thing he didn't miss for sure was the smell after a heavy rainfall or a hot summer. Like rotting cardboard sitting out for days. 

He stopped at a soft light blue pillow, running his hands over it and squishing it down. Even for a moment he pressed his face to it and sighed a bit. He looked to Geoff for a sign of confirmation-feeling he had to ask permission for anything he wanted to possibly get. The man just gave him a broad grin and he was hugging the pillow close to him as they searched through blankets. 

By the time Michael had a soft comforter, Gavin was at their side with a second cart to stow the items away and handing the phone to Michael finally. 

"Here Michael. Downloaded a program on there, whatever you do, don't take it off. It's easy to spot. Also added everyone's numbers." He smiled then showed Michael how to set up his password. Michael was giggling loudly as he ran his fingers across the touch pad to unlock it and then laughing hysterically when he saw that Gavin had set himself as the background. Some poor confused employee behind him wondering what the camera was for. 

"You should set custom ringtones when you can! I have everyone's voices as my ringtones. Saying all sorts of things. Like Geoff's is him screaming he's going to punch me in the dick if I don't answer him." 

"And I keep my word, don't I?" 

"Yeah, asshole."

"Wow, didn't know you could do that, will you show me how?" Michael was asking earning a happy nod from his boyfriend. "...and I guess that means you want to put something for my ringtone then huh?" 

"Yeah but you can think on it for a while. Make it special. Since we're boyfriends and all." Gavin laughed, leaning on the cart before he pushed up on the side and climbed in on top of Michael's blanket. He looked to Geoff pleadingly and the man sighed as he went about pushing the cart instead. He held his hand out then for Michael's phone. "Here, want me to record mine now?" 

"Sure, why the fuck not. You've had my phone more than me already, why change that."

Gavin smirked, taking the phone and tapping it to his chin as he thought it over. After a moment he was grinning, tilting his head back against the pillow he re-positioned, making himself right at home. "What's your favorite song?" 

Michael grunted, knowing that there was no easy answer to that. He hardly listened to music. Gavin's music was the most he listened to in a long time. It was pretty easy to guess where this topic was leading however and the Jersey boy was quick to pick the most embarrassing song he could think of off the top of his head.

"Britney Spears, Oops I did it again." He smirked back at Gavin who blanched for a whole second before huffing and turning his nose up like it was a challenge accepted. Before Michael could stop him, the singer was pressing the record button and belting out in a rather impressive rendition of the song. He finished the recording with another huff and went to set it as the ringtone now. 

Michael was fighting back laughter, hand clamped over his mouth while Geoff shook his head and muttered how they were going to get them kicked out. 

"Great, it suits you perfectly. Especially when you got the lyrics wrong," Michael barked out another laugh as he took his phone back. He was already beginning to go through the apps curiously to figure them out when he noticed the glare from Gavin. "What?"

"I didn't get them wrong, you mong!" 

"No, you definitely did. You said "I crush" instead of "a crush" and said one extra baby on the "oh baby baby" part." 

Gavin rolled his eyes, reaching to set up his own phone now and shoved it in Michael's face. "Alright luv, let's have you sing me a song then! Go on! I want that as my ringtone for you!" 

Michael rolled his eyes as well as he huffed and grabbed the phone. He waited a moment, recalling lyrics in his head before he pressed the record button. In seconds he was belting out the song "Baby One more Time" instead, the companion to the one Gavin had just sung and he stopped walking briefly to make sure he got a decent bit of the song out before he cut it off to breathe normally. He wiped his spit away from the microphone, apologizing softly as he moved to hand it back.

Geoff and Gavin were staring at him in shock and he blushed brightly. "...what?" 

"...you didn't tell us you could sing. Granted it's not professional level of singing but it's not half bad!" 

"...shut up, I mostly do it in the shower, okay? It's not that big of a fucking deal."

"I should shower with you Michael!" 

"Gavin!" Geoff reached to smack the brit upside the head before gesturing to Michael's phone with a smile, distracting the blush on the young man's face. "Can I record my ringtone too?" 

"Oh...uh, sure." Michael handed it over and Geoff was making an obnoxious show of clearing his throat before he started recording. 

"Michael!" He called out by the microphone in a singsong voice. "It's your favorite person in the whole wide world, Geoff! Please pick up the phone so I can spoil my new favorite child who is so much better than Gavin, Ray, and Jeremy!" 

"GEOFF!" Gavin protested and that's where the boss was ending the recording and going to set it.

Michael chuckled to himself as he was handed back his phone then, smiling ear to ear as they spotted Ryan and Sylvia up ahead. Ryan looked a lot calmer but the moment he saw Gavin his entire body seemed to relax intensely. He stopped however, approximately thirty feet away from the singer and if they moved forward, he took a step back. 

Michael would've found it funny if the older man didn't look so pained doing it and with a heavy sigh he announced that Ryan was free to get closer to them now since he got their phones. A look of relief came over the bodyguard and they continued their shopping trip in a calm happy fashion. Michael was showing off his phone to his mother and Gavin promised to set up her's too when they got home. 

Home, Michael noted as they walked through the checkout. 

He was really starting to refer to the place as home.

 

The next several weeks had Michael falling into a routine. He learned the time frames of eating, relaxing, playing video games, and bedtime quickly. He soon fell into a pace that worked with the criminals who he was starting to think hardly did anything criminal at all. Sure they talked about it and they had all of the evidence of weaponry and training to do so...but not once did he find himself accidentally walking in on something he shouldn't have. It was oddly peaceful. 

As it turned out, Geoff had gotten the second disposable phone for him as well. It was meant to be used for anything sensitive to talk about. So if Michael found himself in trouble with a gang or questioning what was going on in their "other jobs" he was required to contact them on that phone instead. Gavin had explained it to him one night in bed and he grasped the concept pretty well. Never had to use it just yet however. 

His mother wound up quitting her job after all and going to work in Jack's floral shop. She loved it there and often came home with a new stem cut flower for Michael to place in his and Gavin's room. Michael was eating better, gaining a fuller body and had taken to going to the gym with Ryan and Gavin when the bodyguard wasn't insanely pissed at him. Gavin didn't work out or anything it seemed, instead choosing just to watch the men and women at the gym curiously. Ray continued his lessons with Michael and the Jersey boy had finally worked up the nerve to ask Ryan for self-defense training despite what he had said earlier. 

He was sure Ryan would kick his ass and no sooner had they started did he prove his theory correct.

In fact, the moment Michael had asked about it Ryan was grinning viciously like he had just watched his least favorite person come across some bad luck. Geoff had ordered him to "play nice" but Ryan seemed to have another definition of nice. They cleared out a space in the living room and pushed the furniture back towards the walls. Gavin and Geoff were supervising, though the moment Ray showed up with a fresh bowl of popcorn they were treating it more like a show to watch. 

Ryan had ordered Michael to give him his best punch. At first, Michael hesitated. He didn't want to hurt the bodyguard as much as he was at odds with the man. Ryan quickly fixed that hesitation by making a comment about Michael's penis being small. With Geoff laughing hysterically in the background, the Jersey boy was charging forward and aiming a well infuriated punch to the bodyguard's face. He never made contact. Instead, Ryan simply stepped to the side and brought his hand up to catch the wrist. 

Michael found himself pinned to the floor seconds later with the wind knocked out of him. 

"Alright, Michael?" Gavin called out and it took his fake boyfriend a few moments to let out a squeaky 'I guess'. 

"You'll need to build up your muscle more before we work on offensive strategies." Ryan was saying now, not releasing the younger man. "We'll work on defensive until then. I'll show you how to break a hold and withstand a few punches." He yanked Michael back to his feet with one arm and let go, grunting as he turned his body to face the young man again. 

He pulled him into a gentle choke hold, talked Michael through the steps to break it and guided his hands when they were positioned wrong. They moved slow at first and were gradually gaining pace until Michael was expected to take everything he learned to heart and Ryan was grabbing him roughly. He was choking the poor kid, Michael gasping for breath and forgetting everything in an instant. 

Smaller hands reached for the broad arms, clawing at them as he felt the air in his lungs getting thinner. He tilted his head back against the broad chest, eyes threatening to roll into his head as his thoughts swam. Michael thought he heard Geoff and Gavin protesting but he was losing sense of what was around him. A memory flashed through his mind briefly, the kiss between him and Gavin...the touch of Gavin's scars. 

Without knowing what he was really doing it for, this was Ryan...not Gavin, Michael was aiming his elbow for the spot just above where Gavin's scar would've been on Ryan. There was a pained grunt and Ryan dropped Michael instantly, leaving the younger man to collapse against the floor gasping for air. 

"Ryan what the hell! We said to go easy on him! Not choke him until he nearly passed out!"

Ray was kneeling beside Michael, patting his back as a bit of drool dripped from the man's mouth. Michael reached for his own neck, rubbing it gently, and then he shot a look back at the bodyguard who looked particularly disturbed. They narrowed eyes at each other before Ryan was nearly snarling in his direction. 

"How did you know." Ryan muttered and everyone around him fell silent. "How did you know about that spot?!" He demanded in fury, then rounded on Gavin who shrank back in fear. "DID YOU TELL HIM?! Are you just handing secrets like that over to your fake boyfriend like it doesn't matter?!" 

"What are you going on about Ryan?! I haven't said nothing about you to him aside from shit everyone knows!" 

"...I didn't know." Michael gasped out finally, pushing himself to sit back on his feet and heaved in a breath. "Just seemed like a common place for you guys to get injured right? I mean...Ray got shot close to there when I first met you...and Gavin..." He bit his lower lip, casting a glance at Gavin who stiffened in response. "...I just guessed, really." 

Now Ryan was clearly furious, blushing brightly and turning to storm off at having overreacted to such a simple guess. Michael sighed, leaning his head and rubbing at his neck more until Geoff was offering a hand to help him to his feet. 

"...guess I made him my enemy again, huh?" 

"He'll simmer down, he doesn't like losing, that's all." Geoff chuckled, then hissed when he saw the redness forming on Michael's neck. "...maybe we should get you some ice for that." 

Michael should've quit the training after that. Should've switched to a new partner but some part of him was determined to endure Ryan. Even if the man just seemed to get more violent as time wore on. Michael was getting stronger however. Learning quickly and gaining muscle thanks to the days spent at the gym. It was a month later when he finally managed to pin Ryan down to the floor instead. 

Ryan was dumbfounded, staring up at Michael with wide bright blue eyes and a dead silence filled the room as the two men panted. Gavin was the first to cheer, followed by the growing audience of Jeremy, Ray, Geoff, and Sylvia in that order. Jack was the only one who didn't cheer, going to gently usher Michael off into the awaiting hugs of congratulations and help Ryan back to his feet. 

Ryan was quick to adjust his appearance, smooth back his hair and let loose a sigh as the crowd simmered down. He offered his hand out begrudgingly and Michael hesitated before taking it to shake. "...I guess I can trust Gavin with you more often." The sentence had Michael beaming...before Ryan promptly used his lack of guard to bring him down to the floor and step over him. "Someday." 

Michael accepted the acknowledgement for now, even if it came with a bruised back. 

He managed to start paying more attention to his job with Ray. Starting a proper inventory and selling new games as well as old to attract more customers. They held a game night every month, ranging from Dungeons and Dragons to Doom. Sometimes they'd feature silly games like Barbie mobile games or checkers. Winter became busy with the rush of holidays and Sylvia was home more often due to the off-season with the flowers. Jack and her would go out on shopping trips to secretly buy the boys presents and return home acting suspicious. 

The two women were becoming fast friends it seemed and Jack was behaving more like a second mother to Michael. She would often tease him about stories Sylvia shared of when he was a baby. The few days before the snow began to fall, Michael got his license and was keen on saving his money himself for a car he wanted to buy. Didn't stop him from taking Ray's out occasionally and giving his not legal boss rides to McDonald's in the early morning. 

One such time he found himself driving into the city to buy a few gifts for the family on his own. He wanted to keep it simple. A bottle of alcohol for Geoff and maybe some vibrant sunhats for Jack since her fashion sense seemed to be all over the place. Ray was easy to buy for and Jeremy had been making all too subtle remarks about how he could never have enough canary yellow paint. Ryan and Gavin were the hardest to shop for, he noted. He had somewhat of an idea of what to get for Gavin but Ryan was proving to be quite the mystery. 

He finally settled on his fifth trip to a shopping mall strip to pick something at random and claim it had good intentions. Which was how he ended up in line at a Tractor Supply Company holding a box and waiting for the clerk to hurry up. A man saddled up behind him and he was in such a good mood that without thinking to look, he simply commented about how they had quite the wait. 

The man behind him chuckled and then in a familiar voice, "I knew you weren't deaf." 

Michael froze, the color draining from his face as he whirled around to look at Officer Burnie who was dressed down in plain clothes and holding a watering can in his grasp. The officer smiled at him warmly and the younger man didn't have a clue how to respond. 

Burnie was quick to hold up his hand however. "It's okay, I'm not going to do anything to you or your friends. I'm not sure about Ray but it's pretty clear Jeremy doesn't speak Spanish and I'm not stupid. Trust me, I've known for a while, this is just further proof." He waited, then prodded at the box in Michael's arms. "Cute." 

"...uh...thanks, look, if it's any consolation, I got my license just last week?" 

"Well at least one of you has it! Good for you! I'm Burnie by the way." A hand offered out and Michael had to juggle the container carefully to shake it. 

"Michael." 

"Nice to properly meet you Michael." 

"Y-yeah...you can go ahead of me if you want. I don't want to take this out into the cold just yet." 

"Merry Christmas, Michael." 

"...same." 

The awkward situation blew over quickly, with Michael staring intently down at the box in his grasp with hard heavy breaths. The man behind the counter had to snap his fingers to grab his attention when it was his turn and before Michael could pull out his wallet the man was handing him the receipt. 

"...but...I didn't pay for it?" 

"Officer Burns footed the bill. You're good to go." 

Ray was right, Burnie was too good for this city. 

 

"Michael, what's that? Oh my god, it's so cute!" Gavin was gushing as he peered into the box. The little gosling gave a peep back at him, fluttering it's tiny wings before it settled into the ray of the heat lamp Michal had bought. "Why did you buy a duckling?" 

"Believe it or not, that's Ryan's present for Christmas." 

"...you bought Ryan a duck?" 

"I couldn't think of anything else to get him! Also, it's not a duck, it's a goose." Gavin was laughing before Michael even finished his thought and going to stumble back against the bed as the lights in the room dimmed by the remote in his hand. 

"Michael, you're so silly. I love it." 

"Shut up, what did you get him?" Michael chuckled as he was flopping down beside Gavin in his pajamas. "He can't be that easy to shop for." 

"A giftcard to Baskin Robins. He loves ice cream." Now both of them laughed, the hilarity of it all crashing down on them and they settled in to listen to the occasional peep of the gosling. "...weird to think it's been a few months since we first met, you know?" 

"Yeah...pretty fucking weird. Feels like yesterday really." 

"...do you like it here, Michael? Even after we brought you here against your will?" 

Michael hesitated, humming in thought as Gavin turned on his side to face him. He glanced briefly at those green eyes before he smiled, nodding slowly. "Yeah boi," He watched Gavin's face light up as he returned the nickname. " I'm kind of really glad you guys got me out of that shit hole. Life's so much better when you're not crying over losing a job."

A loud peep sounded from under the heat lamp and the two boys shared a laugh as Gavin rolled back over and turned off the lights. "I think the duck agrees."


	8. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas, New Years, New Life, New Hellos, New Goodbyes.

Michael was letting out a yell as someone suddenly landed on the bed beside him, his entire form bouncing briefly into the air thanks to the impact. He nearly toppled off the bed but he caught himself just in time. He glanced over his shoulder at the smiling Ray and the young man was laughing now too. They parted, flying off the bed as Gavin groaned and stirred as well. They were racing out of the room and into the living room just to nearly crash into Jack who greeted them with a laugh. Ray was quick to pounce on the nearby couch and Michael soon followed after to tackle him off it. They rolled on the floor laughing and Jack was minding them to be careful.

Gavin was trudging in soon after with his hand up by his yawning mouth. He flopped back down on the couch and brought his feet up onto the tabletop. He was greeted by Geoff soon after with the older man nearly crawling on top of him and slowly everyone else piled into the room from the shouting. 

Jeremy was the first to start pulling the presents out from under the tree and passing them to their respective owners. He handed Michael one and the young man was blushing as he read it was from Geoff and started to open it as Jack began to pass around warm mugs. Inside the smaller box was a set of keys and he stared at them curiously before looking to the kingpin. 

"...you didn't." He muttered but Geoff just grinned wickedly and Michael was up on his feet in seconds. Without so much a care about his pajamas he was racing out of the penthouse and towards the garage below. Down the flights of stairs where the voices behind him laughing excitedly could no longer be heard. 

He entered the basement and without even questioning it further, he pressed the lock for the remote and waited. In an instant, a blue sports car with a pure red stripe was lighting up and honking. He let loose a high pitched laugh, jogging over to it and reaching his hand out to run his fingers across the brand new paint job. 

He was racing back towards the door, whirling around to lock it again before he was storming back up the steps. He was barrelling into the penthouse just as Geoff was opening the bottle of alcohol from him. All eyes turned to him, smiling wide as he stood there panting and just as Jack was about to ask if he liked it...he screamed in utter joy. 

"I love it!" 

"We'll take you to get a custom license plate when the holidays are over, buddy." Geoff was chuckling and then raised the bottle of whiskey in toast to Michael. "You have excellent taste by the way. Thanks kid!"

The others went about grabbing their presents, cheering when Sylvia turned scarlet at her gift of new high heels and jewelry to go with her black dress. When she was about to stutter about how it was too much, Jack silenced her immediately. 

"We're all going out for New Years. Formal attire. You had to be prepared." Jack was laughing, nudging her gently and turning her attention back to her kids. Jeremy was ecstatic over his cans of paint and even laughing loudly when he opened up a pure silver microphone from Gavin. Ray was more than happy with a series of pink things that Ryan had supplied him, ranging from a hoodie to pack of pink bullets that he quickly explained he loved to hunt with. He was unwrapping another video game, raving about the playable features and laughing it off when Michael realized he bought Ray one he already owned. Gavin was cycling through his gifts with a constant amused expression as nearly every item related to the gold color he loved so much. 

He had to stop when he opened one from Michael, bursting into high pitched giggles as he held up the t-shirt. Modeled after a prisoner uniform with an ID number on it and he showed it to Ryan immediately who rolled his eyes in annoyance. Michael realized at once that he was missing one key gift and he was jumping to his feet to retrieve it. He brought the box in, passing it over to Ryan who peered into it curiously. 

"...is that a gosling?" He questioned, taking it from the container to hold it up for everyone to view. The little critter was peeping excitedly and quickly snuggling into the warmth of the man's palm. After a strange awkward moment, the bodyguard was drawing it close to his face to nuzzle into the downy feathers. "...she's adorable." He muttered, smiling. "I'll name her Edgar." 

Everyone was blanching at the same time and Ray immediately went to protest the name but Geoff reached out to silence him. They let the bodyguard have his moment as Jack raved about how she loved her clothing, pulling on a hat that seemed to oddly compliment her vibrant hair. One last present was waiting in the branches of the Christmas tree and Jeremy was pulling it free to look it over before handing it to Michael. 

Michael sat there momentarily confused. He had received a gift from everyone that he knew of in the household and this one didn't have a name attached to it. He hesitated before he began to unwrap the tiny box. Everyone in the room's breath hitched when the velvet lined container was revealed. Sylvia let out a high-pitched gasp, both hands going to her mouth and Ryan was lowering Edgar back into her box. Gavin smirked just as Michael looked to him pointedly and then slowly the box was opened.

Inside was the most extravagant engagement ring Michael had ever seen. It was filled with diamonds encircling a large emerald and the hint of blue coloring inside the silver was changing their colors in the light. He felt his heart racing as silence echoed over the room and for a moment he was about to ask if Gavin was crazy...then he saw the note taped to the top of the box. 

"...Michael." Sylvia began, her voice barely above a whisper. "What does it say?"

_Would you like to be my real boyfriend?_

Michael knew he couldn't answer with that, so he went with the most obvious lie as his face lit up with a blush. He looked to his mother, smiling at her, "...Gavin asked me to marry him." He looked back to Gavin, catching the green eyes that just seemed alight with both mischief and delight and he took a deep breath. 

"...and I think I'm going to say yes." 

He managed to tuck the note away where no one could read it before setting aside the ring box and leaning forward. Their lips captured together, a soft kiss that no one around them was used to seeing. They had practiced several times before however. It was normally their bedtime routine. Talk, kiss goodnight, try to overcome the awkward feelings before falling asleep against their pillows. 

They broke apart and Sylvia was bouncing in her seat excitedly before she threw herself to the floor to tug Michael into a hug. Everyone else was frozen in stunned silence, before slowly Jack broke the tension with a happy yell as well. They fell back into their perfect little act immediately and everyone was firing off congratulations. 

Ray was laughing, pushing in between the two as Michael was now moving to pull on the ring. Jack corrected his finger and they turned their attention to the Hispanic. 

"So, does this mean you're marrying Ryan too?" 

 

"Really? Marriage?" Michael laughed as he entered their room and turned to look back at Gavin who entered after him. "You could've done a less serious way of asking me out, you know?" 

"Yeah but I figure this was the best way to get you to say yes Michael!" Gavin was locking the door behind them, smiling before he walked forward and pushed his boyfriend back against the mattress. He fell over him, crawling somewhat before laying across his chest like a cat would. "....mmm, your chest is so firm now." 

"Thanks dingus. God, I can't believe you fucking asked me to marry you...and I said yes. You know my mother is going to want to plan the wedding." 

"That'll be good for her. We can wait a while or do it quickly and if things don't work out between us we can always divorce all friendly like." Gavin smiled, closing his eyes then peeking one eye open. "...Michael, is that your knob or mine?" 

"I'm pretty damn sure that's yours. Did you get a boner from asking me out?" 

"Maybe." 

"Pervert." 

"I picked today because our anniversary would be easy to remember! ...just got caught up in it I guess. Everyone all excited. Part of me wanted to fire a gun into the ceiling to shut them up." Gavin breathed, feeling Michael start to move his hand up into his hair. "...Michael, are you sure you wanted to say yes?" 

"Yes, I wouldn't have if I wasn't sure. I don't give a rat's ass if it would've hurt your feelings. Though you're making me question that since you seem to get off on the idea of shutting people up with a gun."

"Michael, you know I have issues." 

"Yeah boi, I know." 

They held a sigh together, just laying there before Gavin turned his head to one side to look at the ring on Michael's finger. He smiled softly, reaching out to touch it with the tip of his index. "...looks really good on you. I knew it would. That's why I picked it." 

A knock came on the door before Michael could respond and Ray called out into the room before Gavin was moving to let him in. "You two banging in there?" 

"Not yet, X-Ray." Gavin said, pulling it open and allowing the younger man to join them on the bed now. "Why? Want to join?"

"Alright you two, don't gross me out." 

Ray smirked before he was drawing out a gun case to show Michael, pulling it open to reveal the gun inside. It was lightweight and a mixture of silver and black in coloration. He pulled it out of the case, placing the parts together without adding the bullets and handed it over to Michael to hold. He watched the man run his fingers over it and turn it about in his grasp. All the while he had a smile on his face and he even accepted the hug from his friend as he was thanked.

"This way, even if you wind up not sticking around...you'll have us backing you up." Ray chuckled and Michael drew back to give him a glance over. 

"...what's that mean Ray? Everything okay?" 

"Just thinking. That's all. I know it's supposed to be kind of fake and all but being married generally means people leave, right? They move on. To a new life with new people." Michael frowned at the younger man, going to tug him back closer for another hug despite Ray's complaints of it being gay. 

Michael sighed, glancing over at Gavin who just smiled cheekily back at him. He patted the smaller man's back through the hoodie. "...not planning on going anywhere for a while, Ray." He drew him back at arm's length, then wiggled his fingers to show off his engagement ring. "Gavin is trying to make sure of that, I think. Someone needs to be the godfather of the kids anyways." 

"Wait-what?!" Gavin sputtered out and now the other two were bursting into laughter as his face turned a shade of red. "KIDS?!" 

"Yes Gavin, I'm pregnant. I thought that's the whole reason you asked me to marry you!" 

"Oh shit, it's like a green card marriage and a shotgun wedding rolled into one!" 

"Ray shut up, oh my god, that's hilarious!"

 

"Look at how big she's getting...wow." Jack hummed as she leaned over the back of the couch, smiling down at the gosling who gave it's best attempt at honking back at the woman. She chuckled and reached out to stroke a finger over Edgar's head, watching the tiny wings flutter about and the webbed toes stomp a few times on the floor. "What breed is she again?" 

"African." Ryan said fondly watching the two interact as he adjusted his jacket and stepped forward. They had been spending the last hour and a half getting ready with Jack and Ryan being the first two to finish their regime. Jack was stunning, catching the eyes of Michael as he entered the room too and her vibrant green gown had him thinking back to the Little Mermaid with her hair. 

She spun on her heels when she heard the two men, smiled at them and reached out to touch Michael's face and hair. She fixed it up proper and he gave an awkward smile back at her, clearly not at all used to wearing a suit. 

"You look so handsome." She commented and he was blushing, looking down and away like he would with his mother's compliments. When Jack turned to Ryan however she almost looked furious. "James Ryan, where is your tie?!" Michael had to fight back laughter as the bodyguard looked guilty immediately. "You forgot how to tie one again didn't you?! You're not going semi-casual to this, go get your tie and I'll do it for you!" She pushed at his shoulders and he was wandering back to his bedroom, passing by Ray who looked as uncomfortable as Michael. 

Jack put her hands to her lips regardless, cooing over the young Hispanic who just proved his lack of caring by retrieving the 3DS tucked away in his suit jacket. 

"...and you're not playing that at dinner." Jack chided immediately, ignoring the pout from the younger man. "How was Jeremy managing?" 

"He couldn't choose what shade of purple to go with." 

"Oh dear." Jack sighed, her shoes clicking as she made her way down the hall and towards the other kid's bedroom. Michael and Ray exchanged smiles almost laughing as Ryan returned with the tie and kind of pouted as he stood there looking around for Jack. 

"Uh...want me to give it a shot?" Michael asked, holding up his hands to the older man who hesitated before he nodded. He strode forward and reached for the tie. He made quick work of it, his tongue poking out of his lips as he concentrated and when he was finished it was well enough to pass as perfect. When Ryan gave him a questioning look the younger man shrugged it off. "Waiter job required ties on special nights."

Geoff and Gavin were the next to emerge from their rooms, making their way out to the main part of the penthouse as they laughed at each other. Michael felt his heart leap into his chest when he caught sight of Gavin dressed up. It wasn't unusual to see Geoff in a three piece suit but Gavin was usually silk shirts and tight jeans. He cleaned up nicely, white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants that would no doubt have his boyfriend staring at his ass all night long. He didn't bother with a jacket though it was slung over his shoulder just in case and the tie he had on had the name of his singing duo in silver towards the bottom. 

"Damn Gavin." Michael muttered as the Brit strode over to his side. Gavin smirked at him, hand going through his lightly tousled hair and he leaned down just slightly to be almost within kissing distance. 

"Don't stare luv. I'll give you plenty of chances to help me out of this later." 

"Alright, none of that tonight." Geoff said quickly, saving Michael from the bright red blush now forming on his features. "I want a nice dinner without thoughts of anyone boning each other, okay?! Bad enough I hear Ryan's escapades sometimes." All gazes turned towards the bodyguard who looked like he was about to argue but he just focused intensely on a spot on the wall instead. 

"Jeremy I swear, you look fine!" 

The attention was diverted as Jack was shoving the young man out into the living room. Jeremy was sputtering, protesting as he flailed about his arms but the older woman was clearly stronger than him. She stopped him just short of the other lads and he stuffed his hands in his dark purple pants immediately in a pout. 

"You look like a pimp, Lil J." 

"Shut up Gavin, you know I make purple look good."

"Geoff, look at our little boys." Jack was saying now, reaching out to touch the man's shoulder as she stood there looking the younger ones over. "I need to get my camera before something goes wrong!" She hurried off to retrieve it and Geoff was laughing the moment she was gone.

"Quick, everyone mess up your hair."

"What no! I worked so hard on this!" 

"You little baby, it can always be fixed!" 

"JACK, GEOFF IS TRYING TO RUIN-" Gavin cringed as Geoff made a step towards him but another set of clicking heels caught their attention. Not Jack but instead Sylvia who shyly stepped out into view. 

Michael thought his heart had lept when he saw Gavin...his mother was a whole other story. She looked drop dead gorgeous, a complete change to how he used to see her when she came home from a hard day at work. She looked like she had stepped off the cover of a model magazine even if her posture was timid. She looked up slowly, offered a smile and Geoff was the first to whistle at her in approval. The black dress, jewelry, shoes, and now a stole on her shoulders complimented her perfectly and Jack was nearly screaming in delight when she returned with her camera. 

Several pictures later and they were piling into different vehicles. Geoff had wanted to rent a limo but Ryan insisted they would be more comfortable in different cars. It was how Michael wound up sharing a car with Sylvia, Gavin and Ryan while Jeremy and Ray tagged along with Jack and Geoff. Gavin had taken the passenger seat while Sylvia was in the back with her son. They were laughing as Gavin scanned through the songs on Ryan's ipod and made loud complaints about how he "raised Ryan better". 

Ryan wasn't taking that and shot back quickly that he practically had to teach Gavin how to read much to the dismay of the brit. Sylvia chuckled before she turned her attention to Michael and reached out for his hand resting between them. Her fingers closed over his and he looked away from the window and the darkening sky outside to look to her with a curious head tilt. 

"...what are you thinking about, Michael?" 

"...oh...um...just thinking about how weird it feels to get dressed up like this...for dinner."

"Oh I know." She smiled, laughing lightly. "...we never would've dreamed of doing this a year ago, would we've?" 

"Hell no." Michael sighed and leaned back in his seat. "...I would've thought we were screwed a year ago. No job, no extra money...all of the bullshit that kept happening. Never thought I'd be in a suit...in a car that costs more than our house did...with my singer boyfriend and his bodyguard." He smiled and looked back at her. "...don't regret a damn thing though."

"Me either sweetie. I was happy with you...but I can't lie and say I'm not insanely comfortable with our new extended family." She paused, looking at Gavin who had turned in his seat to smile back at them. "Cute little future son-in-law included!" She reached for his nose, squeezing it gently and making the young man laugh. 

Gavin looked over at Michael who's smile was slowly disappearing. "What's wrong boi?" 

"...nerves I guess. I got this really bad feeling twisting in my gut."

"Nah, you'll be fine! Just remember not to use the wrong fork! They'll kick you out if you do." Gavin squeaked as he was smacked upside the head by Ryan, the older man shooting him a look for lying to Michael and Sylvia was laughing again. Michael's lips twitched in a brief smile again before it faded and he looked back towards the tinted window. 

Just nerves, he reminded himself for the rest of the drive. They wound up in the parking lot of a restaurant he had seen on tv. A looming low lit valet service type of building but they were servicing themselves instead. They stepped out of the vehicle and caught up with the rest as they gathered at the entrance and stepped inside. 

Michael felt out of place instantly as he took in the atmosphere the restaurant painted. No loud voices, no children, artistically designed tables lined with wine red sheets and glass chandeliers overhead. The man greeting them guided them to a larger table reserved towards the back and they found themselves just by a stage with the wall hugging them like a booth. Waiters pulled out the chairs for Sylvia and Jack who thanked them softly before they sat. People were offering menus of different kinds and wine selections to those they were certain of in age. 

A menu was handed to Michael and he had a second to touch it before Geoff was interrupting the interaction. 

"No, no! ...he gets the usual." The waiter chuckled before he took the menu back with a nod and Michael was left there questioning just exactly what he was about to be served.   
He sat stiffly in his seat the entire time but slowly he began to realize just because they were formally dressed didn't mean they had to behave any differently. Geoff was still pretty loud considering but the patrons of the restaurant didn't seem to care. Jack was sipping at her wine gently and holding herself in an elegant fashion but it was clear she was playing it up for her own amusement. Sylvia looked just as uncomfortable as Michael but she was relaxing quickly as she asked what all the different words on the menu meant. Ray had leaned back in his seat and quickly pulled out his 3DS despite Jack's earlier protests. 

Jeremy and Gavin were captured by Ryan's display, having taken the one salad fork from his setting and begun to twirl it between his fingers with ease. He flipped it in the air before catching it without looking and the two younger kids were laughing and calling him a freak but he just smiled. By the time the appetizers arrived, Michael had joined in a game of twenty questions and had lost three times. 

They quieted down as they ate, save for the bit of laughter at "Michael's orgasm face" as they called it when he took the first bite of his main dish. The steak was what Geoff had been planning, the meat so tender that it was melting in the young man's mouth as he took each bite. 

"...Sylvia, are you feeling okay?" 

Michael looked up when he heard Jack's concerned voice and cast a glance quickly to his mother who had set down her fork and leaned back in her chair. She looked a bit pale and tried to smile back at the woman beside her. 

"...I'm sorry, I'm having trouble finishing. I'm not sure what it is but my stomach's suddenly doing flips." 

Jack frowned, reaching to pat the woman's arm gently. "Oh that's okay dear, it is quite a stressing atmosphere when you think about it. It's quite a change compared to what we're used to...I'm sorry!" 

"It's not your fault. This is amazing food, just...I don't think I'll manage the rest of it." 

"Want me to take you home?" Ryan asked as he sat up in his seat and turned his attention to the woman who hesitated before she nodded slowly. 

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, hanging her head low but everyone piping up that it was okay. Michael moved to stand, pushing gently past Ryan to help his mother from her chair and she offered him a smile. "Have a nice night without me, okay?" 

"Feel better, Sylvia!" Geoff called as Ryan offered his hand to help her down towards the entrance of the restaurant. "We'll bring you back some dessert!" Michael watched her go, staring after them as the feeling overtook him once more. He breathed in for a moment, then moved to start following. 

He heard a chair move and the sound of feet following him but by the time he got to the entrance of the restaurant Ryan was driving away. He stopped by the small garden at the doorway as he watched the car pull away and slowly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to Gavin beside him and the man offered a slight smile. 

"...you alright?" 

"...yeah...just that....feeling from before again. The nerves..." Michael heaved a sigh, moving to lean somewhat on his boyfriend. "...sorry, I just...for a moment it felt like something awful was going to happen and I wanted to make sure they were okay as they drove." 

"They'll be fine, luv. Ryan's with her." 

"...you have a point there, nothing can get past Ryan." 

"C'mon. Let's go back and finish our dinner." Both hands moved to Michael's shoulders and pulled him gently forward, back inside as Gavin started backing up slowly. They slowly reentered the building and before Michael could say anything he was pulled into a brief kiss. "That make you feel better?"

Michael smirked, chuckling and nodded slowly. "You're the best boyfriend I ever had, you know that?" 

"...aren't I the only one you ever had?" 

"Yeah, so don't make me go looking for another." 

"Michael, don't be mean!"

 

"Ryaaaaaan, come dance with me!" Ryan grunted as he returned back to the table, about to sit down when the clearly tipsy Gavin was reaching out to latch onto his exposed arm. The man sighed softly, hand going to pet through the blond hair of his charge and he looked to Michael in almost a pleading way. 

"I already danced with him." Michael shrugged, smirking a bit. It was a lie but he wasn't keen on getting up in front of everyone to show off how terrible of a dancer he was. He watched Ryan roll his eyes before he gave in silently to the pleading and turned his hand out to pull Gavin from his chair. 

The bodyguard held the hand gingerly as if he was escorting royalty and the crew watched in amusement as they stepped out onto the hardwood dance floor. Ryan took a bow, to which Gavin was giggling furiously through his drunken state before faking a curtsy that had Ray laughing beside Michael. When both straightened up they fell into place as if they were two perfect puzzle pieces. Ryan took the male role with hand guiding Gavin's and the other at his waist while the singer had one on his shoulder. They swirled about on the floor to the slow music and Jack heaved a happy sigh as she watched them. 

Geoff cast a glance or two in her direction and then at the remaining lads who all gave cocky shit eating grins back at him. Red tinged his face before he was moving to stand and offered his own hand to the woman beside him. 

Jack blinked up at him with a bit of surprise and burst into her own giggles at his expression before she was accepting his hand. They waltzed out onto the floor with heels and shoes clacking against the floor. It quickly became apparent that Geoff wasn't remotely as suave as Ryan, even more so when he just started doing an off-beat dance that would put silly dads to shame. Ray was losing it, bursting into high pitched wheezing laughter as he leaned against Michael and Jeremy was choking on his food. Jack stood there for a moment as Geoff broke down into the robot and before anyone could judge her dance partner, she too was joining in. 

"Geooooff, you're doing it wrong." Gavin sung as he was spun near the couple, only to be dipped by Ryan and he was laughing drunkenly in joy. 

"Oh yeah, I think you guys are the fucks doing it wrong!" Geoff paused his dance to reach out and grab hold of Gavin's hands, taking him from Ryan to pull him into a twice as tipsy tumble across the floor. The brit stumbled against him, nearly falling flat against his chest but the older man held him upright and they were moving in the same awkward way together. 

Jack laughed and shrugged before she was taking Ryan away to dance with her too, the two far less formal in movements as they just glided about. Ray was standing up as he puffed out his chest and gruffly asked Michael for a dance as well. Michael stood slowly and looked to the outstretched hand. 

"Ray, I'm honored...but if you want to dance with me, you'll have to dance with Jeremy too." 

"Dude, I'm always up for a threesome." 

Laughter escaped them as the three strode out onto the dance floor. It wasn't but a few seconds into their awkward movements that Jeremy was racing away from them towards the nearest waiter to whisper a request. Michael remembered the music picking up, Geoff shouting so loudly that several guests were furious with them. They ignored it and kept dancing and soon the restaurant was all to themselves. The staff didn't seem to care as long as Geoff was happy and at one point they switched partners again. 

Michael had danced with Jack, who swayed with him like his mother used to when he was a child. He danced with Ryan, though mostly at the insistence of his drunken boyfriend who was video taping the entire ordeal. They had moved stiffly until finally he was with Geoff who was busting out the disco cheese and messing up Michael's hair. The last dance of the night wound up with him and Gavin, both trying to fight their giggles as they slowly moved in a circle. 

"...you're drunk as fuck, Gav." Michael muttered as he felt his boyfriend snuggle close up against his chest and a tongue briefly lap across his neck. 

"Yeah, isn't it great boi? I don't get to get drunk this often." 

"I admit, it's fun to see you letting loose and Ryan not up your ass as much." 

"Ryan's not up my crev, luv." Gavin crooned, tilting his head back and then frowning as his bodyguard was right there to loom over them silently. The brit groaned and reached out with his one hand to push back Ryan's chest before he groggily chose to lean between the two men. "...m'tired, can we go home yet?" 

Geoff perked up from a few feet away, slipping between them to wrap his arms under Gavin's own and let the younger man lean against him. He smiled downward and earned one in return. "Well it is past you kid's bedtime. Let's head home, huh? No throwing up on me though." 

"S'kay, I'll throw up on Michael instead."

"Oh no you fucking won't." 

"Car switch?" Ray called over, hands on either side of his mouth as he pouted in Ryan's direction. A moment of hesitation and then a nod as an answer and both of the other two lads were cheering as they made their way out towards Ryan's car. 

Ryan smiled a bit, looking to the brit before going to scoop him up into his arms to carry him out to Geoff's car. Jack was pushing in the chairs as she collected her purse and thanked the waiter and what appeared to be the restaurant owner for the meal. 

The man just smiled and nodded, bowing his head as he thanked them for patronage. They piled out of the building and Jack was reaching to wrap her arm around Michael's shoulders as they walked. "Did you have fun?" She asked, humming a bit as she stepped over the threshold and out into the dark night air. 

"Yeah," Michael smiled back up at her, watching ahead of him as Ryan waved and entered the driver side of his car. He waved back slightly before continuing his thought. "The steak was amazing...I've never eaten something so delicious..." His stomach rumbled as he spoke about it, earning a laugh from both him and the woman beside him. 

"Good...this was kind of a celebration for us. Celebrating you and Sylvia being a part of our family." 

Michael paused, his hand just about to reach for the door handle of the car. He felt his muscles twitch and he cracked a soft smile. He lifted his head up as the arm on him slipped away and he opened his mouth to speak but ultimately closed it. Finally opening the car door he slid in beside his almost asleep boyfriend and gave a quick kiss to the scruffy cheek closest to him. 

Geoff kept the drive mostly quietly for Gavin's sake but the stubborn guy was refusing to fall asleep just yet. He asked hypothetical question after question, proposing crazier things as he rambled on. Jack was laughing, trying to reason with him but Geoff was fighting back with his own ideas. Michael found himself thinking about what he would do if his feet were replaced with squirrels by the time they were meeting up with the others in the parking garage. 

Ray stepped out of the car with an ice cream cone and Geoff let loose a loud protest asking where his was. The younger men ignored him, passing a cone to Michael instead and Ryan only gave one to Gavin when the sleepy man was nearly in tears over it. They boarded the elevator together and Michael found himself offering Geoff some of the ice cream just to shut him up. 

"See? Michael loves me." 

"Pretty sure he just wants you to shut the fuck up." 

"Ray, watch your language. I didn't raise you to be such a goddamn mouthy brat."

Jack rolled her eyes as the doors opened, making her way up the last bit of stairs towards their door and she was going to retrieve the keys from her purse. She paused just at the entrance and her fingers pushed open the door lightly. She called out into the penthouse as she stepped in, wanting to check on Sylvia. Before she got far however she was crying out. Ryan was perking up in a matter of seconds, drawing a hidden gun from his person as he quickly raced up the stairs to meet her inside. 

Geoff's face soured as he handed the ice cream back to Michael. "Boys, stay here." He muttered and soon there was a gun in his grasp too as he was walking forward. 

"...what's going on?" Michael whispered, lowering his cone as he looked to the remaining group. 

"Someone might've robbed us, I don't know." Ray was shrugging, finishing off his ice cream with a loud crunch. "Wouldn't be the first time." 

Michael felt his stomach drop, a cold feeling washing over him and his hand reached out to grasp hard at the man beside him. He ignored the Hispanic's protests of pain as he began to shiver in horror. When the lads looked to him curiously and Jeremy asked him to let Ray go, he could only respond with one word. The word had the blood in the boys running cold and he was racing up the stairs before they could stop him. He tossed aside his treat and burst through the door of the penthouse despite Geoff's protests. 

He made it ten feet inside when he saw a glimpse of it. Then all he saw was vibrant green fabric as Jack smothered him protectively into her arms. She begged him, begged him to turn back and walk out. Told him he needed to be safe and that he needed to calm down. It was all white noise in the back of his head as the image flashed through his mind over and over again. 

"Clear." Came Geoff's voice. 

"Clear." Ryan.

"Michael, Michael, sweetie, you need to breathe-" Jack.

"What's going on-oh dear god-" Ray.

"What the fuck!?" Jeremy.

"...I'm going to be sick." Gavin. 

And Michael screamed. He screamed and he screamed until his legs gave out and Jack was dropping to the floor alongside him. She apologized through his screams and he could fear her tears on his skin. He grasped at her, probably too roughly and was sure to leave marks but the world around him was melting into a void of despair. 

His mother. Sylvia. The woman he knew and loved and had only seen hours before. Her voice in his memories each time she said she loved him. Now, nestled inside of those memories stood a new one. Of his mother pinned to the wall in pieces by what appeared to be nails. Blood dribbling down the wallpaper and staining the floor beneath her. Her eyes carved out and mouth slit. Her chest open and a single note stabbed through what remained of her heart. He didn't read the words on the note, he couldn't, he couldn't bare to look. 

But he screamed...and he cried and there were six people moving to surround him and beg him to breathe through it. 

He couldn't hear them.


	9. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gains a new ally and spills the beans

"C'mon Michael, we need to move. We need to go to our second house. Okay? Michael, c'mon. I know, I know, Michael...but we need to move." Jack was saying over and over again as she clutched at the younger man's face. She was doing her best to wipe at the tears, keep skin contact as the boy continually broke down into hoarse screams and crying anew. She looked to Geoff quickly but the man was standing over them with a solemn expression. "Geoff. Please. Help him." 

"...not much I can do now, Jack. You know that." Came the muttered reply and a collective sigh escaped most of the people around him, drowned out by the noises that came from Michael. Ryan was moving away from to comfort Gavin, who had taken to throwing up the contents of his stomach in the nearby bathroom. Ray and Jeremy were gravitating closely to Geoff as they avoided eye contact with the wall. "...we do need to move however...won't be long before some of the rich people below us start to care about his screaming and call the cops...plus we don't know if those bastards are still around...we should knock him out." 

"Geoff!" 

"For his own good, Jack. Not to hurt him. He's not going to recover from this until he settles! He's too far into panic to calm down, look at him!" The older man was gesturing at Michael as the boy clung to Jack as if life depended on it. They could hear the strain in his voice as it was giving out and he was choking back on bile and snot as he cried. "...just...let Ryan do it if you can't manage it and we'll get him to the car and get everyone out of here and then deal with it." 

Jack heaved a sigh, pulling Michael into a tight hug once more before she was drawing him back and apologizing. It was a matter of seconds before the screaming stopped and the boy was now limp in her arms. She held him close to her as they moved however, gathering up bags they had for quick escapes and not accepting help from those around her as she carried him down towards the cars. Ryan was there first, checking the vehicles for traps before he let them clamber in. She was driving, taking all of the boys with her while Ryan and Geoff hung back. 

She kept talking, constantly talking to the younger men as they held Michael close in the backseat. She tried to keep everyone calm, even as tears began to roll down her own cheeks and Jeremy was reaching out to clutch her free hand through it. They arrived at their safe house, a large foreboding warehouse tucked away in the middle of a run down construction lot and the only sign of life was a group of men arguing over a bulldozer. 

They slipped inside unseen and made their way into a basement just beneath it. It was in one of the only bedrooms that Michael found himself in later. Wide awake with no sign of the current time and no one else in the room with him. He had his head resting on a duffle bag as the bed didn't have any pillows and a coat was draped over him carefully. The majority of his things were packed tightly in the corner. He could see his gun case, keys, his clothes packed tightly in a bag as if the person who grabbed them was in a hurry.

He didn't move from that spot until he heard the sound of a door and a voice rising through the deadly silent atmosphere. He could barely make it out but he was certain it belonged to Gavin. The way his name was said was kind of a dead give away on that. They were discussing him and no doubt his mother...or what remained of her. He felt the tears starting anew and he took in a deep choked breath as he pushed himself to sit up. 

He slid off the bed with shaking legs. It felt like he hadn't walked in a long time and for a moment he questioned how long he had been out. He crossed the distance between him and his stuff and reached for the gun case. Once pulled free of the pile, he was opening it and slowly going through the motions like Ray had taught him to load the chamber. 

Moved to the door, pushed it open slowly with the tips of his fingers and the voices could be heard louder. They were in the room just over and he slowly trudged his way towards them. All of them sitting in a half circle. No one looked up, didn't hear him, didn't acknowledge him as he entered. Geoff's back was to him, the black hair messed up from where a hand had been running through it. They were talking still but the voices washed over Michael like he couldn't understand them. As if they were speaking in a completely different language. 

He got one foot behind Geoff before he moved to push the muzzle of the gun against the older man's head and drew the hammer back with a loud click. 

That got everyone's attention. 

Ryan was on his feet in seconds, going to draw his weapon. Jack was jolting away from Geoff with a sharp scream and looking to Michael in shock. He heard the click of other guns and Ray and Jeremy ultimately drew their own guns to point back at Michael automatically but they froze when they realized who it was who was doing this. Gavin just sat where he was, staring wide eyed at Michael who shook as he stood still behind the kingpin. 

It was a moment of dead silence before Geoff heaved a sigh and raised his hand. "...everyone, lower your weapons. Let Michael be." He said and it was another breath before Ryan obeyed as did Jeremy. Ray hesitated however, looking between his boss and Michael before he too slowly lowered his gun. "...I told Michael when we all started this...if any harm ever came to his mother, he had every right to kill me." 

"Michael-" Jack began but the man beside her was reaching for her hand. Geoff shook his head slowly, silencing her before he took a final gulp of the alcohol in his hand. 

"Go ahead Michael. Go ahead and kill me. I failed to protect you and your mother. A life for a life is only fair." 

Michael grit his teeth, feeling the tears dribble down his skin as his hand just seemed to shake more. He was constantly hitting Geoff gently against his head as he stood there. Finger slid towards the trigger and those dark eyes were darting momentarily to the other people in the room. Fear in everyone's eyes, all looking to the kingpin as if they couldn't look away from what was about to happen. 

He looked to Ray specifically and there was something else in the young man's eyes he couldn't explain. An emotion he recognized but couldn't put into words. He bit his lower lip hard, hard enough to draw blood and he screamed again. Not like before, this one was mostly out of frustration than anguish. He drew the gun back, cussing as he yelled at himself more than anyone else. 

"I CAN'T FUCKING DO IT." He yelled, taking one step back and he heard everyone in the room breathe again. "Fuck, fuck, I can't do it!" He was near hysterics once more as he slumped where he stood. "...you're Ray's dad....you're Jeremy's dad...Gavin's...your Jack's lover....you all are just one big fucking family and I can't...I can't take you away from them! I fucking can't do it!" He stomped his foot briefly before he glanced at the gun in his hand and with another shaky breath drew it to his own head. "...I can't fucking do it..." He added in a whimper and now they were yelling again. 

Everyone was holding up their hands, screaming, begging him to stop and telling him it wasn't worth it. Geoff turned to face him and before he could get his finger around the trigger the older man was pulling the gun from his grasp with force. He felt the strong arms wrap around him as the weapon was handed off and disarmed and he was drawn into a tight hug by the kingpin who petted through his curly hair like a cat. 

"Michael." The man said firmly and it almost drew another sob from the kid. "...Michael, don't do that. You're worth so much more to the world alive. You've got so much to do...and your mother would be heartbroken to know you gave it all up because of her." At the mention of his mother, he was screaming again, softer and more of a wail as he slumped into the arms that were holding him. Geoff didn't protest, let him cry as he held himself there. "...Michael, I'm so sorry...I know my apology doesn't change anything...but we'll find who did this, and we'll kill them."

The kid was pulling away, stepping back and shaking his head furiously as his hands balled into fists. When Michael looked up at them his eyes were bloodshot red again from the crying and he was still trembling. "I can't...do this anymore." He muttered, "I can't stay here...I can't look at you.." He saw Gavin flinch out of the corner of his eye. "...I can't..." 

Geoff's lips hardened into a frown but the man nodded slowly. "We'll get you someplace safe, Michael. We'll do our best to erase any trail leading to you through us. We'll get you far away and we'll help you get a place where you can grow. A nice house, anything you need, we'll take care of it-"

"No." Michael shuddered as he spoke. "I don't want anything to do with you. Ever." He took another step back when Jack reached for him, avoiding her touch. "...I want to leave. I want to leave and never come back. I don't want your fucking help, I don't want your fucking sad looks! This is all your fault! I could've lived a normal fucking life if fucking Ryan and Ray didn't ruin this for me! I hate all of you!" He had dissolved into screaming again, his voice coming out harsher each time he spoke. "You keep saying that you don't have a fucking choice, so my mother never had a choice?! She was doomed to die because of you fucks?!" 

He let out a laugh, hollow without emotion and he threw his hands before he turned his back to them and drew his arms around himself closely. 

"Michael...we loved Sylvia too." Jack began but she silenced instantly when Michael shot her a glare. 

"You loved her too?! You barely fucking knew her! You don't get the goddamn right to talk about her! She raised me! She was my mother! ...you didn't have only her when your own father didn't give two shits about you! You didn't have her struggle to make you smile, stay up with you at three in the morning while you're sick even though she has work in the morning! You didn't have her take on odd jobs just to give you enough money to play with your friends at a local arcade! ...you hardly knew her. You didn't grow up with her, you don't deserve to say you loved her! SHE WAS JUST A PART OF YOUR FAKE FAMILY!" He slammed his fist against the nearby wall. "...I'm leaving. Fuck all of you. I'm leaving." 

"It's dangerous." 

"I don't fucking care!" Michael was moving to snatch his gun back from them, taking the bullets and he stared at it for a hard moment before he went to set it on the nearby table. 

"...Michael, take that with you." Geoff sighed. "If you really want to leave, take everything we gave you. Even if it hurts...it'll help you in the long run." He sighed, walking around the chair he had been sitting on and reaching out for the boy but Michael flinched back. "...it is dangerous out there. People who want us will come after you, they're like wolves, they'll see you're weak and go for you! If you...really want to, I won't stop you but you need to understand what you're choosing to do." 

Michael didn't even bother with a response, staring at the older man for a moment longer before he turned away and went to collect his things. He turned his back on the rising complaints and people begging him to stay. He had the duffle bag they offered him packed tightly and the last thing he grabbed was the gun before he went for the front door He cast a glance back over his shoulder. 

He was met with tears, concerned looks, and one stoic unyielding expression he couldn't read. He expected the latter from Ryan of all people...not his boyfriend who just stood there silently. He scowled after a moment and yanked hard on the door knob before slamming the door behind him. Racing up the stairs into the warehouse and to his car which was parked hidden in the shadows. He wrenched the large gate door open and shoved his stuff inside of the vehicle before he was in the driver's seat and backing out. The dirt road was rocky, enough to make his fancy sports car jiggle and his teeth rattle. He made it to the main road in a matter of minutes before he shifted gears and sped off into the distance at break neck speeds. 

His phone in his pocket buzzed endlessly as he drove. He ignored it until he finally made it what he felt was a far enough distance. He slowed to a stop and pulled over just out of view of the nearby highway. Palms slammed against the steering wheel and his hand reached to toss the phone into the backseat. He glared ahead of him at the passing lights and screamed again as he was muffled by the car. He knew he shouldn't but he slammed his face against the horn and listened to it blare before he pulled back off to breathe again. 

He caught sight of a glinting diamond and looked to the ring on his finger. 

"...you didn't even fucking try and talk to me." He growled at it before he was yanking it off his hand and tossing it at the passenger side window. Not a clue nor a single care where it fell before he pressed his face back against the steering wheel. "...back to square one Michael. Time to fail, just like you do best." A heavy sigh escaped him before he tried to tune out the world around him. 

It felt like half an hour later when he heard tapping against his window and he lifted his head slowly. A bright light flashed in his eyes and he squinted as he raised his hand up to block the view. He reached to roll down the window and a familiar voice was calling out to him over the sound of his rumbling engine. 

"...you okay kid? Do you need help?" Officer Burnie was asking, lowering the light enough that Michael could see him clearly. The man frowned however when he caught sight of Michael's eyes and he was leaning on the car. "...shit, Michael. You look awful, what's wrong? What do you need buddy? Is your car breaking down or something?" 

"...unless you can turn back time, I just need to get the fuck out of here before anything new happens." 

Burnie pushed back his glasses before he nodded slowly and then he was glancing back at his cruiser before he looked to the kid in the car in front of him again. "...Michael, do you need a place to stay tonight?" A solemn nod and the officer was jerking his thumb back at his car. "...then follow my car, okay? I'll get you some shelter...and some much needed alcohol from the looks of it." 

 

"You can stay here as long as you like, okay?" Burnie muttered as he held open the door to the apartment. He held Michael step through and took his bag to help carry it towards the second bedroom. He cast a nervous glance at the gun case but chose to ignore it as he closed the door behind them. 

Michael hadn't said a word to him on the walk up the apartment but he assumed the kid needed his space for now. The bedroom was smaller than his own, a single person bed and no real other furniture but Burnie hardly had guests over. 

"Take it you don't do this often?" 

"Pick up stray crying kids and offer them a place to stay? Would you believe it's not my first and probably not my last time?" The older man chuckled as he set down the bag. "...lot of lost people in the world, Michael. Got to do my part to help them out one by one." A jingle and an orange blob was making it's way into the room after them. "...ah hope you're not allergic to cats. This is Joe." 

Michael glanced down at the cat before he nodded slowly and made his way to the bed to sit down. He put his face in his hands slowly and let loose a ragged breath that gave Burnie the clue to leave him be for a while. 

"I'll bring you something to drink later." He said as he pulled the door closed and Michael was left there in silence save for the jingling of the cat collar as Joe was up on the bed with him. 

 

It was six hours by the time Michael felt the need to move again...and Joe was constantly begging him to be let in and out of the room. He decided to leave the door open as he ventured out into the apartment. A note was stuck to the front door with Burnie apologizing and saying he had to go back into work but that Michael could help himself to anything. He grabbed a beer from the fridge as he looked around the place. 

It was odd to see such a casual living space after having stayed at the penthouse for so long. Burnie clearly didn't see the point in spending money on things he wouldn't use constantly as there was a very minimal design to everything. Hardly any pictures on the walls or desks and most of them appeared to be of friends rather than lovers or family. He paused at one that caught his eye. A clearly younger Burnie holding a fishing line alongside another young man with his own fish. The man beside him had partially dyed hair, black and blonde with one tattoo on his wrist and a barely scruffy bearded face that looked like he just didn't care about his appearance. Something about him looked familiar but Michael couldn't quite place it. 

He moved on, finding the bathroom and finding amusement in the medicine cabinet which only held a prescription for headaches. A room just outside of Burnie's bedroom was slightly ajar and Joe was pawing at it as he tried to fit his heavier body in. Michael sighed down at the cat before he was pushing the door open further to let him in. Joe was racing into the room,, not making it far before he dropped across the floor and stretched out. 

Now curiosity got the better of him as Michael followed into the room and he noticed this had to have been a work station for the officer. A computer on a desk, paperwork and files to one side. It was clear the man was doing extra work rather than just his job. 

"All he needs is a conspiracy board." He turned around, paused and nearly burst into laughter as the cork-board came into view. Sure enough there was pictures of various people with sticky notes pinned beside them and little pieces of string connecting them in various ways. He rubbed at his face as he leaned closer, getting the crust out of his eyes from his previous crying as he read the notes. He froze when he spotted a familiar figure, a photo of Ryan in full mask and jacket firing his gun towards a security camera. "...Vagabond?" 

"...Michael." 

The young man jolted out of his skin when he heard the voice and nearly spilled his beer everywhere. He turned his head, looking to the doorway where Burnie was pulling off his police jacket. Glancing around at the room, he swallowed audibly and muttered an apology. 

"...Joe wanted in...I guess I got nosy." 

"That's okay, I guess. I did tell you you had free reign of the place." Burnie offered a smile, going to drape his jacket across the chair before he sat in it with a soft sigh. "...and most of this stuff isn't secret anyways...the majority of my information is already on the news." He crossed his legs somewhat, leaning back and resting his arms on the rests. "Does this kind of stuff interest you or were you just generally curious?" 

"...generally." Michael replied, taking a moment before he leaned on the nearby desk. He glanced down at his drink again before looking back up at the board. As he stared at it, Burnie followed his gaze before the man was scooting his chair over to point at them. 

"This." He began and pointed at the lines between them. "Is me trying to figure out who works with who. So far I've managed almost all of the Corpirate's crew and Fakehaus...but I'm struggling with the Fake AH. Copirate's got five main guys and then does work for hires, Fakehaus has about eight members...and Fake AH, I just...I can't figure them out." Burnie grunted, hand going to his chin as he stared at the board. 

Michael was looking over the sticky notes again, eyes looking back to the "Vagabond" who was listed as possibly being "Fake AH". He followed the lines, seeing images of Jack, Jeremy, and Lindsay. Lindsay's picture actually reminded him of a senior photo and he had to wonder for a moment if she had willingly given that over. 

"What does Fake AH do?" 

"From what we've dealt with, they're mostly thieves. High-class thieves. Stealing stuff like paintings, robbing banks...one time they stole my cruiser." Burnie sighed like he was tired, rubbing his temples. "...I'm still mad about that! It came out of my paycheck! Agents of chaos if I had to describe them. They tend to blow up more things than they do steal...or graffiti the hell out of our station." Michael couldn't help the brief smile as he imagined Ray spray painting a dick on the police station. 

That smile fell instantly however and he let loose the smallest of groans. When Burnie looked to him, he threw his hand up, frustration mounting and what came out next was a flurry of emotions. 

"Fuck the world, okay? Fuck it! I fucking hate it! I had a normal fucking life and then they had to show up! Sure shit was hard and it wasn't the best life but it wasn't dangerous! I could be home right now...listening to mom bitch about her job and ask me how my day was..." His hand went for his eye, wiping away the tears before they could get far. He scowled when Burnie gave him a sympathetic but curious look and he let loose a hard high-pitched laugh. "Those fuckers...those fuckers think they're so great. Taking me off the "streets". I didn't need saving! My mother was the one who needed saving! They didn't fucking do anything for her!" 

He turned his gaze to the picture of Ryan and he reached for a nearby pin. Yanking it from the cork-board he then jammed it straight through the photo's head. "Some big scary badass you are! You could chase us down but you can't protect my mother?!" His hand pressed against the wall beside it and slowly he turned back to face Burnie. "Ryan. The Vagabond's name is Ryan." 

Michael paused, waiting for the reality of what he was saying to dawn on the officer and he watched those eyes widen in ominous realization. "Michael...you....you know the Vagabond?" 

"I know the Fake AH Crew, actually. You got questions...I probably have answers."

 

"Wait, wait, wait!" Burnie held up his hand, silencing Michael mid-sentence as he stared over the notes he was taking. The man looked exhausted trying to keep up with everyone the younger one was telling him. Glasses hung loosely on his nose and hand rested at his forehead, pen tucked behind his ear with another in his grasp. Paperwork was scattered everywhere on the table and three empty beer bottles sat nearby. After a moment's pause, the officer cracked a smile. "You bought...the Vagabond, a pet goose?"

Michael was flinging his hands up, leaning back in his chair as he sipped at his beer and burst into drunken laughter. "I told you! Couldn't figure out what the hell to buy for that guy!"

"I can't fucking believe this Michael." Burnie sat up, abandoning his pen as he rubbed at his face and shook his head. "I can't believe this. You were living with the Fakes. You were exchanging Christmas presents with the fakes! I met the fakes face to face and I didn't even know it!" He scowled. "That goddamn Ray! He does speak English! I knew it!" 

The man took a deep breath, laughing again before he went to write something down quickly and he pressed the tip of his pen to the various names as he shifted through them. "Okay...you...gave me information on everyone but this Gavin guy and the boss..." He looked to Michael briefly and noted the solemn expression quickly growing on the almost completely wasted boy. "...is it because of your mother?" 

"...no, well not the reason I haven't told you about Gavin...I mean, I'm mad and all...real mad. Hate them right now." Michael grunted as he brought his chair down and he leaned on the table with a sigh. "...but I don't want to wake up later sober regretting ratting him out when he might still be my boyfriend."

"Oh....yeah...that's pretty heavy buddy. Um...how about the boss then?" 

"Geoff." Michael clarified and he almost growled audibly with the name. "Fucking Geoff. Mr.Moneybags with a stupid mustache and tattoo sleeves." He trailed off, not noticing the way Burnie perked up at the information and slowly set down his pen. "Mister...I'm going to buy you a steak Michael. Mister, I adopt problem kids and make them community projects so I feel fucking better about myself as a stupid criminal. Mister...you can kill me if your mother is ever hurt Michael...but I promise...I won't ever let her be hurt...fuck, she's dead." He groaned, pressing his face to the cool wood of the table. "She's dead...she's actually fucking dead. My mother is dead..."

The tears were starting anew, the alcohol mixing with his already broken emotions and he barely registered as Burnie was moving to rub his shoulders through the crying spell.

"Michael...I'm not...I haven't got the training to deal with this...what do you say, we find you a therapist. Get this talked out for a while and just let it simmer down before we do anything more on the subject." Burnie was glancing at the paperwork, sighing and his hand moving to push it away. "...I know you're pretty emotional now and from what you've told me...these guys were your friends and loved ones...I...I won't say anything to the police force until you give me the okay." He bit his lower lip. "Could lose my job but...a job isn't worth hurting a kid."

"...how soon can I start?"


	10. Pass the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short summary of Michael's life as time moves on

It had been eight days since his mother was murdered. Michael knew this because his therapist had assigned him a calendar to mark down the days as life moved on. It was a coping mechanism that he didn't understand really. In his eyes, it seemed like he was counting how many days he had spent without his mother rather than the "days spent on his own strength" as the doctor put it. He swiped a red x through the Wednesday on the week and let loose a sigh as he went to gather up his things and make his way outside. 

Living with Burnie was turning out to be good at least. The man knew how to give Michael the right amount of space and the right amount of attention. He wished the young man well right before he left for work and brought home take out in the evening before inviting Michael to play a few games on his Xbox. They spent a few hours of the day together before the younger one was turning in for the night as per practiced from the penthouse crew. He wanted to get out of that habit but it was proving to be extremely difficult with how his internal clock was wired. 

It was enough to keep him wide awake in the morning however and he was full of energy as he went about job searching again. Burnie had told him that he didn't need a job and that he more than enough money to support two people but Michael felt like a mooch and he hated that feeling. It reminded him of Gavin. Which as he pulled up his cell phone to check the time, he scowled at the number of missed phone calls. Too many. Seven from Ray, who had apparently taken to calling him at least once a day just to check in on him. Ten from Jeremy, all from one day in which he was sobbing through the voice mail about how he was so sorry and he just wanted everything to be okay again. Drunk Jeremy to be exact. 

One from Geoff. Information left about who he can go to if he runs into trouble. He didn't tell Burnie or his therapist that he had saved that voicemail. The rest...the rest were from Ryan's phone and that should've been a surprise to him. It was at first at least but every voicemail left ran over the time limit with just unending silence. He assumed Ryan was trying to intimidate him to come back. It wasn't working, it was just making him angrier. 

Jack and Gavin never even tried to contact him. He knew Jack probably assumed it would be more respectful to him if she left him to what he wanted to do. Gavin however, Michael was starting to believe truly that Gavin didn't care. Why would Gavin care? Gavin didn't even try, wasn't trying, he knew he should move on but so much of him wanted to stay and hold onto that shred of hope that the brit was just in shock over the whole ordeal. 

"Hey Michael." 

The young man stopped dead in his tracks as the familiar voice called out to him and slowly his head turned. Standing behind him with a soft welcoming smile plastered across her face and vibrant rainbow of colors flowing through her hair was Lindsay. He hesitated, giving her a once over before he finally smiled back. She wasn't directly involved with the Fake AH Crew as far as he knew. She just did some work for them occasionally. He could trust her. She was nice. She wasn't trying to force him to do anything. 

"Hey..." He called back and she was walking up to his side to walk along with them. The conversation would've been awkward had she not immediately started talking about a new zelda game in the works and a cat t-shirt they got in at her store that she really wanted to gift him. 

They fell into a full blown casual talk where nothing but good vibes emanated from. She walked him down the street to a dry cleaners and wished him luck as he slipped in for his interview. It felt good, it felt normal. It was something he needed, like a breath of fresh air. 

Three hours later and he was sitting on a bench in the local park, McDonald's soda being sipped lightly as he stared out at the businesses nearby. Cars bustled by like they had somewhere important to be but no one took the time to truly enjoy what was sitting right here. He was the only one in the park. Not even a kid to be seen. 

He heard the sounds of tires screeching and looked over his shoulder in that direction. Metal crunched and he could guess there had been an accident. He pushed himself to his feet and started making his way slowly in that direction. Might as well people watch. 

When he came upon the street, he was expecting to find people shouting about how they were going to sue each other for the damage. That was common in Los Santos. What he didn't expect to find was instead that the source of it all was a huge armored vehicle that had destroyed a trash can now resting under it's one wheel. It towered over the warehouse it was parked near, only had the driver and passenger doors to speak of but there was handlebars on the side for people to hold onto. It was like a raging garbage truck if he had to describe it. 

He walked around it curiously, tossed his soda in the only upright bin to speak of when he finished it and then noticed something familiar dangling from the rear view mirror inside. An emblem on a keychain that Burnie had shown him was often graffiti'd around the city. This vehicle belonged to Fakehaus. 

Michael stared a moment longer at the emblem before he was going to pull out his phone and quickly find some place to hide. A nearby fire escape proved to be useful and he was perched on a roof behind an air conditioning unit as it rang. Eventually Burnie picked up, his voice confused and concerned with why Michael had called him and the boy heaved a sigh before he explained. 

"Hey...you guys are looking for leads on Fakehaus right? Well they just parked a huge armored truck out here and I think they're preparing for some shit because you don't just park this kind of thing in the middle of nowhere right?" 

He gave the information and stayed put, crouching down and remaining quiet as he waited. The tip would either do nothing and he'd have to wait for an opportunity to slip away unseen or he'd soon have a battering ram of cops down below. 

It proved to be the latter and Burnie showed up with about thirty some other police officers dressed in full SWAT gear. In an odd sense of the word, it was amusing to watch. Burnie called out commands as if he was in charge and people began to move around the warehouse and inspect the area. He heard someone mention the fire escape, was about to move so he didn't get roughhoused by a cop mistaking him for someone else but a gunshot rang out and his blood ran cold.

Dead silence followed the one bullet, then a yell broke out and there was two sides shooting each other while their lives depended on it. Screaming and cussing, he could barely hear Burnie among them and he was pressing back against the unit with a breath held. The shooting was dying down soon enough, doors slamming, the roar of the armored truck's engine coming to life and people were screaming to get out of the way. He heard the sound of something being crushed, learned later that it was one of the police cruisers, and there was calling for a medic. 

Burnie came to get him off the roof an hour later. 

 

It had been two and a half weeks since his mother was murdered. Since then, Michael had become a dry cleaner. He had given six tips to the police about local gangs thanks to little stuff he noticed that they didn't. Like how they wore their emblems, how some of them publicly switched between too many phones, how he knew a few codewords and lies that the Fake AH crew would feed his mother often.

A man telling his "boyfriend" on the third phone he had used in an hour that he needed to get lactose free milk from the local gas station. Michael knew they didn't sell that kind of milk. A woman telling her best friend that she had plans that evening, that she was going on a blind date with a guy at a local restaurant. Michael knew that place was closed for the day due to fumigation. 

Michael was becoming the asset that Burnie really needed but also slowly making himself public enemy number one. The police officer had warned him time and time again about how this could affect his life and Michael's therapist said he was trying to live life on the edge to deal with his loss. 

The boy didn't care. He was leaning towards a bigger target. He wanted to drop a tip on Fake AH. Since starting therapy he was slowly coming to terms with how he felt about Geoff and his crew. He was starting to bottle all of his frustration with his uncertainty and turn it into pure anger. However he noticed one thing about this infamous Los Santos gang since he had left the crew's penthouse. 

They were nearly impossible to find. He could walk by the beach where Jeremy and Ray supposedly went every morning and find no trace of them being there. He could check the amphitheatre show times for the day Gavin would start singing there again, nothing booked. No robberies from them since he had left, no violence reported in the areas where they worked. Jack had apparently sold her flower shop to an older couple and Ray's game shop was closed for holidays. 

He wondered if they had simply moved out of the city but Burnie said they couldn't. He didn't know what that meant but he didn't want to pry and make the older man suspicious of his behavior. Burnie would without a doubt "ground" him if he found out he was purposefully looking for the crew. It was bad enough Fakehaus and Corpirate's crew were angry with the anonymous tipper that kept ruining their plans. 

 

It had been two months since Michael's mother was murdered when he finally got what he wanted. It was a brief appearance, a familiar black sports car that zipped past Burnie's on the drive to the pizza place the two wanted to eat at. Michael had nearly broken his neck in how quickly his attention focused on it and Burnie was asking him if he was alright.

"Ryan." Was all he could say as he kept his gaze on the spoiler slowing to a stop just at a red light. Obeying the traffic laws, he must've just being doing something casual. 

"The vagabond?!" Burnie gasped and he squinted through his glasses at the car Michael was so intent on. "Shit, how do you know these things?! I would've never have been able to memorize a car like this..." He heaved a sigh, pulling up behind the car and Michael sunk lower in his seat to avoid being spotted. "...should I follow him?" The cop asked and Michael didn't have an answer for that. 

On the one hand, this could be the moment he was truly waiting for. The tip that could be his petty revenge to make him feel better about himself. On the other hand, it was Ryan of all people. Ryan was terrifying. Ryan was death in it's purest form and that car could easily overtake Burnie's own. 

"Keep a distance..." He finally spoke as the light turned green and Burnie could only huff a laugh.

"I do know how to tail someone, Michael. I am trained for this."

They wound up following him right into town, keeping a small amount of distance and occasionally letting cars get between them. As far as they could see Ryan hadn't noticed them. The man had stopped in the parking lot of the Walmart in town, stepping out and it took all of Michael's strength not to burst into laughter. 

Without Gavin by his side, Ryan looked...normal. Dad jeans that were unbelievably plain looking, belt around his waist with a plain shirt tucked in and a red baseball cap covering his eyes. He stepped out of the car, locked it, pulled a list from his pocket and went for a grocery cart before he was pushing inside. 

"...are you sure that's the Vagabond?" 

"Yeah." 

"...really sure?" 

"Burnie, it's him, trust me." 

They waited an hour in the parking lot as they watched the front doors. Ryan left with a cart filled to the brim with food and other items, shoving them into the backseat of his car before he was putting away the cart and slipping back into the driver's seat. Burnie was starting his car again as Ryan pulled out of the parking lot and they began the same routine as before. Out of the city, heading towards the rolling rocky hills in the distance. They were losing cell service by the time Ryan suddenly put on his blinker. Burnie cussed softly as the sports car pulled off the white line and onto the side of the road. 

He didn't slow his own car, not wanting to be noticed and kept driving, pretending as though he was going in this direction all along. The bodyguard was stepping out of his vehicle, looking casual as though he was going to check a possible blown tire or something. Michael had glanced through the back window just in time to see the man pulled a gun from his car. 

"HE HAS A GUN." He all but yelled and the cop was already punching on the gas. Ryan aimed at them, Michael was yelling to duck but the bullet fired went lower. It struck their back tire and combined with the speed they had been accelerating too quickly spun them off the road and into the ditch.

Burnie was revving the engine, trying to pull out of the steep incline but it was just kicking up mud behind him. He gave up in a matter of seconds and he was reaching over Michael to retrieve a gun from his own glove compartment. His voice was coming out stern and protective, muttering instructions for Michael to get to the backseat and lay down on the floor. Michael was ignoring him and he was all but yelling now. 

"Put the gun away." 

"Are you fucking crazy, I'm not putting my only chance for survival away!" 

"He won't kill you unless you try to kill him!" 

"Michael, no offense but I don't really trust that you're an expert on what he chooses to kill and what he doesn't-" A slam against the driver side window and shattered glass was spilling out onto Burnie's lap and the floor. The officer froze, hand on the weapon and eyes widening as he felt the cooling nozzle of a gun pressed to the back of his head. 

"You have thirty seconds to explain why you were following me before I blow your brains out onto your little boyfriend there." 

Burnie could only give a high pitched nervous laugh before he spoke, hand shaking on the metal of his own pistol. "...you forgot the word "or" there buddy, sounded like you said "before"." The nervous joke had Ryan cracking the faintest hint of a smile, almost a chuckle before he was reaching through the window to latch onto the man's shirt and Michael watched as Burnie was physically pulled through the broken glass. 

The officer didn't scream, much to the credit Michael had to give him. He would've been doing more than that. Ryan was putting Burnie into a tight headlock, pressing the gun back to his temple and not saying a word further and Michael was now the one screaming. He launched himself out of the passenger side, tripping in the process, catching the bodyguard's attention briefly and the gun was pointed in his direction. 

Burnie called out for him to run, used his name and the finger on the trigger hesitated. As Michael stood, he was met with the widening eyes of Ryan who stood there stunned briefly staring at him. The lapse in murderous intent was brief and the younger man was holding up his hands calmly as if he was surrendering. 

"...Ryan." He said in one tone and the man was looking back down at Burnie. He looked back between the captured man and Michael and then pulled his arm away to let go. The officer fell to the grass beneath them, gasping for air and hand going to his neck. Now the bodyguard was flicking back the gun, going to put it back where it belonged as those blue eyes never left the young man in front of him. 

"...Michael." Finally came the response and then the hulking mass was turning on his heel to head back for his car. "Don't follow me." 

"...Ryan." Michael said more firmly and he took a step forward, making the large bulk before him come to a slow stop with a heavy sigh. Now the younger one was hesitating, unsure of why he even called out and he took a long moment to catch his breath as he stared at the tense broad shoulders. "...h-how's...Gavin?" He finally managed and he was surprised to see Ryan actually flinch at the question. 

"...you should know." 

And then those footsteps were continuing, prodding back to his car silently and Michael just stood there frozen as he tried to interpret what in the world Ryan had meant by that. He watched the door slam and then he groaned loudly, throwing up his hands as the car was quickly driving away. 

"You cryptic asshole! I never liked you!" 

"Michael please, my windpipe can't handle pissing him off again."

 

It had been two years since Michael's mother was murdered. He stood on an auditorium stage with his hands folded behind his back and Burnie smiling at him from across the room. Two years living with the man had morphed into a weird family situation. Michael jokingly called him dad often and Burnie would scream across the way for his son when he wanted his attention. Much like a son would for a father as well, Michael had chosen a career path beyond dry cleaning. 

He had graduated just recently with an associates degree, intent on paying that off with his new job in the police force after tonight's introduction. Being an informant paid off when you needed a job with them. They looked to Michael with an odd sense of respect. Some of the younger ones believed he was a cool spy and went into dangerous areas to find information. All these years and it had been all dumb luck with the guy. He had played a part in eighteen drug busts, stopped two bank robberies dead in their tracks, and managed to play a key role in the gathering of intel on a random kidnapping of some rich guy's daughter. 

Michael knew this was the life he had to live at this point. Knew all he had left was his faith in his waning sense of justice and the hope that his mother would never die in vane. He hadn't seen Fake AH Crew since his last meeting with Ryan. Burnie had commented that they probably went underground to protect themselves from Michael and he had accepted that with a grain of salt. So much for ever figuring out how Gavin was...

He sighed low as he stepped up when his name was called and there was a badge pinned gently to his uniform. He wouldn't be out on the field most of the time, no. He'd still play the role of the informant and spend most days in plain clothes hidden from view. Michael liked to think he loved his new job already. He liked to think a lot of things. 

Like how the Fake AH's hadn't left a huge impact on his life. He still did things after all these years that brought their memories forefront to his mind. Like how he had tossed his old cell phone aside for a new one but kept the one on his charger in the vain hope that someone would message him again. No calls or texts ever came through. He wondered if it even still had service some days but he was too much of a coward to check. 

When he went to the shooting range with Burnie and managed to hit a target square on, he thought of Ray and Jeremy. The supposed snipers he never saw in the field of battle. How they laughed and joked about hitting people in places that would cripple them momentarily. How Ray described his first murder. 

When he went to the gym he thought of Ryan and Gavin. He jogged aimlessly on a treadmill and occasionally would turn his head to talk over his shoulder to the brit but there would be no one there. The looming figure beside him would always be a stranger, not the bodyguard. 

He perked up each time he saw a suit out of the corner of his eye and he hated how much his heart lept as he almost called out for Geoff. Never Geoff however, just some random business man smoking away his trouble. Hawaiian shirts and booty shorts got the same reaction but women just walked past him without a second glance. 

Michael had nightmares that reoccurred frequently of his mother's corpse hanging there but his therapist apologized. Said they'd probably linger forever, that the subconscious generally was the hardest thing to control. He was allowed to quit his therapy anytime he wanted however. Said he was doing great all things considering and he came home every night after with a smile on his face. 

He'd sit with Joe the cat as he waited for Burnie to come home and they'd laugh and share new memories throughout the week. 

Michael knew he was trying to move on and this was just the start...but there was so much he couldn't leave behind and he almost felt the tears pricking at his eyes as the ceremony concluded. He wondered if Geoff would be proud of him and quickly bit the inside of his mouth to scream at himself. He forced himself to replace Geoff's name with his mother's but the feeling was just the same. 

Hope. 

That's all Michael had left now. 

Hope. 

 

"Going to stick as an informant?" Burnie asked as they formed in behind the four people in front of them in line. It was an hour after the ceremony and they had been on their way home when the officer had quickly offered to stop at a ice cream stand just before it closed. It was a blazing hot summer and the business was waiting until the chill of the night had fallen before it shut it's window. Nine in the afternoon and the ice cream was still desired. 

"Yeah...I don't think I could do field work after...you know." Michael shrugged his shoulders, taking one step forward as the line moved and adjusted his shirt. He had changed out of his uniform afterwards, not wanting to stand out in a crowd too much and Burnie obliged by changing his own. They looked like two normal friends having a snack. "Don't need to have PTSD flare up in the middle of a shoot down after all." 

"Understandable." 

They moved to the counter and Burnie was mid-sentence ordering when an explosion rocked the ground around them. People screamed, the counter lost it's contents and in an instant both officers were whirling around to face the direction where the sound came from. They urged everyone to get to a safe place and they were taking off running to that area. Over a guardrail to peer down at the sandy beach below where the ocean waves lapped against the surface. There, laying on it's side and covered in flames was a black helicopter. 

No one had heard it come in so it had to have been sitting on the beach when it exploded. 

"What the hell...?" Michael commented and was already going to start climbing over the next rail as well when Burnie grabbed hold of his shirt to stop him. "Dude-"

"Michael, that's a black unmarked helicopter. Think before you leap into action remember?" 

Right. Black unmarked anything meant one of two things. Police or crime lords. They had no information regarding a helicopter being all the way out here so that could only give way to the latter. The flaming ball of danger had no one around it as far as they could see and now they squinted through the darkness towards the sea. A revving engine caught their attention shortly and soon a black sports car was speeding down the road opposite of them. 

"Should we report it?" 

"Report it yeah but only do paperwork and call for someone to clean up this mess. It's best if we not give chase. I don't want to poke an angry dog when we don't have a full dangerous fight going on. Maybe some crime lord just wanted to send a message. It happens from time to time."

"You seem oddly calm about this." 

"No calling card, Michael. You know how it is." Burnie sighed and turned his back towards the wreckage, just to find the younger man leaping over to continue his way down. "What are you doing!?" 

"Looking for a smaller calling card." 

"Michael! Don't poke an angry dog!" 

"Too late!" 

"Goddammit..." 

Michael chuckled as he made his way along the beach and casually placed his hands in his pockets. He was lax when it came to his investigating, having learned quickly that the more suspicious you are the worst your end result will be. He could look just like a curious resident and get more information that way. He moved close to the burning wreckage, cringing as the flames felt warm even from that distance and moved at a wider berth to keep himself cool. 

Just as he was making a complete circle and certain he had found nothing to truly interest himself, the young man was shrugging his shoulders and turning back to head towards Burnie once more. He didn't make it far when he heard the crunching of metal and a low pained cry from further down the beach. He narrowed his eyes, picking up his arms as he jogged in that general direction and to his utter horror found a man struggling towards the ocean on his stomach. 

It was clear even from a few feet away that the man had been involved in the fire, his skin charred and pulling off of his body as he tugged pitifully at the ground beneath him. Some part of his brain must've assumed the logic in getting to water meant he was safe from the fire but it was too late for him. 

"BURNIE!" Michael called over the beach and the officer snapped to attention and quickly was dropping down to join him. A minute later and the man was calling in for a med-evac and medical team. Michael dropped down into a crouching position, whispered words to encourage the man to stop moving and got a horrified blank stare in return. He hesitated and then frowned, leaning down closer. "...do you have...family you'd like me to tell something to?" He asked and he felt his heart rip in two as he basically told the man he was dying. 

The man took a pained breath, his voice coming out as though he had swallowed pounds upon pounds of ash and he reached for Michael though he didn't quite make it. "...the lads did this to me..." He whispered, and the young informant could barely make it out. "tell my family...kill them...kill them." 

"I..." Michael began but flinched as he saw the man's head suddenly droop and then hit the sand with a violent thud. Judging by the hiss of air through his nose and mouth, his lungs had collapsed and he had used his last bit of air to force out that message. "...fuck man..." 

"Hey, you alright?" Burnie asked and Michael just shook his head in response. "I told you not to come down here!" 

"Fuck off Burnie, it's our job!" 

"Know when to do your job, Michael!"

"I said fuck off!"

They shared a sigh and soon the sound of approaching sirens caught their ears. Burnie hung up his phone and moved to sit beside the younger man, wrap his arm loosely around him and turn his gaze to face him. "It'll be okay..."

"...I hope this guy doesn't haunt me too." 

Burnie couldn't help it, part of him burst into laughter and Michael was shooting him a violent glare. The officer quickly apologize sputtering out excuse after excuse as he tried to explain himself but the young man just rolled his eyes and dropped it. People were rushing onto the beach and Michael groaned loudly as he shoved his face into his hands. 

"...I'm tired Burnie..." 

"...go on home, I'll catch a ride with a trooper and file the report okay? We both basically saw the same thing anyways..." 

"...thanks man, seeya at home." 

Michael stood, trudging through the growing crowd as he made his way back to the car they had taken. Burnie's and he wasn't used to it just yet but it'd have to do. He sat in the driver's seat and took a moment to breath. He straightened out his back and cracked his neck before he was putting it in drive and speeding towards the highway back home.  
Silence was his only comfort as he refused to turn on the radio. He knew he'd hear the news story in record time. Los Santos radio jockeys were nosy bastards that never let up on police reports. They had to have had a scanner somewhere on them. He was sighing loudly as he came into the city and sat back into his seat to relax. Close enough to Burnie and his place to be a reassurance. 

He pulled into the apartment parking lot and shut off the engine, pulling himself out of the seat with a groan as he slammed the door. He heard a car door slam off in the distance as well and he hesitated for a moment before assuming it was an echo. Into the elevator with barely a hello to the old woman clutching her bag beside him. Off onto his floor with his hands still in his pockets and only releasing one to unlock the apartment. 

He froze when the knob turned before his key was even fully in the hole. 

"...shit."


End file.
